The Cost of Freedom
by j3nnee
Summary: Scott Rivers is back but he's on the run, accused of murdering a Federal agent. He's asking Neal for help. Will Neal lie to Peter and help the con or turn him in? Sequel to Scott Free. K  rating, whump, deceit and the usual shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal headed up the steps to his room at June's, Peter in tow with files as he opened up the door and they stepped inside. He closed the door behind them as the agent passed through following as he moved towards the kitchenette and pulled some items from the fridge. He placed a bottle of what looked like beer next to the agent as he dropped the files onto the oriental style dining table in the middle of the room. Peter had already sat down, nodding thankfully as Neal joined him with a glass of red wine in a chair opposite, both men sorting through the files without any words. It was like they had been doing this for a while, each reading through the files then quietly exchanging what they were reading before scribbling notes and passing them back and forth.

This went on for about twenty minutes until they heard a knock on the door and Neal looked up from the file before him. Peter was busy writing something down as the CI walked to the door and opened it. June stood there, an odd look on her face as she peered past him at Peter and then back up at him. It was a signal but he didn't know for what.

"Neal... you _forgot_ didn't you?"

He blinked back at her but went along with the dialogue wondering what he had supposedly forgotten. She kept looking at him in that curious manner that meant something was up as she continued.

"The **Scot**ch and Wine tasting... it was tonight. You promised to go as my escort."

Neal was confused now but figured there must be a reason for June's diversion as he nodded.

"Oh... yes. I've been so busy with case files... Peter?"

He turned to move out of the way as June walked in with him and they approached the table, Peter looking up distractedly.

"Hi June. Is something the matter?"

The agent was looking at them both curiously, June moving forward before Neal could speak.

"I have a committee charity event tonight. Neal promised to go. You don't mind do you? It's a prior commitment. Two hours at best."

Peter looked between the two as if still distracted by the case then finally nodded, pushing papers into folders and doing a quick sweep of everything off the tabletop into his arms.

"No, I understand. So, I guess this is within his radius?"

June nodded, smiling brightly as she pointed downstairs.

"Hosting it here. We have some preparations before hand and Neal promised to help, didn't you dear?"

Neal didn't know what to say but just went along with the gag, nodding and looking a bit chagrined. If June was being this mysterious, something was up and she obviously needed his help. At worse he could explain it away to Peter later if the agent was suspicious of any wrong doing.

"I can't believe I forgot _that_ was tonight. Thanks for reminding me June. I'm sorry Peter. I can come over afterward and we can finish this up..."

Peter shook his head, standing up as he shoved the items he'd brought under his arm again.

"Just call me when _this_ is all done. We can finish the case up tomorrow at the office."

The agent only looked mildly curious about the situation but seemed to go along with whatever was up for the moment without letting them know he was suspect. Neal walked him out, June waiting by the stairs as the agent left, his phone at his ear as he crossed the street. Once Peter had gotten into his car, the con went back inside, locking up and saw June waiting for him with a finger to her lips. He nodded, following her back up to his room and out onto the terrace. She gave a quick glance around before talking to the air.

"You can come out now."

Neal didn't know what was going on until one of the larger plants on the terrace moved and out stepped a figure dressed in a black hoodie and sunglasses. They moved closer, the hood lowered and glasses removed to reveal Scott Rivers, the con they'd helped just a year ago. Neal blinked, glancing back at his landlady curiously then smiled.

"So this is the **Scot**ch you meant. I never would have guessed. Scott... I thought you were supposed to be upstate in a work release program. How did you get here?"

June smiled as she glanced between the two.

"He came looking for you just a few moments before you showed up with Peter. I'll leave you two young men alone to chat."

Scott looked a bit nervous despite his usual cocky attitude. He was very much a mirror image of Neal at the same age but they had to do something about the hoodie situation. The young man they'd so aptly named "Robin Hoodie" had blue eyes like Neal but his hair was a lighter shade, skin a bit fairer too with round cheeks still looking the youngish kid that he was. There were other things he noticed, like a faint shiner on the kid's right eye and other indications he may have been in a fight or manhandled by some unknown persons. Maybe June had noted these features too but she didn't say as she gave him a "listen to him look" before leaving them. The door shut and Neal motioned for the young man to follow him inside. They sat on the sofa and he turned to see his guest glancing around nervously.

"I guess it was short notice... I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to turn to."

The kid fiddled with the pulls at the collar of his hoodie until Neal coughed and he stopped.

"I'm surprised you were able to make it here with an anklet."

Scott blushed slightly, pulling up the hem of his left pant leg and showing the missing accessory. Neal gave a heavy sigh and stood, pacing a bit as he peered down at the young con and sighed again.

"This complicates things. We need to talk to Peter. He can hel..."

Scott stood and shook his head, lifting both hands to indicate a definite no.

"No Feds... I mean I know he was nice to help me but I... No. You don't understand what's at stake, Neal. These men..."

Neal stopped him there, moving over to the fridge and grabbing two beers as he handed one to the younger man. They stood and sipped at the brews a few minutes in silence before Scott moved a bit closer, eyes wandering the apartment as if to find something else to take his attention from the situation when his eyes fell on a folder on the dining table. Peter had left one of the case files behind, Scott's eyes looking down at the papers as he opened up the folder and gasped.

"You know... And you let me talk to you? This isn't a set up is it?"

The young man looked pale, angry almost but Neal blinked and moved towards the table to glance down at the file. They had only gotten the case today and Peter had wanted to do some work on it. They were investigating a gang of thieves stealing from banks and museums. This was the third big hit in the last month but nobody had been able to catch them. Scott had been looking down at a surveillance photo, grainy and dark but now Neal saw something there that made sense.

"That's you... I haven't had a chance to look this over. I didn't... Tell me everything, Scott. It's important if you want me to help you."

The younger man shook his head, moving towards the door but Neal stopped him, blocking his escape.

"You have to tell me what happened if you don't want me to call Peter right this moment."

Scott glanced between him the door behind him, a look of desperation there but soon it faded and his shoulders sagged as he nodded with a frown.

"But no Feds. Promise..."

Neal felt reluctant to lie to Peter any more but maybe once they had the story straight he could convince the young man to turn himself in. He'd done it before. The kid had a good heart and these crimes weren't his style. He looked terrified if anything so he had obviously been coerced into this gang, Neal knowing from experience how that worked.

"I promise, if you tell me the whole truth. Now... how are you involved in this case."

**()()()**

Peter found it fishy that June had this sudden party to attend but he was tired, the week had been long and he didn't mind putting off work for once. El was off for the night and had been disappointed he was busy working on a case with Neal. This gave him some alone time with his wife, he could pick up flowers, maybe some Chinese take out...

"Burke... Hey Jones, no... what?"

He had barely left June's when his phone rang, Jones telling him bad news when he thought he was free for the evening. Work begets work apparently and his life was one big work-fest. He sighed, nodding to the phone as he crossed the street and got into the Taurus.

"I'll be right there. Yes... thanks for the heads up."

He glanced back at the palacious brownstone a moment then pulled out of the parking space and headed back to the Bureau. If he hadn't had enough fun chasing Neal Caffrey, he was now assigned to a new quarry: Scott Rivers. The young con had been offered a deal last year for helping on a case and for good behavior. Scott had been on a work release program upstate, a friend of Peter's checking up on the young man and sending them reports. It had been almost a month since the last communique. The agent gave a heavy sigh as he pulled up to the Bureau garage and parked his car near the elevators. Just like Caffrey, Rivers wasn't going to make his life easy. There was only one difference between chasing Neal and chasing Scott: Neal had never killed anyone. Peter sighed, heading up the elevator and exiting on the 21st floor, Jones and Diana already waiting for him as was Hughes, a sour look on the senior agent's face.

"Burke... my office now!"

Peter had barely made it through the glass doors into their department, nodding up at his boss as he hurried through the bullpen and up the few steps that led to his office and Hughes'. He entered quickly, closing the door at his boss' motion.

"I'm hoping Jones already called you about the situation at hand. I don't want a repeat of Caffrey although this is looking less like him all the time."

Reese looked upset but it was for reasons other than he was normally angry about. He appreciated Caffrey but seeing another con with the same background do something like Scott Rivers had done, it made things harder.

"Yes. He told me what happened but not all the details, Sir. Agent Marks was a good agent and friend. How..."

He felt his throat tighten up at the thought of his friend and old Harvard classmate being murdered. He couldn't believe that Scott had done it but unlike Neal, he really knew very little about the young man and what he was capable of. Just because he had seemed so much like Caffrey didn't mean he didn't have a dark side. Reese coughed, his face pale with some thoughts that obviously made him uncomfortable.

"Throat was slit. River's DNA is at the scene and on the weapon. It doesn't mean he did it but there are eye witnesses of him leaving the scene alone. It doesn't look good for him if he's found by the Marshal's or any one else at this point. I want our department to head this off. You understand why..."

Peter gave a stiff nod trying not to imagine the look of his friend's throat cut through. Jessica Marks had been a very kind woman and agent. She had taken the Scott in as he had taken in Neal. They had been of the same ilk and like himself, she had a soft spot for smart people. He tried to think of her as he'd seen her last, the day she'd come to pick up Scott Rivers for his new life upstate.

_I'll make sure he gets all the advantages he deserves but I won't be soft on him._

Her words hung in the air now as he tried not to let the tears falls, swallowing hard and thinking only of finding Scott and what really happened. Perhaps Neal could help.

"I'll talk to Caffrey. If Scott is on the run, he might come looking for help there. He made an impression on the kid."

Hughes nodded, stopping him before he could leave.

"One more thing... the case you took home. Put it aside until you've finished finding Mr. Rivers. This takes priority."

Peter nodded, leaving the office and going to his own next door. He closed the door and dropped his jacket on the chair as he collapsed into it. This had started as just any other ordinary day and now... It made him think about his relationship with Neal. They had their ups and downs but never would he imagine the young man would hurt him. There was a time during one case they were at a hunting lodge that he thought Neal might hit him but that had been a misunderstanding. Caffrey was smarter than that even when he went after Fowler he let his feelings get in the way but in the end he gave in. They had seen some of the same of Neal in Scott but now it looked as if they had possibly misjudged the young man.

"Boss? I have the files..."

He nodded, moving over to the door to grab them from Diana as she stood there and stared at him with a sad expression.

"Thank you, Diana. Give me a moment and we'll meet in the conference room. Let Jones know."

She nodded back but remained in the doorway until he addressed her again.

"Something else, Agent?"

She was quiet then spoke softly.

"Not everyone can be like Caffrey. I'm sorry for your loss."

They must have found out from Reese or through the paperwork he knew Marks. He nodded again, working hard not to show his emotions. This wasn't the time to cry until they'd found their murderer. His phone rang and she excused herself as he answered it.

"Burke... Ruiz. Yes, I have the case... Just getting to it. I'll call you when I'm finished. Meet me in the conference room. Thanks."

This was getting more complex. They were working with Organized Crime on the case, all departments tasked to find Scott Rivers throughout the state. He dropped his own case files on the desk along with the one Diana had brought him, a paper sliding out of the folder. He picked it up and gave it a quick look before staring at it closer. One of the figures in the bank robbery was wearing a black hoodie and sun glasses. He looked at the papers he'd just been given and the description of Scott when he was running away.

"They're related... Days apart but they're related!"

He picked up the picture and went back to Hughes' office.

"I think I have a match for Scott, sir!"

Reese looked up at him from his phone call holding up a hand and quickly ending his call as he motioned Peter in.

"So soon?"

Peter nodded, handing over the picture.

"The man on the lower right of the surveillance footage. That was two days ago and three days ago was the murder. That's Scott Rivers."

**()()()**

Neal stood up as Scott finished his story and took a good walk around the room before he finally came back to the sofa and stared at the young man before him. He believed him but would the Feds or any law enforcement do the same? He didn't like lying to Peter but he had to get Scott into protection if what he said was true. The young man was in danger in more ways than one.

"Scott... I know I promised, but you really should talk to Peter. He would understand. You need a friend and there's little I can do unless you let him help you. He's our in to proving your innocence."

The younger man stood, hands up, face pale and shook his head.

"No, you promised and... No. We can't involve him. I told Jessica and you know what happened to her. No... Neal, call your friend, uhm, Haversham. Tell him to hide me!"

Neal shook his head, a look of hopelessness and then anger crossing the younger man's face. He had a feeling what was going to happen. Scott was heading for the door when Neal moved to cut him off. It was sudden as the young man turned and hit him hard across the chin, distracting him long enough to get out of the room and head downstairs. Neal was up on his feet quickly, running after the kid as June popped out of the dining room to see what was up. Scott had already left the house, front door open as Neal followed. He saw a dark hooded figure to the left and gave chase despite the pain in his chin. The kid had fight in him but he shouldn't be running from the people who could help him. Neal didn't dare call out, keeping enough distance to watch the young man and wait to make his move. He couldn't let Scott take the blame if he was innocent but there were far more dangerous things lurking out there than Marshal's and law enforcement. The men who had taken Scott in weren't just thieves but killers.

They were in the park now, people crowding because of some afternoon event. There were vendors with balloons and glowing necklaces as he lost sight of the kid and tried to figure out which way to go. He had to find him before the law did. He had barely turned to see a dark hoodie disappearing around the edge of a path when he felt his phone ring. Reluctantly he took it out.

"_Neal... where are you?_"

**()()()**

The conference meeting went as well as could be imagined. Reese briefed them on the situation as Burke and Ruiz agreed to work on this along with two Marshal's who had been called in to participate. Once their assignments were arranged, everyone broke up and Peter sent Jones with Diana to hit the streets. This was a manhunt of epic proportions. One of their own was murdered and they were going to find the killer. Peter went back to his office and grabbed up his jacket. His phone was ringing in his coat pocket as he took the call.

"Burke."

There was a moment of silence before a familiar voice piped up.

"_Agent Burke... I fear I've done something regrettable. Call Neal. It's important._"

He blinked, closing the door to his office before moving over to the window to speak quietly.

"June?"

He was trying to think past the case as to what she meant as he listened to her panicked breath on the other end.

"_I... I made an error in judgment. Call Neal now. Please._"

Peter nodded, hanging up the phone with June and dialing another number as he walked out of the office and headed for the elevator. The cell picked up almost immediately, sound and voices passing through as well as music. This didn't sound like a scotch and wine tasting to him.

"Neal... where are you?"

He heard silence despite the background noise then breath as a familiar voice spoke.

"_Central Park. Peter, you need to meet me at the fountain. It's important. I can't give you details now but trust me. I have to go but I will meet you at the fountain._"

Peter was about to rebuke but the call ended and he cursed, willing the elevator to move faster as he waited for it.

**()()()**

Neal saw the dark hoodie and gave chase, hanging up the call with Peter as he hurried to catch up. He passed under a bridge, glancing around the other end when he heard a particular sound despite the noise and activity around him.

_Thought you could get away from Vega kid? Nobody leaves until HE says they leave. Take him!_

He honed in on the voice and turned to see Scott held by two men off to his right behind a small copse of trees. The kid looked scared and he didn't blame him. Now that he knew who they were dealing with, this was going to take Peter and all of the Bureau to fix. Antonio _Diablo_ Vega was not a man you dealt with lightly and he wondered how Scott had fallen into the group when he'd been under the supervision of Agent Marks. Neal moved closer, trying to get a better visual when he felt cold metal on the back of his neck.

"_Act casual and do what you're told._"

Neal moved forward, hands where they could be seen as he was herded towards the same copse and Scott. The men turned to see what was up, guns drawn, the con's eyes wide with fear as he realized Neal was being held at gun point too.

"Found THIS poking around here. Anyone we know?"

The man who'd been threatening Scott shook his head, eyes watching Neal intensely before making a signal: a finger across his throat. The gun man nodded, grabbing Neal and pulling him aside when the kid spoke up.

"Vega wanted an inside man didn't he? Take him. He's the best!"

The gun man paused, looking back at the other guy with a curious look. The man was around 6 foot, dark blond hair and blue green eyes that were more like an unpolished marble than anything. His face was scarred from obvious fights past and recent but he wasn't stupid as he glanced between Scott and Neal.

"Inside man... How do I know he's not a cop or Fed like your other friend..."

Scott glanced over at Neal with a look that told more than words could as he stood up straight and spoke.

"Because I'm Neal Caffrey."

**()()()**

Peter made it to the park and went straight to Bethesda Fountain as Neal had suggested. It was the only fountain really when they spoke of landmarks since it had been prominent in one of their initial cases. He glanced down at his watch and then back around at the masses of people walking past. He'd already been waiting 30 minutes when he got that gut feeling something was wrong. Neal wasn't normally late and he wasn't picking up his phone either which along with June's phone call told him something hinky was going on. He walked the length of the fountain and within a good 20 to 30 yards around as he tried to see if there was any sign the CI had been here.

"Dammit, Neal..."

He was tired now, almost an hour having passed and he was still no closer to figuring out why June had asked him to call or had diverted him in the first place. Neal had looked surprised so maybe...

Why would June call a ruse of a party that wasn't happening? There had to be a reason but he had been too tired to fight it knowing if it was something he could help with, Neal would have contacted him and he had although Peter had been the one to call. His gut was making him feel sick as he moved out of the way of some kids running past and stumbled back into a small copse of trees. Once the mob had passed he looked down to see if he'd torn his pants on the brush when something caught his eye.

RH

Someone had recently carved a very crude R and H into the tree he was leaning on, something else evident as he crouched down to see. Someone's fingernail had been left behind, just a bit of the white part which meant they had done it fast without thinking about the consequences. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the scene then looked around for more clues as he made a call.

"Reese... I need to borrow a forensics team in the park. Yes it's related to the case. I don't know how but just trust me sir. It's important. Ok... tell them to meet me by Bethesda fountain, west side. Thank you sir."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Another new story. I figured this would be good story fodder with a mini-Neal running around. They are thinking about bringing him back for a possible sequel but this is MY interpretation before they do anything official. How I wish I could write scripts for White Collar. Would make my day! :) Also the original title is anagrammed in the new one. Let me know what you think!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal waited to see what the men thought, hoping his reputation preceded him and not the one he currently had as a consultant. He could only hope. Scott was doing his best to act like this had all been set up ahead of time but was doing a less than stellar acting job. The kid was still green for someone who had accomplished so much in such a short time in the criminal world.

"Caffrey did you say? Any of you boys heard of him?"

Suddenly Neal almost wished they knew he was a consultant. At least then they'd know WHY and what his past was. This was not turning out the way he hoped for but then the day was still young.

"Angelo... He did the Metropolitan job back in 2000. Tell him, Neal."

Scott was defending him as best he could, keeping them from doing anything rash but time was short. The man holding him at gun point zip-tied his wrists behind him and pushed him up against a nearby tree, gun on his temple as he swallowed hard and waited to hear what "_Angelo_" said. The man seemed to be thinking, walking around him and between the others as his eyes roved between him and Scott.

"You did that job? I've heard rumors about the person behind it. His name wasn't Neal Caffrey."

Angelo started to make a signal but Neal coughed, nodding at the man as he made eye contact. He had to delay the inevitable maybe change things to the better, fingers digging into the bark behind him. There was enough noise to distract from what little sound his actions might be making.

"Nick Halden. I know him well."

He left it open as the man moved closer, breath on his face which smelled of menthol cigarettes and something pungent he couldn't place. Angelo was really reading him but he kept his eyes on those blue green orbs staring down at him coldly. Finally the man moved away, a cluck of his tongue indicating they were taking him and they turned to Scott.

"We'll take your friend with us. If he proves useful... We won't kill him."

Neal was dragged along, back through the trees and down a closed off area of the park away from the people and vendors. Scott was pulled ahead of him by two more men, all six making their way to a black SUV hidden in a maintenance area of the park. Neal had a bad feeling but had little time to think about it as he felt something pressed over his mouth.

"Can't have you seeing where we are and how to get away, can we?"

He struggled but the goon held him firmly, his eyes finally rolling back as the sickly sweet scent filled his nostrils. Gray edged his sight, vision blurring out of focus but not before he saw them do the same to Scott just before everything went black.

**()()()**

They managed to keep the passersby from interfering with the crime scene, most people ignoring the Feds in the copse of trees which was conveniently out of the way of the festivities. Peter stuck around, following what looked like someone was dragged through the thicket and off to a maintenance section of the park. There were faint tire tracks, forensics taking pictures when he pointed the scene out and taking some samples of oil and other items found in the area. A rag had been discarded, the scent obvious: _chloroform_. Someone had been knocked out and taken away from the place but was it Caffrey or someone else? The rag more than likely had DNA from being over someone's face so it was bagged and tagged. There were footprints in the area too, resin brought in to fill and take measurements.

Nothing about what June had said and Neal's reply to his call made sense but the more Peter thought about it one thing came up: Scott Rivers seemed to be involved but how was the question. He had found RH carved into the tree nothing else fitting those letters except that Rivers had to have been here. Once they got the DNA back it could be confirmed who had carved it but for now he only had assumptions and they all seemed to fit. Caffrey had jokingly dubbed the young man "_Robin Hoodie_" much to his regret but it had stuck and it was the first thing that popped into the agent's head when he saw the freshly marked tree trunk. He had to talk to June, calling over Jones as he joined him by the maintenance shed.

"I need to follow up on another lead. Think you can handle the site?"

Jones nodded, looking around at the team scouring for clues.

"Not a problem, boss. Call me if you need back up."

Peter nodded with a slight smile as he left the park and drove towards Riverside Drive.

**()()()**

June seemed less than surprised that Peter showed, letting the agent inside her home and immediately taking his arm in her hand, a look of concern on her face.

"Are they ok? Don't blame Neal..."

He held up a hand to stop her from saying anything else as he gave her a fairly stern look and she gazed dolefully back up at him. She was sorry if anything but he wasn't sure how much she was involved.

"You never did have a _Scotch and Wine tasting_ planned did you?"

It was obvious, her home the way he'd left it hours ago. June shook her head, leading him to the dining room and sitting down.

"No excuses, Peter. I take the full blame. Just, be easy on Neal. He had no idea Scott was here until I told him about the party. I just had to give them time to figure out how to approach you on the matter. They both flew out of here before I could realize just how wrong I had been. That's why I called you. Don't punish Neal!"

She was pleading with him in her manner, softly but with enough emotion to tug at his heart strings. Peter was in no mood to be played but it was obvious she was telling him the truth. June had her own mysterious past involving an ex-con of a husband named Byron but she was honest with him when it counted and right now he believed her. This was not going to make his life easier though.

"When did Scott approach you? I'm guessing he was here when we showed up or you wouldn't have been trying to get rid of me."

June nodded at him, her hands clasped before her nervously.

"He came in through the back door by the kitchen asking for Neal. I talked to him a moment and knew whatever was wrong, he was not guilty of the crime he was running from. I know a guilty man when I see one, Agent Burke."

She paused, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I also know a young man who is afraid and terrified someone is going to kill him. Scott Rivers was looking for a helping hand but he was nervous about talking to me until I convinced him to wait upstairs for Neal. You both came in after I had gone downstairs to check on some business for the house or I would have stopped you at the front door."

She stared up at him, eyes meeting his and daring him to deny what she said. Peter stared back but he saw no artifice there despite knowing her background. June was speaking the truth so he nodded, holding up a hand to interrupt her.

"You said Scott was afraid. Did he tell you of what or who?"

June blinked back at him then shook her head.

"He said it was better I didn't know. He wanted to talk to Neal only and that's why I had to... well I apologize for the lie but it was necessary at the time."

Peter sighed but nodded, thinking about how much he should tell her but it seemed she was involved. He wasn't going to take her in but this made things complicated. Whatever she told him now, he could only use at his own discretion. Hughes couldn't know or Jones and Diana for that matter.

"June... Scott is on the run and there are serious charges against him. He's... He may have killed a Federal agent."

He saw her face pale, hand covering her mouth as she shook her head.

"That young man killed an agent? It must be a mistake! Trust me Peter when I tell you I felt no threat from him, only concern. He was worried about me when he said I couldn't know what had happened. Are you certain _HE_ did it?"

June looked surprised at the allegations as if her own child had been accused of a crime. Peter shrugged beginning to think there was more to this story as he heard what she had to say. She had a good head for weeding out bad and good cons. Neal was an excellent example of her instinct for good if not misguided cons. Maybe his feeling about Scott hadn't been wrong. If the con was innocent, who had murdered Jessica Marks and why had they tried to pin it on him?

"That's the story but there's no proof otherwise yet. He's the only suspect and he's missing as is Neal. Has he called you?"

June shook her head, worry in her eyes.

"He left after the young man. I heard them talking..."

She blushed indicating that she had been eavesdropping, something he noticed she seemed to do when concerned with the parties involved. For once he didn't mind but he knew Neal probably wouldn't either since it might help Peter find him.

"I think he was telling Neal the truth but he didn't want to involve you... (Just hear me out before you say anything.) Scott... he didn't kill that agent. He told Neal as much but didn't want to involve you in case... in case the same happened to you."

Peter was drawn dumb by her comment. Scott had been worried about him? Why would he care if he... IF he had killed Jessica Marks. Neal had tried to get him to come to Peter and the young man had run in fear. The other people in those bank surveillance photos were still suspect and not yet identified. If he could find out who they were, maybe he'd have a lead on where Scott and Caffrey had gone. There had to be a connection.

"Thank you June. Tell me if Neal calls. I'll stay in touch."

**()()()**

Peter drove home, sitting in his car a moment outside of his residence thinking. This case which started out as a simple gang of robbers was turning into something so much more complicated. Something much darker.

1) Scott Rivers had run and Agent Marks was murdered.

2) Scott was seen on the surveillance photos with the bank robbers from a whole other case.

3) Neal had gone after the young man and now he was missing too. In all the excitement, Peter had forgotten one important detail. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up a number.

"_Marshal's office. How may we assist you?_"

"Agent Burke, FBI. Tell me the location of anklet 9305 Alpha. Neal Caffrey."

He waited as the operator typed in some information then reported back to him.

"_9305 Alpha is showing up in Central Park near Bethesda Fountain. It's within their radius. Did you need some assistance, Agent?_"

Peter blinked, shaking his head. He knew Neal was no where near the fountain. They had searched the area and now all they had was the carved letters _RH_ with the bit of nail found there.

"No. Thank you for your assistance."

He hung up, pushing the phone away when he heard a tap on the window and turned to see Elizabeth standing there. Peter rolled it down and smiled up at her although a bit distractedly. Neal had that effect on him.

"Hun... What's going on that you're sitting in the car and didn't come talk to your devoted wife?"

She was being facetious, reaching in as she leaned over to kiss him. Peter kissed her back, pulling the keys from the car and exiting afterward. They walked with their arms wrapped around the other's waists into their home, Satchmo coming to greet them as they entered the house.

"So, you never told me why you've been sitting in the car like an agent surveying the house. Anything I should know about? My boyfriend is already gone."

El was smiling and he did his best to smile back, but his mind was on Neal and Scott.

"Funny, hun. Neal..."

He would have said more but she nodded knowingly, moving them towards the kitchen where he smelled a fresh pot of coffee.

"I'm guessing you're just here as a pit stop. Did you need an overnight bag? I can pack you some sandwiches and a thermos. Just let me know."

Peter couldn't imagine having a more understanding partner, hugging his wife to him and kissing her again.

"Sorry... this case. We were supposed to be working on something a little more staid and then, _Robin Hoodie_ wandered back into the picture. I'm not the Sheriff."

He was making that last bit more than clear, El stifling a slight chuckle before getting more serious.

"Ah, the infamous Mini-Neal you guys were hunting last year. So what's going on? What did Neal do? In fact... where is Neal? I thought you two were going to be working late at June's on a case."

Peter wasn't sure how to tell her what had happened. He didn't want his wife involved for now until he knew what was going on.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Long story. I will explain when I come home tomorrow. I promise, El. I'm going to pack a bag and get going. Hughes doesn't know I'm here and we're supposed to be finding Scott."

She nodded in understanding, going into the kitchen to get a thermos going as he heard her call up to him.

"It's already packed by the bedroom door. I was going to take it to you."

He smiled, hurrying up the stairs and stopping in the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He removed his jacket and hung it up on the back of the door over a white bathrobe. He noticed his hands were still dirty from handling evidence as he leaned over the sink and washed them clean. Peter saw flashes of the day's events in his mind, trying to piece it all together but not seeing a connection yet. His cell buzzed in his blazer pocket as he dried his hands and grabbed it.

"Burke... Reese. Yes... Yes sir... no... I'm at home. I came to pick up some things and I'm headed back to the office. Yes... not a problem sir."

At least he hadn't asked about Neal... yet. He would have to tell him once he got back to the Bureau. It was obvious the tracker had been messed with or hacked in some manner if Caffrey was showing up in the park at the scene of the crime. Something was definitely hinky here and he would find out what.

**()()()**

Neal stepped out of the darkness into what seemed to be the outer lobby for the White Collar offices. He blinked uncertain why he was here or how as he moved to his right towards two glass doors and passed through without opening them. He was in the bullpen now, his desk where it always was but things looked "_different_." His usual items weren't there and a new name tag sat on the desk: _Darius Mayer_. Neal wondered if it was a joke as he found himself continuing along the rows of desks up to two familiar but older looking individuals he finally identified as Jones and Diana. Both looked to have aged 15 years each, gray at the temples of Jones while Diana looked as pretty as ever with a few more age lines than he remembered. Something had changed, his mind trying to figure out what.

"Sir... you might want to see this."

Diana had moved up the few stairs towards Hughes' office but something looked different there too. Neal moved closer despite himself and saw an older man with graying hair and a few wrinkles staring back. It wasn't Hughes and at first he couldn't figure out who it was until Jones joined them.

"Boss..."

They only called one person Boss and Neal stared at the older man a little closer. The figure looked so much older than 15 years should have put on any person, his mind finally realizing it was his friend and partner, Peter Burke. Why was he sitting in Hughes' office? It made no sense to him until he saw the plaque to the side.

_**In Memorium, Reese Eric Hughes. 1938 - 2010**_

Hughes was dead? So Peter had been promoted? Neal didn't want to think about it, watching the figures but not able to talk, his mouth refusing to open as he observed the scene before him. Another plaque showed him that this was indeed Peter's new office. He was the new head of the department. A part of him felt happy for his friend's promotion while another felt it had been for reasons that weren't very happy.

"It's a cold case, Sir. Scott Rivers... They found Caffrey there too."

Neal watched as Peter looked up, brown eyes tired and dull but nodded, taking the file and reading it until his eyes were shiny and wet with tears. The agent sniffed them back, waving the two agents off quietly as he stood and stared out the window behind him. Neal remained, moving closer to his friend and wanting to reach out.

"_Why Neal..._"

The words were soft, barely audible and full of so much emotion, anger more than evident. He suddenly regretted so many things, mouth trying to open but refusing to do so as the agent turned back around and threw the file onto the desktop. A photo fell out, sliding across where Neal could see it, his eyes gaping. In the photo were two bodies, skeletons if anything but packed away like mummies in cement, arms obviously bound still with yellowed zip-ties. It was himself, tie clip obvious on one corpse while the other had a decaying black hoodie. Scott...

_Peter? Peter, I'm right here! I'm sorry... please. I'm sorry... Peter..._

The scene faded away, his voice still pleading for the older man to see him as he felt himself coming too. Something stuck in his mouth, another something pulled tight over his lips keeping him silent. The more he drifted from the odd nightmare, the more he sensed pain in the form of a massive headache wash over him. He wanted to be sick but pushed the feeling aside as consciousness came and he opened his eyes to a different nightmare.

They were in a box, soft breathing beside him making him aware he wasn't alone as he turned to see Scott unconscious next to him inside the large crate. They were both still zip-tied, mouths gagged as well as their ankles. Neal had to figure a way out, a slit of light coming through a hole in the box as he pushed his eye to it and glanced through. They were in a large storage facility, boxes as far as the eye could see. There appeared to be no people so maybe they had been left here for later. Neal grunted softly, flipping his head until his tie flung around over his shoulder and he grabbed at it with his bound hands. It took some finagling but he got the tie clip off, releasing the small dagger inside he used for escapes among other things. It had been a gift from June, Neal only finding the hidden knife while cleaning the piece one afternoon. Lucky thing he hadn't changed clothes before Scott showed up. They needed all the luck they could muster.

It was a few minutes later he was free, stretching his arms as best he could as he freed his legs and then worked on Scott's bonds. The young man was still out cold but they needed to get away before those men showed up again.

"_Scott... wake up!_"

He hissed at the young man, nudging him but the young con didn't budge. That's when he saw the mark on his neck and realized they had given him something extra. Maybe they weren't coming back for them. He tried to think back to what had happened after he'd been knocked out. Neal couldn't remember being conscious after that. Maybe Vega had figured out who he was and that's why they were here instead of helping out which would have given them a better chance to escape. He had a very bad feeling they did know who he was and that he was working with the Feds. Perhaps anonymity wasn't so bad after all.

"_Scott... come on._"

The young man's pulse was slow but steady, breath good once he got the tape off and the rags out of his mouth but he didn't wake. He glanced down at the watch on Scott's arm and saw four hours had passed. He wondered if Peter was angry at him. They were supposed to meet and much as he had hated to admit it, he had stood the agent up in the past. It had been for a good reason but this time hadn't been his fault. How as he to know the Vega gang was involved? Scott hadn't told him that part of the story.

"_Scott!_"

He hissed at the young man in his ear and saw a twitch, eyes moving beneath closed lids but nothing else. After a moment he heard a low groan, covering the young man's mouth a bit so the sound wouldn't travel. He had no idea if they were truly alone in the warehouse. Finally, blue eyes peered up at him in the dimly lit crate, a dullness there as they closed again. The young man wasn't going to be easy to wake up, whatever drug they'd given him pretty powerful as he heard Scott's breath slow and grow shallow again. He was out and Neal was going to have to figure out a plan to carry him out of the warehouse. He glanced down at his ankle seeing something flash back at him with a green glow. His anklet was still on but it was mangled looking, the light flashing on and off between off and green. It was obvious they had tried to cut or pry it off but Peter had told him this newer model couldn't be removed by normal means. Without the key, it was pretty much stuck on him. Antonio and his goons hadn't known that but they did manage to break it. Figures. Now he had no way to contact Peter unless he found a phone. They still had to get out of the crate and make their escaped.

"Guess it's all me today."

He saw the faint indication of hinges on one end of the panel he was facing. Using the tie clip, he started to pry out the pins. It took some needling but he finally got the first pin out, his hand sore and bruised but there was two more to go. Scott gave another groan which gave him some comfort he would maybe not have to carry the young man out of there if they were out of this box any time soon. Another 20 minutes and he had the second pin out. Maybe that would be enough? He shoved hard on the end of the box but it remained stuck as he sighed and went to work on the third one. Hopefully there wasn't some other contraption keeping the box closed beyond the lock and hinges.

"What... is that noise?"

Scott sounded like someone having a hangover, whatever drug they'd given him probably not far off from a drinking binge. Neal shushed him, moving closer to whisper to him.

"Trying to get us out of here, wherever here is. What do you remember?"

He bent over and worked on the last hinge pin, hammering up as best he could from the cramp position while Scott sat up and looked over at him with tired eyes.

"Being knocked out and then... Shit! You told them who you were. They gave you something and you spoke of Peter and the investigation."

Neal stopped what he was doing, dropping the tie pin and looking at the younger con. Scott looked pale despite the dimly lit space. He was thinking of what had happened to Jessica. She had known about his being approached by the Vega gang and tried to help him. Antonio had found out and they'd had her killed. Peter was in danger if they didn't get out of here.

"I don't remember... I told them about Peter? What else did I say?"

He started thinking about Mozzie, Sara and June. Elizabeth... he'd already put her in danger once. Peter would never forgive him. His hands were shaking as he quickly went back to removing the last hinge pin. They had to get out of her now. Too much time had gone by. Anything could have happened.

"Neal... it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have... come. I don't know why I thought..."

Neal stopped what he doing long enough to turn and shake his head at the younger man.

"It's not your fault. You came to get help from a bad situation. You couldn't know what they would do. THAT is not your fault. Trust me but we should have gone to Peter. Will you listen to me next time?"

Scott nodded to him as Neal thought of his own close call not too long ago. He still felt guilty for what happened with Keller and El but he had to get past it and do what he could to remedy the situation. It had been several months now and things had been good. They had to stay that way as he heard the last pin pop out of place and he sighed in relief.

"Ok... now help me push."

**()()()**

It was a quiet bustling of agents in the Bureau, late as it was, when Peter arrived. Hughes was in his office despite the hour glancing down and waving the Senior agent up to his office. Diana was at her desk doing research while Jones was still absent. It had been three hours now since everything had started and he still had very few answers to what was going on with Scott and Neal.

"Sir?"

Peter entered the office, Hughes motioning for him to close the door.

"Caffrey isn't with you?"

The agent shook his head, remaining standing as he moved nearer the desk and leaned over.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about, Reese. Can I be candid?"

He would probably get chewed out but he had to bring up the topic of Neal and Scott. He would leave June out but the rest was accurate enough. Hughes gazed up at him with a wary look then nodded, moving to the windows to close the shades and lock the door as they sat and got more comfortable.

"I'm guessing this is off the record?"

Reese was being magnanimous despite everything that had happened in the recent past. Peter shrugged.

"I think some of this is relevant to the case and the connection to the thefts."

His boss nodded, pulling out a bottle from a desk that looked like scotch.

"I think we can do have some just this once. Talk to me, Peter."

Peter took the glass and took a sip as Hughes took a long gulp of his and refilled before he started.

"Scott went to see Neal. He wanted help... protection from some men who were threatening him and who may have actually murdered Agent Marks. I think the men might be the same ones in the surveillance footage from the robbery."

Hughes looked surprised but nodded, taking another long sip of his drink and offering Peter a refill. He refused, still nursing the one glass.

"So you think the boy is innocent? Do you have proof? His DNA is all over Agent Mark's home."

Peter nodded, taking another quick drink of his scotch.

"They were friends like Caffrey and myself. If I were killed tomorrow, they might find Neal's DNA on my body. It wouldn't prove he killed me."

Hughes nodded at the comment, his expression softening as he sighed and put the bottle away.

"Is that it then? I can't use hearsay on a case, Peter. You know that better than anyone. What other proof do you have? If Rivers is with Caffrey? Where did they go?"

Hughes had guessed what he was only suspect of.

"A witness saw Caffrey chasing the young man. I think they were together in the park. I called Neal and he was supposed to meet me at the fountain but he never showed."

Reese sighed, throwing up his hands.

"Caffrey is unreliable. You know that as well as I do..."

Peter shook his head.

"Sir... His anklet says he's in the park near the fountain but I was in that area searching for him. Caffrey wasn't there. That's when I found the tree with the carved letters, RH. They were there for a reason: Robin Hoodie. I think something happened and Caffrey left them as a clue."

His boss was about to reply when they heard a knock on the door, Jones there when Reese opened it. The Junior Agent looked a bit anxious, excited almost as he held up a report in red. Everyone knew what that meant, Peter's eyes wide with anticipation. Had they managed to get forensics back so soon from the site?

"These are the initials findings on the cloth found at the scene and fingernail fragment. There was a dark hair found on the same tree and some blood. I think you'll find it interesting."

Jones passed the brightly colored folder over to Hughes, the senior agent in charge taking it and opening it as Jones nodded to Peter and left them alone. Reese took his time reading the file, flipping through it before giving a deep sigh and finally handing it over to Peter. Nervously he opens up the folder and glances down at the words on the first page, a photo of the cloth attached. His eye widen, his hands flipping pages as he scans the next two pages and the ones after, a picture of the nail and analysis.

"Looks like you might be right, Peter. Caffrey was in the park but someone took him. All the evidence is there only..."

Peter nodded, glad to know Neal was innocent of wrong doing but afraid now as other thoughts filled the gap.

"Scott... I don't think he did this but he was there. Did we get any footage from surveillance?"

Hughes went to the door and poked his head out, looking at Diana who glanced up when Jones hissed at her. She was finishing something up as she grabbed up her laptop and headed up towards upper level.

"Sir... There is some footage from the park surveillance. It's blurry but it indicates Caffrey was in that copse of trees."

She puts the laptop on the desk where they can both see, pushing play and pausing as they see Scott disappear into the brush, playing the film when Caffrey shows a few minutes later, a cell pushed to his ear as he looked around curiously. Peter guessed that was when he called the consultant, the film showing Neal turning towards the copse, phone pushed into his pocket. From there the two men disappear and nobody sees them again, Diana pushing stop and loading up another film.

"This is the other footage we just received. It shows four men, two holding what appears to be Caffrey and another figure in a dark hoodie, Scott Rivers. I think they were kidnapped but their faces aren't clear."

She pauses the film again, Peter looking at it closer before standing and heading for the door.

"Leave it there, Diana. I... be right back."

He ran next door to his office, grabbing up the folder from his desk with the robbers on it. Peter heads back, holding it up to the picture frozen from the Central Park camera. The figures match, especially the one who isn't helping to carry Caffrey or Rivers. These are their thieves and now kidnappers. Maybe Scott was innocent as June said, Hughes and Diana looking at what he was pointing out as he smiled slightly.

"Same profiles blurry or not. I think we have our suspects. Any footage showing the SUV? Any plates."

Diana nodded but with a frown.

"Didn't come up with anything. Plates were faked and Caffrey's anklet is showing up as being in the park. We searched all over but he's not there."

Peter nodded, sighing.

"Yes... I found that out earlier. I think they tried to remove it so it was damaged. We won't be able to find him otherwise. How about the direction of the vehicle? Any hints?"

Diana shook her head.

"They were lost after four cams near Battery Park. They could have gone any direction after that. Sorry Boss."

Peter smiled at her, Hughes nodding as they thanked her for her good work and went back to their chat. He was quiet, thinking about everything that had just showed up until Reese coughed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Burke?"

He looked up uncertain what to say. His partner was missing as was the only lead on who really killed Jessica Marks and they had no idea where they were or who had them except for blurry profiles on two very different surveillance films.

"I'm hoping Caffrey's luck hasn't run out yet... for his sake and Scott's."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **Looks like things are getting exciting! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal and Scott pushed hard on the stuck crate lid until they felt some give. It took another hard shove with both of their feet to get the panel to finally break free, crate wobbling dangerously as they peered out. They were at the very top of a three crate pile which rose up to nearly a story off the ground as they climbed out of the box and crouched along the top.

"_Now what?_"

Scott was whispering, Neal thinking as best he could considering the after effects of the chloroform. He had ignored them up until now but the dull throb in his head wasn't giving up.

"_We find a way out. Over there._"

He pointed to their right at a door marked Exit. Scott looked confused, pointing back at the open bay to their right when Neal shook his head.

"_Open door means guards if not someone coming in and out. Closed door means nobody's watching that side... hopefully. Come on._"

Scott seemed to understand as they quietly crawled over the top of the crates and found a safe way down to the cement floor below. They had to be careful, every sound seeming to echo off the sides of the huge warehouse they were in as they used as much stealth to move along. Thank goodness he had rubber soled dress shoes or he'd be in trouble. Neal was leading them through a maze of boxes when he stopped Scott from going forward. There were voices, familiar ones. Neal remembered Antonio and his goons but this was only the former and a new voice he didn't know.

"Yes. He said the agent was investigating the robberies. They must know something or the kid told them. I'm pretty sure what Caffrey said was truth. He was pretty juiced up. He won't remember much not that it matters. They're going to take a swim in the Hudson."

Neal gulped realizing this was worse than he thought. He turned to see the look on Scott's face which probably mirrored his own terror he was trying so hard to contain. He kept a hand up for silence as they listened to the rest of the chat between the two men.

"They won't wake up for a while then? Good. We can lure the agent here with a message from his friend. Still have his cell? Excellent! I've been meaning to get rid of a certain interfering influence. It will look like just another ex-con killing their keeper."

There was a deep blood curdling laugh and then the two men started to walk away, voices echoing back to them as they faded.

"Sounds like a plan, Vega.

Neal tried his best to hear but the voices were faint now, despite echoing back, frustrating him as he felt the need to follow and see what was being said. They had pretty much not only admitted to killing Agent Marks but to planning their murders if not... He swallowed hard at the thought... if not Peter Burke's.

"_Neal?_"

Scott was staring at him as he nodded, coming back to himself. First things first. They needed to get out of here, find a way to contact the Bureau and hopefully catch Peter before he got that call.

"_Come on._"

Neal moved to where the two men had been, peering out cautiously and seeing the path to the Exit door clear. He moved along, looking at the door to see it wasn't wired and no cameras so they were safe as he ushered Scott ahead of him and they moved quickly towards the exit. They only had a few more yards to go when something hot and burning hit Neal in the leg, the floor coming up to meet him as he collapsed to the ground. Scott paused, his hand on the door but Neal just waved at him to keep going. The younger man looked uncertain, turning to help him but he hissed at the kid to run as he tried to drag himself back behind the crates to hide. Scott nodded just as a bullet narrowly missed him and he disappeared out the Exit door into the night.

His leg was burning as he turned to go back into the maze of boxes, the sound of a gun cocking very close to his ear stopping him in his tracks.

"Mr. Caffrey. Just the man I wanted to meet."

Antonio _Diablo_ Vega stood there suddenly, Neal knowing the man's face from pictures more than anything but even up close the man was obviously a killer. That's who had been talking with Angelo, the memory of that laugh making his blood run cold. He did his best to hide his discomfort and fear. Vega walked around him like a predator surveying his prey for weakness, the other goon holding him at gunpoint as Neal was made to stand and watched the men carefully, eyes never leaving Vega's

"You're not afraid of me, Mr. Caffrey? You should be. I just made a call to pick up your '_keeper_' Agent Burke. Mr. Rivers may have left us but he'll get caught by the authorities. I'm not afraid of his talking but you... You've been on the skids with your keeper since that little incident with the Nazi treasure."

The man clucked his tongue, Neal wondering how Vega knew about that but hiding his surprise with a smirk. He was in deep but he couldn't let the man know that.

"_Alleged_ treasure. You shouldn't believe everything you read in tabloids, Tony."

He saw the man's face redden, the distraction long enough to make him hopefully forget about Scott if he meant to send anyone else after the kid. Yes, FBI and the rest were looking for the young con but he had a better chance with law enforcement than with Vega's men at the moment. He felt a crack to the back of his head, the gun man hitting him hard enough to stun. Two brown wing tips filled his vision before his head was pulled up by the hair to look into dark hazel green eyes that blurred in and out of focus before him.

"So I heard you sung pretty well under the influence. Shall we try for a second performance, Mr. Caffrey? I'm sure your interests don't just side towards the Fed. Do you have a lady friend we can bring to visit you?"

Neal struggled but a knee was suddenly holding him down at the neck, arms pinned behind him tight as cold metal was held to his temple.

"Temper temper... we can '_temper_' that anger to something a little more agreeable. Can't we Angelo?"

Neal felt his arms zip-tied at the elbows securely, legs secured at the knees and ankles before he was sat up again, the gunshot graze hurting as they rough handled him.

"This is some very nice product a medical friend supplies for my drug trade. Makes people agreeable who don't want to talk and others... well it looks like they had an unfortunate accident while drinking. Not addictive and hard to find in the bloodstream afterward. The perfect murder weapon."

He gazed up to see Angelo had joined them, syringe in hand. He suddenly had a faint memory to this happening before as the gun man held him tight, neck exposed as he felt the needle pushed into his skin. Neal winced, the spot growing warm and his body relaxing before he had time to fight the effects, slumping to the floor. His cheek lay against the cool cement, eyes staring up blankly at fuzzy figures who's voices seemed to echo and buzz around him like so many bees.

_Tell me more about yourself, Mr. Caffrey._

_Do you have any __other__ friends we could ask to join us?_

_I think Agent Burke will be here soon. You like him don't you? You risked your life for his lovely wife. Maybe we could make it a reunion?_

Laughter echoed in his head making him dizzy as his body gave into the drug totally, lips starting to move as if to answer the questions. Antonio sighed, someone pushing rags into his mouth before a word could escape, tape pulled over his lips.

_We only need to kill the Fed and make it look like a fight between friends. Make it happen!_

**()()()**

Peter was exhausted when Reese told him to go home at 10 PM. They had been looking for the two cons for the past 6 hours, other agents taking up the slack as the day crew changed out for some rest and breaks.

"I don't want you back here before 5 AM, Burke. Understand? There are cells for you to call in tips. Rest."

Peter nodded but he wanted to keep going, find out where his partner was and who these men were. They still had no lead on Neal or Scott's location or the identity of the men who had taken them. The pictures they had were too blurry to ID anyone but Scott in them and that had been a long shot at best. The agent pushed the files back into their folders, stuck them in his briefcase and headed home with a wave to Jones and Diana. They had already settled in for the long haul. He wanted to as well but Hughes was seeing the attachment he had to Neal as a distraction or he'd have told him to stay. Guess he would get a few hours with his wife and maybe a late dinner before he napped and got some more work done at the sofa.

It was quiet in the FBI garage as he walked automatically to where he always parked his car, mind distracted by the case. Neal's anklet was offline technically but showing he was in the park. Scott had been there too, his partner chasing him but... running from mystery men who had possibly taken them both. All the elements were there but who had taken them was the blank spot on his mental white board.

"Agent Burke?"

Peter turned around at the sound of the voice to find himself face to face with a gun. He was suddenly very awake as the masked figure smiled at him and pointed towards a black sedan with tinted windows parked nearby with the motor running. He hadn't noticed, his mind too wrapped up in the case to see what was around him.

"Get in."

Peter wondered if they knew where they were as he moved to comply, the back door to the vehicle popping open, another masked man inside with a gun pointed at him as he slipped into the backseat followed by the first kidnapper. The man inside immediately reached inside and took his service weapon and handcuffs, the first man holding the gun to his temple as he complied and put his arms behind him to be cuffed tightly.

"Good. You know how to listen. We're going to take a ride to see a friend of yours. He spoke very highly of you we thought you might want to be reunited. Marko..."

Peter wasn't prepared for what was about to happen as a cloth sack was pulled over his head and he struggled, trying to kick or lash out but his legs were held down, the sound of zip-ties being pulled around his legs over and under his knees and then at his ankles making it hard for him to move. The bag didn't keep him from drawing breath but the pungent aroma of something sickly sweet pressed deeply against his face as he opened his mouth for air and finally succumbed to the darkness as the chloroform knocked him out.

**()()()**

Scott felt guilty as hell as he made his escape from the warehouse and the Vega gang. His mind went back to seeing the man who'd tried to help him, Neal Caffrey, laying on the cement with a grazed leg. He could have gone back to help but the ex-con turned Federal consultant had motioned for him to run so he had with much regret done exactly that. It took some of his best tricks but he finally lost the two guys pursuing him and made it back into the heart of the city. He really wasn't much of a runner and he wondered how Neal had gotten along so well with all the tricks he knew and had told him about the first and last time they'd met.

He had no money, Angelo and the rest of the man taking their possessions when they had been captured. Scott was a wanted man but he had to find someone to help who would understand he was innocent and not make judgment immediately. He thought about the agent Neal worked for. Vega had set his eyes on him so maybe he could go to the Bureau and warn him? He shook his head at the thought as he hid in a darkened stoop and tried to think of something else.

_Mozzie!_

He wasn't sure how to find him, his excitement failing as he tried to think of other options. The little guy had told him some stories about Caffrey. Told him how he had hidden out with the wife of Agent Burke during at least two occasions. She was a sympathetic soul but he didn't know her. He could go back to June but he wanted to keep as many people from getting hurt as he could. Caffrey had risked his life for his and Vega was going to kill him given half the chance. The memory of Agent Marks flashed through his mind and he realized what it was he had to do. He needed help. He drew his dirty hoodie up over his head and pushed his hands into his pockets as he stepped out onto the sidewalk again and moved to the nearest pay phone. It only took a moment to find who he wanted as he pulled the page from the book under the phone and made his way towards his destination.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke sat up on the sofa, Satchmo laying on his pillow not 4 feet away when she heard a low growl coming from the Labrador just before someone made a quiet knock on the door. She felt a tinge of fear wash over her as she remember the Keller incident not so long ago. Peter was at work for the night so she was alone but she was ok. She had her phone by her side as she reached to dial the first two digits of 9-1-1 as she rose, walking over to the shelf by the fax and pulled out a heavy statuette. El didn't expect anyone and Mozzie's knock was more iambic pentameter when he showed up suddenly she knew it wasn't him.

The knocking faded to silence as she panicked and started to dial the rest of the number, finger poised to push call as the sound stopped and she heard someone cursing. Curiosity made her move closer, listening to the person talking quietly behind the door.

A young man leaned against the door in a dark hoodie, the hint of light brown hair underneath as she yelled out.

"My husband is a Federal Agent and armed! What do you want?"

She was probably being stupid but something made her pause as the figure turned and looked at her through the window with an equally surprised and frightened expression.

"_I'm... a friend of Neal Caffrey's. He's in trouble._"

El blinked, something about the young man coming to her in a flash as she realized who he might be. She was still uncertain but continued to hold the phone at the ready for her call and opened the door, Satchmo continuing to growl at the door.

"What's your name?"

The boy, that's what he looked like, his face still lined somewhat with baby fat and innocent wide eyes despite who she knew he must be as he stared up at her and made her feel sorry for him as she had when she first met Neal.

"Sco... Scott, Ma'am. Is your husband here?"

Scott? She tried to think back and realize this was who she thought, finally making a motion for him to enter as the young man glanced around nervously, eyes watching Satchmo as the dog cornered him and began to sniff at the young man his teeth showing. After a moment the dog cocked his head to one side and started to lick Scott's hand, pushing his muzzle to his leg as if to say "_He's ok._" Elizabeth had already closed and locked the door watching the two curiously. If Satchmo thought he was ok...

"Scott Rivers? Robin Hoodie..."

She watched him blush slightly at the name but nod, pulling the hood aside and she could see bruises now, cuts and a larger mark on his neck that indicated he might have been injected with something. His eyes were bluish like Neal's but more of a pale turquoise than anything. He was indeed very much like her husband's partner if they'd met him at a younger age.

"My husband is looking for you... Why are you here and where is Neal?"

She was still holding the cell and statuette for safety reasons but had forgotten she needed to push call on the phone as he looked down at his feet like a child and spoke in a mumbled tone. He was a far cry from the confident thief she'd heard, or cocky kid that Peter had compared to Neal but he was still very young.

"I... I can't say. I need to talk to your husband. Turn myself in and get help."

He sounded honest enough but she still felt uncertain at telling him she was alone.

"Upstairs but stop... I'll go get him. You... stay here."

She pointed at a chair in the small dining room area by the back door and he sat obediently as Satchmo moved over and nudged his hand to pet him. Scott looked uncertain but finally gave into the Labrador's need for attention before she left him and made her way upstairs, cell phone erasing 9-1-1 and calling another person.

"Peter... honey, you need to come home now. Call me when you get this message."

El wasn't sure who else to call as she debated and finally made the call she needed. He could help if anyone could.

"_You rang?_"

She smiled despite her uncertainty, peering downstairs to see Scott still playing with Satchmo while looking around the living room. El went back upstairs and nodded at the cell.

"Moz... I could really use your help right now. I have an unexpected guest. You might know him as Robin Hoodie..."

The cell was quiet and she thought maybe he had hung up when a gasp came back to her.

"_Oh... uhm, Be right there, El. Is the Suit around?_"

She sighed and shook her head now in the bedroom sitting on the bed and looking over at a picture of her hard working husband and feeling lonely.

"No."

There was silence again until she heard a cough and Mozzie spoke again.

"_You're alone?_"

El blinked, turning from the photo to wipe at her eyes and shrug as she answered.

"Not really. Satchmo is with me."

She was lying to herself but Mozzie didn't judge. He was pretty straight forward but he didn't really judge.

"_I'll be there in 20 minutes. Keep the kid occupado and El..._"

He paused making her curious what he was going to say.

"I know, paranoia is your friend?"

She heard him give a soft chuckle before he answered her.

"_Not what I would have said in this case but yes... You are much braver than you think. I'll stay on the line if you want._"

El smiled and nodded back.

"I'd like that. Thanks, Mozz."

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure where he was or why, his mind off in the ether as the drug they'd given him made his brains turn to mush. He wanted to talk, just tell them everything. He kind of wished in the back of his brain that Peter was here so he would hear it all. He wanted Peter to know what was in his head. He wanted to be honest with someone he trusted, all the truth he had hidden away and secrets floating to the top of his brain and sitting on the tip of his tongue ready to be foisted on the first person to hear. Much as he would prefer Peter Burke to listen, he'd tell these goons or even Antonio Vega. Fear had left him, his body limp as he lolled on the ground where they'd left him bound and gagged.

"Mmmmmphh..."

He was trying to speak but couldn't, rags stuffed into his mouth and tape over his lips. Neal felt somewhat untethered like a 2 year old told to stay in one place but wanting to run around and scream and yell at the top of his lungs. His body was too limp though but the idea was there, the drug letting all his inhibitions loose as he was left trapped in his body just watching through a foggy viewfinder up at the fish bowl view his eyes currently had of the world.

_I wish he'd stop making noise already!_

_Calm down, Angelo. We'll get our turn._

_Yeah, so says Vega. I want it now! Smug bastard smiling up at me. Where are the boys with that agent?_

The men went on talking, cold heartless with murder in mind but it didn't affect the happy euphoria Neal felt. The need to share that made him mumble through his gag till Angelo moved closer and lifted him by his lapels, gun pushed up against his forehead.

_SHUT up you stupid ass!_

Neal just nodded, dopey smile beneath the tape as he is eyes rolled back into his skull and he kept mumbling quietly. Didn't they want to hear what he had to say? Tony had asked... asked if he had a special someone. Sara. They should talk to Sar... Sa...

Angelo threw him back down on the ground but Neal barely felt it. The drug was wearing off or something else was kicking in. He felt euphoric but sleepy; Drunk but relaxed like having had several glasses of a fine Chablis. Neal curled up despite his arms being bound behind him and rolled over on his side, eyes staring up at the figures nearby, voices echoing in the background.

_I can't believe this guy was a thief. He gave it all up for a Fed's wife? I'd have been long gone on a desert island. No cares in the world..._

Mozzie's voice seemed to replace Angelo's, a frown coming to his face as he lay there, eyes staring blankly at the blurry figures nearby as the scenery changed to some past memory.

_Make a choice, Neal. Tick Tock!_

Neal shook his head at the imaginary Mozzie, mumbling through his rag he didn't want to choose. Don't make me choose!

"I see our friend is still riding high on that drug. Maybe we should take advantage?"

Vega had returned but Angelo sighed, getting up and moving away.

"Let me kill him already, boss. He's nothing but a fool!"

Their voices were clearer now, Neal not understanding why but listening with a part of his brain that wasn't concentrating on arguing with past Mozzie.

"He's a very cunning con, Angelo. Caffrey... you should look up his resume. If he wasn't a Federal snitch, I'd have him on my payroll. It's a shame he hates guns. I could use such an effective thief."

There was a sound echoing off in the distance, a door opened and hitting the side of the warehouse. Footsteps followed and after a moment he could hear Tony giving a compliment to someone.

"Very good. Master and pet reunited. This calls for a celebration. A late night picnic by the River. Bring our guests."

Neal turned his head as he was lifted, body limp but eyes looking around at everything including a new figure they were carrying beside him. He recognized them.

_Peter?_

**()()()**

El had remained upstairs a while longer, talking to Mozzie as he headed towards her home, chit chatting. She felt better already. Despite knowing it was this man who had caused so much havoc between her husband and his partner, she couldn't hate him. He had given up the treasure as much as Neal had to get her back safely. She couldn't forget that he had come back to help them.

"_I'm coming up the walk. Wait for my knock before you open. There are vandals everywhere!_"

She couldn't help but snicker at that one but nodded, moving towards the stairs and back down to the first floor. Scott turned and looked at her as he was back to sitting at the dining table as she had instructed. His blue eyes were gazing at her curiously but she just acted calm and normal.

_**Knock Knock... Knock... Knock Knock**_

El moved to the door, hanging up the cell as she opened it and saw Mozzie standing there shivering slightly from the cold night air.

"Night is certainly more novel and less profane than day."

She smiled, ushering him inside as she noticed Scott stiffen some and stand. He knew Mozzie it seemed, the older con looking around her at the young man curiously.

"Robin Hoodie, we meet again."

Scott blinked as did El before Mozzie shrugged at them both, smiling to disarm the situation.

"Sorry, my need for dramatics overpowered my sense of... It's uhm good to see you again, Scott."

The younger man nodded nervously, hands in his pockets as he tried not to look too guilty of something. El knew he couldn't have done what she heard Peter say and her husband seemed to have felt the same way but evidence said otherwise.

"Mozz, Scott said that Neal was in trouble. I want to call Peter but under the circumstances we need to know what we're dealing with."

She saw Scott blink at her curiously.

"So Agent Burke isn't here... Can't lie that I'm relieved to hear that. Your husband is a nice man but a little..."

She grinned smiling back at him.

"Intimidating? Yes. He's an agent through and through but a good man and he'll listen to you if you let him. I wonder why he hasn't called back. You two get settled and I will call him again."

Mozzie nodded as she went back upstairs and he walked to the kitchen as if he owned the place. Scott followed after watching El moved upstairs, the older con starting up a pot of hot water as if he had done it before.

"Tea or coffee?"

Scott shrugged, wincing slightly as he did so. Mozzie finished setting the kettle on the stove and came back to give the kid a once over.

"Someone hit you hard there. You need to get that cleaned up. Sit there and I'll... find the first aid kit."

**()()()**

When Peter didn't pick up, El worried but she had come downstairs to see Mozzie attempting first aid on the younger con and took over, his germaphobic bedside manner less than friendly. Scott seemed happy to have her help him, her attention on the bruises and small cuts.

"Did the men who took you do this?"

She was gentle as she could be hoping he wouldn't take her queries as an interrogation but he seemed calm enough, nodding. She gave a half-hearted smiled back uncertain how to voice her next question.

"Neal... was... is he ok when you left?"

Scott averted his eyes, standing up and pacing the room a moment while Mozzie sat nearby and listened, quiet for once. Finally he turned back and shrugged, shaking his head.

"I don't... I don't know. I think they got him in the leg. He... Neal wanted me to run but I didn't want to go. I should leave..."

He was heading for the backdoor when she stood quickly but Mozz was faster, his hand grasping the young man's shoulder firmly but gently.

"You did the right thing, kid. Self pres... but we have to go back for him. Much as I hate to say it, we should probably turn you in. If this is the Vega gang, you're in more danger out on the street running from El Diablo than from the government established watch dogs her husband works for."

Scott turned and stared at the both of them with an obvious fear if not terror there but nodded. El moved closer and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"I'll go with you. We both will."

Mozzie made a face, his own discomfort with having to go to the Federal Building obvious but he nodded in agreement as Scott sighed.

"Thanks. I had hoped... Neal would take me in. Thank you Elizabeth."

She smiled back, pulling out her cell and dialing up the bureau when Mozzie stopped her.

"Let it be a surprise. They will be less inclined to kill him or us if they don't think we're coming."

**()()()**

Neal was trapped with his own thoughts spinning round his head loudly. He wanted them to shut up but the drug made him want to recall everything and just spit it out like some kind of Chatty Cathy doll. A part of him was aware of the effects while the other part was just going along for the ride and he was stuck following along, eyes watching his partner who remained unconscious beside him in the SUV. They were both bound with their arms behind them. He couldn't even get to his dagger tie pin anymore, they had tied them at the elbows. His leg was aching, the stink of blood obvious in the back of the vehicle where they had been dumped.

_Peter? Peter wake up!_

There was still a part of his brain working somewhat normally but mostly he wanted Peter to wake up and hear what he wanted so badly to tell him: everything. He nudged the agent several times as he regained some control of his body and finally felt relief wash over him as Peter gave a low muffled groan. They had gagged the agent too, the scent of chloroform evident as Neal moved closer to nudge him again. Brown eyes fluttered open and gazed upwards blankly at first then focusing as they turned towards Neal and blinked before shutting again.

"Mmmph..."

The agent shifted slightly and his eyes opened again, staring at him a little more lucidly.

"Mmmmph..."

Neal did his best to smile, moving a bit closer in the small space and placing his lips near Peter's ear. He hummed something softly but loud enough the agent might understand. Neal pulled away after a moment and saw the agent nod back, sitting up enough to hum back into his ear in reply.

**(Neal humming Morse code)** Are you ok?

**(Peter humming back)** Yes. You?

**(N)** I'll live. Vega mean anything?

**(P)** Diablo? He's behind this?

**(N)** Yes.

**(P)** Figures. RH?

**(N) **innocent.

Their secret conversation paused as they felt the vehicle slow and stop. They didn't have too much longer before the end. He hoped Scott had found help.

**(N)** Scott escaped.

**(P)** Good 4 him.

**(N)** I trust him.

**(P)** Hope you're right.

There was a sound of people exiting the vehicle and then shadows from the window over them before the hatchback was opened up and Vega and his men appeared.

"What a lovely night for a waterside picnic. A shame you shot the other during an argument."

Tony smiled coldly as they were carried out and taken to the water's edge. Angelo had a gun, clip removed and shoved it into Neal's bound right hand, getting his prints on it. The man wore gloves, taking the gun and holding it just so as he pushed the clip back in. It was Peter's service weapon. It now had both of their prints on it.

"You decided to run and this was the perfect excuse to take out your keeper who doesn't trust you. Isn't that right, Agent Burke."

Neal watched the agent raise his head tiredly but glare with full force up at the gangster. Nobody would know he hadn't killed Peter or that Scott hadn't assisted if the young man had run instead of finding help. He was certain the con would have gone to get someone...

"I can almost hear the words you'd use Agent but repeating them in polite company would be impossible. Anything on the scanner, Mikos?"

One of the goons, Grecian looking with slicked back dirty blond hair nodded with a grin.

"Sounds like the NYPD shot a murdering snitch. Looks like Robin Hoodie met with the Sheriff and lost."

Neal felt himself want to cry. They'd killed Scott? It couldn't be true! He struggled despite the glance back from Peter curious as to what he was doing. Mikos put the scanner down to help the men holding Caffrey control him, his fist hitting him hard, blood obvious on the goon's knuckle as Neal slumped from the sock to the chin.

"Unfortunate turn there... let's finish this picnic up. I have merchandise to hock."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_Looks like the end for our heroes! Is this the final straw? Are their gooses as good as cooked? Come back for the thrilling next chapter! (yes I stole that from what I recall of __Republic Picture Serials__. Hooky but fun ;) )_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Elizabeth gave Scott a moment to wash up, finding some clothes that Peter didn't use anymore for him to wear. The younger man wasn't quite her husband's size but the clothes seem to fit well enough as he came down a few minutes later and the three were ready to leave for the Bureau. El took the lead as they left the house, everything in the clear when a cough nearly made her jump.

"Mrs. Burke... Going out a little late aren't we?"

El turned with as calm a face as she could to find the same frightened look hidden away on Mozzie and Scott's faces. The man wore a dark blue NYPD uniform and badge, a nightstick at his side and a curious but kind smile on his face.

"Officer Talbert... Making your rounds?"

The man nodded looking between Elizabeth and the two men with her. It was obvious he was worried about her, his eyes spying Scott who was doing his best to be bland as was Mozzie. She had to do something to distract the officer but was too surprised to think what.

"Yes. Great night for a walk... Is your husband at home?"

Elizabeth knew that ever since the Keller incident Peter had asked some friends at the local precinct to pass their house off and on when she was alone. Maybe her husband had asked Jack to come by tonight?

"No. He's working late. I was just... taking my client and his son home. We've been planning an event for his wife."

Jack nodded, still eying the two men suspiciously as if he were seeing something there she didn't. Scott was sticking to the shadows so his face wasn't very obvious despite the nearby street lamp. Thank goodness for that she thought as they moved towards her parked car and she popped the doors with the remote.

"Come on Jason... Mr. Armisen. Your wife must be worrying where you two are this late. (_She turned to the officer with a false sigh_) Surprise anniversary parties are so hard to plan for."

The officer nodded, smiling at her with a little less worry as the two men piled into the back seat quickly but trying their best not to look like it. El moved to enter the car. His hand gently grasped her sleeve making her turn as he gave her a curious look.

"I can escort you if you like, Mrs. Burke."

She saw the terrified look in Mozz and Scott's eyes but smiled as naturally as she could, pulling her arm away gently.

"I'm fine, Officer. I'm meeting my husband afterward for coffee. I'll tell Peter you said hello."

He nodded back as she slipped into the car, waved at him and pulled out into traffic. They could still see the officer scratching at his chin in the rear-view mirror watching them until they were out of sight and everyone let out a loud communal sigh.

"That was close! I think he knew something was afoot but luckily your charms distracted him, Mrs. Suit."

El glanced up into the mirror and grinned, Mozzie moving to the front seat, leaving Scott by himself in the back. He quickly pulled on his belt and seemed to calm down a bit more, his usual messenger bag held tightly in his lap.

"Well, one down and a whole office to go. I'm surprised Peter sent him to watch over me but he's not picking up his phone."

She gave a quiet sigh of frustration, Mozzie leaning over to her.

"He's probably busy with the other Suits looking for young Robin Hoodie here. Won't he be surprised when you bring him in?"

El looked at him a moment nodding but didn't feel any victory in one-upping her husband. Scott was innocent and Neal in danger but she could only go to the one place and person who could help them.

"It's not like Peter to not answer his phone but maybe... you're right Mozz. Scott, are you ok?"

She watched him nod back to her in the mirror from the shadows of the backseat. He had his arms wrapped around him, eyes staring out the window at the city lights as they passed. It was closer to midnight now and El had a feeling the excitement was only beginning. They parked the car near the FBI Offices, El putting on the special tag Peter had given her when she came to visit as they exited the vehicle.

"Well here goes... nothing."

They were standing there, about to cross the street when she saw a familiar face stepping out of the Bureau.

"**JONES!**"

She called out glad to see a friendly face as the agent turned around then spotted her. He looked both ways before crossing over to see her, a yawn on his lips as his hand moved up to cover it.

"Mrs. Burke... What are you doing here so late?"

He hadn't spied Mozzie or Scott yet, the two behind the car but his eyes spotted them after a moment as El smiled cautiously at him.

"_I came to talk to Peter._"

Jones blinked at her then noticed who was with her and stiffened a bit but she held up a hand, moving closer to whisper.

"_He's innocent. He's turning himself in for questioning but we need to talk to Peter. It's important._"

He nodded, eyes narrowing in Scott's direction but holding back at doing anything more than revealing he still had his gun on him.

"_If you think so but I need to report this to Hughes. I can take you upstairs..._"

Jones kept his eyes between all three of them until she nodded and smiled in relief.

"Good. I need to talk to Peter though. Where is he?"

She was motioning for Mozz and Scott to follow when Jones gently touched her arm.

"Peter went home nearly 2 hours ago."

He looked as confused as she did, everyone pausing a moment before continuing across the street and finishing up the conversation.

"The Suit is missing? First Neal now him? We should probably go hide..."

Mozzie looked about to run off when El caught his arm and herded him and Scott before her.

"We'll be safer inside. Jones... I need to talk to Hughes if he's still in."

She watched him nod, leading the way with Mozzie, Scott and El following in that order. The usual visitor pass option was skipped and they went straight up the elevators, Jones using a key to activate it.

The ride up seemed to take forever, Scott looking the most nervous of all. Jones was eying him when he moved closer and El acted as mediator.

"You're that Robin Hoodie kid..."

Scott looked at the agent with a slight nod of his head, eyes moving to look at Mozz but especially El. She coughed and intervened.

"He's innocent, Jones. He's told us what happened. Neal's been taken by the same people he was being coerced into doing the robberies for. Tell him..."

Jones had his arms crossed over his chest, serious look on his face as Scott swallowed then began. He started telling how he had been staying with Jessica Marks and was supposed to meet her for his weekly appointment that same evening she was murdered. The door was open when he showed, his usual entry through the back door. He found a blood trail from the kitchen as he entered that led back into the living room. The 38 year old woman was already dead by the time he found her. There was a knife laying near the body and without thinking he had picked it up and tossed it aside. He felt for a pulse or something to show she was alive but her green eyes just stared up at him without seeing. He meant to pull out his cell and call the murder in when he saw shadows outside and recognized Angelo from Tony Vega's gang staring inside through the curtains. He had to leave without calling the incident in, escaping through the basement hatch. He'd been on the run since, finally deciding that if he would talk to anyone, Neal Caffrey would be the his best bet.

The agent glanced at the young man, arms still crossed over his chest, face stoic as he seemed to be mulling over the contents of his story. El was hoping for some reaction as she noted they were up to the 19th floor now. Finally Jones nodded, placing a hand on the con's shoulders and smiling slightly.

"Antonio Vega. Peter's been trying to get some dirt on him for a while now. I'll see what I can do but unless we can find proof Vega and his gang are in on this, there's not much to say you weren't the murderer."

Scott looked anxious suddenly, his eyes on the door as if he'd bolt if it opened up on another floor. El seemed to sense his anxiety, scowling some at Jones' truth but knowing that's what it was. He was a reasonable agent but like her husband he was pretty no nonsense when it came to crimes. They all turned when the bell rang to indicate they were finally on the 21st floor. The doors slid open slowly and Reese Hughes stood there about to step in when he coughed, eyes widening in surprise.

"Jones. I thought you were headed home... Elizabeth?"

El nodded with a weak smile as she watched his eyes widen more seeing Mozzie behind her and finally another figure that was hidden some behind Jones. The agent stepped forward whispering to his boss, some of the conversation obvious to El. They were discussing Scott, El moving forward to defend him as they exited the elevator.

"_Reese.._."

He turned at her voice and nodded, indicating Jones watch the young man and Mozzie who went along as protection into the bullpen of the White Collar department. El watched as they took Scott into the conference room and Diana followed along with two other agents. She was worried but turned to her husband's boss and friend.

"He's innocent, Reese. He was kidnapped by men who still have Neal! He's turning himself in to help the case. Jones can tell you what he said."

The older man frowned some, this going against protocol but nodding before changing the subject.

"Why are you here bringing him in, Elizabeth? Peter should have brought him in."

She nodded, glancing down at the cell she pulled out of her pocket.

"He's not answering his phone and I've left several messages. He never came home. Could he have been following a lead?"

Reese nodded, sighing a moment as they walked back into the White Collar department and he led her to his office. The phone was ringing as he entered so he answered it quickly.

"Hughes..."

He was listening intently, an odd look on his face as he nodded, writing down details and then answering.

"Check surveillance footage. I want to know why it's still there. Thanks for the heads up Reggie."

The agent looked upset, turning back to her with a reluctant glance.

"Reggie was going home for the night and noticed Peter's car was still parked in the garage. He knows I sent your husband home around 10 because I asked him to have a report ready for him when he returned tomorrow morning."

El felt a chill wash over her. She hadn't wanted to believe anything was wrong but now, now it was evident something may have happened to her husband. Peter was missing.

"It could be nothing but they will check the footage and see what happened. Maybe there was an issue with the car."

He was being hopeful but it was nearly 2 hours later and it wouldn't take that long to get a cab ride home even at this hour. She shook her head.

"The car was fine today. Something else must have happened."

She turned to see Scott sitting in the conference room cuffed to a chair with Agent Blake and Barrigan watching him while Mozzie looked annoyed at the situation, pacing the room talking about something which was obviously bothering Diana.

"Maybe it has to do with Neal's capture. Scott told Mozzie and I about the murder but not what happened with Neal. He seemed nervous."

Reese nodded as he motioned for her to follow, going up the stairs to the conference room. The three agents inside stood up and nodded to them while Mozzie kept on with his tirade, only pausing at the presence of the two entering the room.

"Mrs. Suit... Tell them he's innocent. Don't roll your eyes at me, Lady Suit."

Diana looked about ready to kill Mozzie when El moved over to whisper to him.

"_Don't make this harder on him_... Scott... Where did you last see Neal?"

The younger man glanced at her, a sullen expression on his face as he gazed around at the surrounding agents then nodded.

"East side of town off the docks I think but a few blocks away. I walked from there to your home. I would recognize it if someone took me back."

He was being cooperative despite the look on his face, Hughes nodding in agreement as he moved closer and stood near the young con.

"Mr. Rivers, there are some strong allegations against you. Mrs. Burke here seems to think you're innocent and I have the impression Agent Jones does too."

He turned his eyes over to the junior agent who was standing by the door and nodded back.

"Yes sir. He says Tony Vega's gang is involved. They've been known to _coerce_ ex-cons back into the fold."

Hughes gave a nod, El looking at the scene and hoping to find out more about Neal's whereabouts. She felt it had something to do with Peter's disappearance.

"Sounds like his MO alright. We'll investigate this but we have a new problem. Caffrey is missing and so is Agent Burke apparently. Does anyone know if Burke was following a lead on his own?"

Diana and Jones both shrugged with a shake of their heads.

"Peter didn't go home?"

Diana sounded worried as Hughes and El both shook their heads. Right about then they heard a knock and a tall guy with short dark hair and a goatee dressed in a brown polo and black khakis showed. He had a laptop and folder in his hands.

"Reggie... You could have had Menger do this for you."

The man shrugged as he moved over and hooked the laptop to the main monitor and the screen came to life.

"Looks like Agent Burke was taken in the garage. The men had masks on so we can't ID them but right here..."

He pointed out a blurry image that had been blown up and improved to show a very sketchy shot of a tattoo on someones neck.

"This tattoo matches one found in the criminal databases. It belongs to Gregorio Mikos. He's one of Tony Vega's top muscles and hit men."

Reggie showed them the film, turning to see El move to exit the room after a moment. Mozzie followed, his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure... Peter is ok. Neal's with him. They have each others back."

She nodded but felt hopeless. Last time her husband had been taken, it was Neal who rescued him or at least helped to. Now they'd both been taken. Who was going to save them?

"Sounds like NYPD has a hit on Scott being in Peter's neighborhood. An Officer Talbert called it in."

El perked up looking over at the conference room at the discussion inside as the words hit her. Mozzie gazed at her expression, a strange smile on her face.

"Mozzie... Vega kills off the people who don't agree with him, right?"

She was sniffling at the thought but he nodded uncertainly.

"Yes, he's known as the _tough love_ gang leader. He will convince you by force to join then get rid of you without another thought. He's also big on police scanners. Mostly how he escapes from the law so quickly. Why?"

The idea of her husband and Neal under this man's capture frightened her but she had an idea.

"I think I have an idea... back me up."

El went back to the conference room, wiping at her eyes and collecting herself to break into the discussion inside. Blake and Barrigan had Scott up on his feet and cuffed as they prepared to have him lead them to where he'd last saw Neal. She got Reese's attention as he walked over.

"I'll have Agent Jones escort you back home, Elizabeth."

She shook her head and whispered something back.

"_I think I have an idea how to catch Vega and find Neal and Peter._"

He blinked back at her with a quick shake of her head but she held up a hand and pulled him outside towards Mozzie. The little guy looked terrified.

"Tell him what you told me about Vega."

Mozz was trembling, mouth opening but no words escaping until she glared at him and he finally spit it out.

"He likes to listen... in on uhm... police scanners. That's how he evades capture."

He looked afraid but El turned back to Reese and smiled.

"Why don't we make him think you're on to him. I know the officer who knew Scott was in my neighborhood. He confronted us outside my home. He would help."

Reese looked uncertain but Jones had come over and nodded.

"Sir, it would be a good way to draw Tony Vega out. He likes to do things himself or at least witness them. If he thought Scott Rivers was dead... do you have Officer Talbert's number, Mrs. Burke?"

She nodded, pulling out a card. Hughes finally nodded and went back into the room to inform the rest of what they were doing. It was nearly midnight now and they weren't sure what else to do.

"Barrigan... Blake. Take Mr. Rivers to find that warehouse. Jones, call Officer Talbert and talk to his supervisor about putting this plan into motion. I think his name is Blaine."

He was barking out orders, another agent hired to watch and escort Mozzie but mostly Elizabeth back to her home. He volunteered to stay with her until they found Neal and Peter. Once they were "settled" at the Burke house, Mozz pulled out his own scanner and had it playing in the background as the operation commenced.

_We have a 512 in progress. Copy._

_Someone reported a robbery in progress at Congress and 5th._

There was so much chatter it was hard to take in until just around 12:15 when they heard the big announcement.

_Federal suspect spotted near Brooklyn Heights. Shots fired. Suspect was armed and fled. Suspect killed. ID says his name was Scott Rivers. Federal suspected confirmed._

Even though they knew it was faked, it sounded so real El gave a little gasp. Mozzie hugged her despite his dislike for touch and she let him, imagining Peter was there with her.

**()()()**

Peter watched the goon named Mikos hit Neal across the chin, the CI slumping more in the grip of the two men that held him. Vega smiled broadly, both dragged along towards the end of the wharf. There was a chiming of a bell not too far away from a weather buoy and the soft hint of wind churning the air. The city seemed so far away, only a quiet roar as he watched them cut the bonds off Neal's limp form. One of the two men held his partner as they lifted up his shirt and injected him through the navel.

"Did you know most coroners leave this spot unchecked? It will be too late before they find out what he was given. (_Him, next!_)"

The gag was removed from Neal's mouth as Peter felt his own bonds cut, arms pinned behind him tightly as the man who'd injected his partner moved closer with a fresh syringe. His shirt was already being pulled out and his stomach exposed as Vega continued to smile.

"One less flea bothering this dog. Make sure the undertow gets them. Good-bye, Agent. I hope you and your pet make up in the afterlife."

Peter was still gagged, struggling against the men holding him but feeling his struggles become less as the needle pierced his navel and warmth began to move outwards from the area.

"Mmmmphhh..."

His body sagged heavily, the gangster's laugh echoing in his head as he was moved towards the wharf.

"Shoot him first then toss both their bodies in the water. Make it authentic."

Vega was moving back towards the car, obviously uninterested in seeing the rest as Peter felt his mind floating in a comfortable haze. His eyes fell on his partner and all he wanted to do was apologize. There was a part of him that didn't want to see the con get his commutation. He blinked at that thought wondering why he would be thinking such a horrible thing when it hit him. If Neal left he would lose the best friend and partner he'd had in a very long time. Suddenly all he wanted to do was tell Neal why he shouldn't go if he did get his sentence commuted but something flashed near the men holding him.

"What the... Dammit! The cops are here!"

Peter wanted to turn his head but it was too heavy just with the weight of his own thoughts so it hung there, eyes still watching Caffrey who was held limply under another goon's arm.

"I say we dump them and run. If they catch us, they have to leave to save their friends first."

He didn't understand what they were saying until the man holding Caffrey panicked at another close bullet ricocheting near them. He tossed the nearly unconscious con towards the edge of the wharf, blue eyes languidly moving to look at him. Peter thought he saw Neal's lips move, a single word clear: _bye_.

Someone nearby winced and Peter felt himself dropped to the ground, his body like jelly as he hit the gravel hard.

"**THIS IS THE FBI! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!**"

Peter heard the words but his mind was elsewhere. He had to tell Neal what he had been thinking but Neal was... gone? He found some strength in his need to talk to the con, crawling to the edge of the wharf in the confusion as the goons surrendered or ran. Peter peered over the edge into the inky dark waves and slowly slipped head first into the cold heartless river and silence. The water was cold but the quiet felt right as he felt himself sinking, bubbles of air escaping his nose as he plunged deeper into the water, eyes peering into the darkness but seeing nothing but the dim light from above fading.

_Neal?_

His lips moved in silence but his mouth remained shut, his body having enough thought to keep the little air he had in his body as he sunk even farther into the darkness.

_Neal?_

The words were thought but loud as if he had spoken them in the silent watery atmosphere, eyes looking around as he continued his slow descent. He didn't see his friend, eyes searching until he thought he saw a glint of something just a few feet below him. His body was still sluggish from the drug but he managed to move in the icy water and dive down further towards the figure, more air bubbles escaping as his brain started to feel fuzzy and his chest tighten slightly.

His hands reached out as they neared the glint and his eyes saw what looked like a foot, wingtip shoes and something green flashing dimly. He grasped the leg and pulled up but the figure was heavy, the weight bringing him down with it as his mind started to wake up and he glanced upwards. The surface seemed so far away suddenly as Peter started to realize where he was. More air bubbles escaped but he managed to find Neal's face, blue eyes now colorless in the gloom of the water staring dark and empty up at him.

_Neal..._

He pressed his lips to the young man's, pushing air into his friend's lungs. Suddenly there was movement as those dull eyes moved to look at him, Neal's hand grasping at his arm just before Peter passed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _The roller coaster continues... hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

_Thirty Minutes Earlier..._

Agents Blake and Barrigan were escorting Scott Rivers with a third agent towards the building he said he had been taken to with Neal Caffrey. Diana wasn't sure she wanted to trust the kid's word but something about him reminded her of Caffrey despite her initial misgivings. Jones seemed to have believed him when Vega had been included but that could have been a redirect for all they knew. Antonio "Diablo" Vega was known for his ruthless means to get ex-cons to work for him. The kid was looking out the window on both ends seemingly cooperative as he scanned the streets.

"See it yet?"

Scott shook his head, cuffs rattling as he scratched at his head and kept looking as if his life depended on it. There were so many similarities to Neal it was uncanny as Diana took notice of the kid. If Peter had caught Neal at this age, would it have made a difference? They seemed to have an almost father son thing going but sometimes she saw more to it. Peter was frustrated by Caffrey but kept trying to help the young man the same way he would a younger brother. The thought intrigued her a moment when Scott stiffened, tapping the back of her seat.

"That's the building!"

Scott had sat up in the back leaning over the middle of the front seat, Agent Walker with him looked suddenly defensive as if the kid might run. Diana made a motion for him to stand down.

"You're certain?"

The kid nodded, pointing as he well as he could with cuffed hands. Diana made a note of the building's side where a large logo was painted on the corrugated metal. It read "_Bea's Bubble Imports._" It didn't make much sense as a name as she searched the company up online and saw it belonged to someone known only as _Lucien. _It matched one of Vega's known aliases as she sent the information back to base and Jones replied by text after they'd parked out of sight.

_**Sounds like Vega has this "Diablo" name embedded in his whole operation.**_

The agent still didn't get it but Blake had seen the post on the dashboard.

"Bea's Bubble... Clever but not very inconspicuous."

Diana looked at him curiously until he popped in a cord for his iPod and played a song by Queen. Suddenly she got it.

"Beelzebub? Oh Geesh! Vega thinks he's clever. I think we need a bit more than just a building side before we can... Wait, what are they doing down there?"

They were parked now but she got out, grabbing some binoculars from the glove-box as she ducked down behind the surrounding wire fence and stared off towards three men exiting the building. There was something limp laying between their arms and it wasn't a bag. She took a quick shot with the camera embedded within the specs and came back to upload it to a laptop in the car. Blake glanced at the picture as did Scott, all present noting the obvious.

"I think we have our exigent circumstances. Call Hughes to get some more men out here and a warrant."

**()()()**

It took 10 minutes to get a team out there, SWAT on the way, once they had the picture posted back to Hughes. The places was swarming with cops and Feds, the three men carrying the body more than willing to sell Vega out rather than take the fall. The body was another ex-con like Scott who had tried to escape the gang's hold but failed. Now that they had leverage the two goons told them that Vega had just left with six other men to take care of a nosy Fed and his snitch. Diana already knew who they meant as they hurried to catch up and rescue Peter and Neal. The wharf wasn't too far from there if they sped.

"Jones..."

Diana was on the speaker calling him.

"_Yeah?_"

She smiled, Blake looking scared. They had sent Scott back to headquarters with two other agents for the time being.

"Come around the South end and I'll cut them off at the North side."

She heard him give a slight chuckle.

"_Sounds like a plan._"

They arrived at the wharf 10 after midnight, the place not nearly as deserted as they'd thought. NYPD was about to put out their fake scanner call on Scott's capture, officers showing up to assist with the take down. Captain Shaddock was more than happy to help Peter, their friendship going back a few years. Diana saw the cops hidden, lights out as they stopped and conferred with the person in charge.

"Any signs of Vega or his men?"

The officer in charge shook his head, the quiet buzz of radios around as voices communicated back and forth on where the gangsters had taken the agent and consultant.

"Nothing yet, Agent. I hope you find your men."

She nodded with a slight smile, eyes roving the area as she directed her team and they suited up for a fight. Diana heard Jones on his end doing the same, all exits out of the industrial area blocked and the workers told to stay out of the way where necessary.

They'd been scouring the wharf when finally Jones called in.

"_Possible suspects converged near water side of wharf. Third warehouse from the South entrance. Copy?_"

Diana heard his voice and nodded, answering back as she directed her team that way.

"Copy, Jones. How many?"

There was silence and then a quiet click as he answered back.

"_Possible 6 suspects with guns. I see weapons drawn._"

She nodded at the report as they headed over. They were quiet but once they came around the fourth building she could see figures moving around, metal gleaming in at least two hands.

"Confirmed. I see them. I'm bringing my team closer."

She called the officers over for backup. SWAT coming from the East end to close off that side for escape. There were at least 8 figures but two were obviously prisoners, one limp beneath another man's arm. Diana made quiet instructions out to the other agents as SWAT and NYPD joined them. Hopefully there wouldn't be a gun fight. They were to stand back and slowly come in but a SWAT sniper spotted a weapon being pointed at someone so they fired a warning shot.

"Where's Vega?"

She waited for an answer in her comm and heard a reply from Jones.

"_Caught. He was sitting in his limo... chillin. We'll be grillin him soon._"

Diana smiled at that as another warning shot went out and they announced themselves. The dark figures were looking nervous, the one holding the limp form under their arm nearing the edge of the wharf by the water. There was no way to tell who was held, the lights dim in that section. They made visual on the other prisoner and someone winged the person about to hurt them, goon falling over as the hostage was dropped to the ground.

"Watch your fire. They have hostages!"

She heard affirmatives as agents, cops and SWAT ran in. Diana saw most of the goons were running or as in the case of the one they hit surrendering somewhat peaceably. She didn't see either Neal or Peter but caught a quick glance of an officer pulling off his jacket and shoes near the water's edge with an Agent.

"What's going on?"

She directed it more to the agent who pointed at the water as the officer dove in.

"Agent Burke... he hasn't come up and we saw them throw someone else just before he went in the water, Agent Barrigan."

She nodded, motioning him to proceed as she saw Jones walking over. He watched the agent dive in and disappear in the inky water.

"We need lights. Get as many as you can find. I'm calling in a diving team with paramedics. Need to let Hughes know what's up."

**()()()**

Neal felt light, the touch of the arm holding him up if you could call it that as he hung limply in their grasp barely negligible. His eyes moved back to see more dimly lit figures along the waterfront, the scent of water and other aromas hitting his nose. The drug made him not only feel like talking but it made his senses more sensitive apparently as his eyes gazed up at the blurry stars above and he thought he could see Orion's belt above the light of the city. Orion was a hunter like Peter, always searching the skies for that elusive prey. He felt honored to have been caught by such a clever man although his final card had yet to be played in the game between them. Perhaps he would fold, play or bluff. It all depended on if wanted to stay or go and for now he wanted to stay. Peter should know that, his head turning to speak when suddenly he felt himself lifted up and he could see Peter struggling against the two men that held him.

**NEAL!**

He heard it in his head even if it hadn't been spoken. Neal realized in his drugged induced haze what was about to happen but he wasn't afraid. For once, he felt no fear. He glanced over at his friend and mouthed the only thing that he could think of: _Bye Peter..._

It was instant, his body hitting the hard cold surface of the water and quickly being swallowed by the dark waves as the Hudson dragged him under, hiding him from view and taking the light with it. It was peaceful here, his body limp as he slipped further into the darkness head first. His eyes spied the little silvery bubbles of air escaping his mouth and nose without more than a passing fancy, flashes of memory passing before his eyes.

_You do make a difference here. You really do._

_You can be a con... or a man..._

Peter's voice before he almost went on the plane... before things changed. They had gotten better, then they'd been worse as things had escalated. Neal had tried to kill Fowler, Mozzie had been shot and Adler had happened. He thought it was over until Mozzie had messed things up. His friendship with Peter took a blow, the trust between tenuous at best until maybe, Peter had started to trust him just a bit more. Things were getting better again he thought and then Elizabeth had been taken. Keller had messed things up. HE had made things worse.

More bubbles passed up and away from him until he felt himself begin to pass out from lack of air, vision graying. More images from his past came to him but one seemed the most realistic of all. It was gray, shadowy almost and grasped his ankle as if he could really feel it, the green light still flashing dimly from the tracking anklet. It looked like...

Someone was suddenly in his face, a dimly lit hint of eyes and nose, lips cold as the water around them pressing to his and then... He could feel air pushed into him, the little water leaving as the shadowy form went still and started to float away. Their grip on him loosened and for an instant he just watched, uncertain what to do or think as his lungs filled with life again.

_Breath..._

Peter. It was... Peter floating away, his hand reaching out to grasp his friend's sleeve. It was solid, real but his eyes moved up and saw the surface of the river too far above them, sparkling now like so many diamonds as they continued to sink down. Peter's eyes were partially shut, a look of calmness on the usually tense features.

_**PETER!**_

He shook his friend with what little strength he had but the air was dwindling. Peter had given him all he had, giving him a chance and he was wasting it. He gazed upwards again, his hand never letting go. Neal could swim up and live or he could stay here. It only took a moment as he wrapped an arm around the agent's waist and kicked upwards hard. The surface felt so far away but he kept kicking, silvery bubbles leaving his nose and mouth but he kept on, chest burning and tight as the air began to leave.

_Just a little... further!_

Neal kept pushing himself until he felt that last bubble of air leave and they started to sink back, his vision graying. His arm went limp, Peter slipping from his grasp as he watched the surface close enough he could almost touch it.

_little... fur... ther..._

Everything went black, vision darkening although sound seemed present. He thought he heard a splash and then the sense of someone wrapping an arm around his torso and pulling him upwards. Neal sensed cool air over his skin, face breaking the surface as small waves splashed him but he remained in the darkness, the sounds beginning to fade as he floated away from the world of the living.

_Caffrey..._

_We need a paramedic..._

Then everything went silent.

**()()()**

Peter felt his lung fill with icy water, his grip loosening from Neal's arms as he started to pass out. For a moment he thought he saw his friend staring back at him but maybe it was a dream? His eyes saw the sparkling surface above (_was it suddenly brighter?_) as his vision grayed to black. He was still aware somewhat of his body falling further into the deep but something grabbed him, wrapping around his waist but it was a very light touch, his senses leaving him. There was a faint sense of movement but again, his body was starting to shut down, flashes of memory indicating some last moment synapses that might still be burning.

_You're the only one I trust..._

_I'm getting on that plane Peter._

_It's Elizabeth. No lies._

_I'm willing to make a full confession._

The voice was familiar, Peter trying to think who but the darkness was pulling him back further, the last of his thoughts fading until...

He gave a gasp, a pressure on his chest as he started to gain consciousness, the buzz of voices muted and still distant around him.

_He's coming to!_

Peter continued to hear a gurgling sound, something spilling from his mouth and suddenly he was hearing those voices much closer. The hands were no longer on his chest, someone holding his wrist in their hand and speaking.

"He's breathing; pulse fast but steady. Come on Agent Burke..."

His eyes fluttered open and he could see blurry figures around and near him, the one speaking crouched beside him. There were few details, everything still gray and light blinding him some as he closed his eyes again.

"He opened his eyes so he's conscious. I need a stretcher!"

Peter had been thinking about something... someone, his brain trying to remember what or who but he was fighting for breath, more cold liquid spilling from his lips until he rolled over tiredly and threw up, more water escaping his lungs as precious air replace it. It still hurt to breathe but he was able to catch his breath again, collapsing to the ground, a hand gently rubbing at his back as he started to fall back into the darkness.

_Agent Burke... stay with us..._

**()()()**

Elizabeth lay curled up on the sofa, a strange image of water and cold chilling her back to wakefulness as she came to and heard someone speaking in the background.

"Mrs. Suit is asleep... I'll let her know, Junior Suit."

It was Mozzie speaking, her eyes moving to see him across the room in the kitchen, the scent of coffee evident. She smiled slightly as she sat up and stared across at him.

"Mozz? Why was Jones calling?"

She gave a little stretch and yawn, looking at the clock to see it was just after 1 AM. El hadn't meant to fall asleep but the waiting had been anything less than exhausting once they'd heard the fake death of Scott Rivers over the scanner. Mozzie turned and looked at her, a cup of coffee in the other hand as he put his cell away.

"You're awake. It looks like they found them in the nick of time. Junior Suit was telling me that they had taken them to the hospital."

El blinked, eyes widening as she found herself more than awake.

"Hospital? Are they..."

He shook his head, walking over to sit near her on the sofa.

"They're both alive. No details other than that."

She quickly stood, stretching slightly before heading for the stairs. Mozzie looked at her curiously.

"Tell the agents outside we need to know what hospital. I'm going to see my husband."

Mozzie just nodded at her direct remark as she headed upstairs to grab a few things, change and see her husband.

**()()()**

Peter remembered little beyond going home at 10. His eyes opened to a strange sterile room that wasn't his own. They head been on a case investigating Robin Hoodie again and the possibility of his and Neal's kidnapping. That was all he recalled for now as he tried to figure out why he was in the hospital.

"Hey hun... how are you feeling?"

His eyes turned first, body still a bit achy from whatever had happened as he slowly turned his head to see his wife sitting at his bedside. El looked tired if not relieved as she grasped his left hand in hers.

"El? Why am I in the hospital?"

He sat up with a slight groan, El easing him back into the bed but adjusting it so he was sitting up a bit more. He thanked her with a quiet nod of his head as she leaned over and kissed him, both happy to be with the other again as he reached up and hugged her close. She pulled away after a long moment and smiled at him.

"You don't remember what happened, hun?"

Elizabeth looked worried suddenly but he squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Just fuzzy bits and pieces. I was going home because Reese told me to. Everything after that is a blur. I didn't make it home did I?"

She shook her head with a small frown, lips pinched as she continued to hold his hand in hers, the other one gently brushing a stray hair from his face.

"No. Something happened and... Well, you were kidnapped. Neal was being help prisoner."

Peter saw the look on her face, her cheeks paling but it was Neal's name that set off a sudden wave of memory that flashed before his eyes. There had been cold dark water and... lots of voices in the dim darkness before that. Vega... he had been taken by Antonio Vega and his men. They'd had Neal in their clutches and...

"Neal..."

He tried to sit up, attempting to get out of bed but she stopped him, soothing him and smiling softly.

"Neal's... ok, Peter. They got both of you in the nick of time but he's still sleeping. You've been sleeping a while too. I'm just glad you woke up."

She leaned close, her cheek brushing his as he nodded back and wrapped his arm around her.

"How long?"

Her hand was gently smoothing his hair, relaxing him as she answered in a quiet voice.

"Two days. They think it was whatever drug Vega gave you. They found traces of something in both of your systems and a syringe at the scene. I'm just glad you're ok."

They stayed close, El hugging him tightly until they heard the door opening and a doctor with graying black hair and steel blue eyes stepped in. It was June's usual doctor, Dr. Monroe smiling back at them.

"Agent Burke... Mrs. Burke... looks like you're awake. How are you feeling?"

El smiled at the doctor, Peter doing the same despite feeling like he's slept a good week. He was still achy but it was more a hangover kind of ache than anything.

"Like I'm hung over and slept for two days."

Dr. Monroe smiled, moving closer as he gently took Peter's wrist in his own and checked his pulse, pulled out his stethoscope and checked his heart and listened to his lungs.

"Breath in for me... hold it... now let it out. Thank you."

After the quick exam the doctor smiled brightly.

"Sounds like you're doing better. No more wet sound from your lungs. I think they've cleared themselves out finally. I think you can probably go home tomorrow if there are no further issues. Just need to observe you for one more day now that you're awake. I think he's going to be ok, Mrs. Burke."

She smiled at him, Peter glad she was looking less tense. He had never thought anything like this would have happened on this case. It had seemed fairly straight forward up until Neal vanished.

"How is my partner? Has he waken up yet?"

Peter waited for an answer, a slight frown on Dr. Monroe's face.

"Not yet but if you've waken up today, he may do the same soon. He had a bit more wear and tear on him. He's been shot in the leg but luckily it went clean through so it should heal fine. There was little blood loss but he had a few more bumps and bruises but otherwise there's no obvious damage. We'll have to wait until he wakes up."

The doctor seemed to be leaving something out so Peter grasped his sleeve to get his attention.

"Are you sure nothing else is wrong? I... remember... he was in the water longer than me."

El glanced between them and then up at the doctor with a slight nod of her head. Dr. Monroe sighed.

"Mr. Caffrey's body was in shock when they took him from the river. We lost him a couple of time on the way here but then his system stabilized and we were able to work on his leg and other minor injuries. There's no signs he was oxygen deprived but it's possible there... might be some further complications on his part. We won't know until he wakes up."

Peter gave a nod but the idea that Neal might not wake up. His memories were still fuzzy but some of what happened was coming back to him. El was holding his hand in hers, answering back for him when he remained quiet.

"Thank you Dr. Monroe. I'll go visit him if that's possible?"

He nodded, writing the room number down for her on a small notepad by the bed. Peter glanced over and saw the room number as they continued to speak. He wasn't paying much attention, faint flashes of what happened making his head ache as he slumped back against the bed and closed his eyes a moment. He heard the door shut then the soft touch of his wife's hand brushing at his hair again.

"He'll be ok, Peter. They thought... well I'm just glad you're awake now. Once Neal wakes up, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at her, uncertainty filling his spirit. He had given the last of his air to Neal hoping one of them would get out of the water but now he thought the con must have stayed. There was no other explanation.

_So what was this argument with Mozzie about?_

_Mozzie wanted to leave but..._

_But what?_

_I wanted to stay._

_Why?_

… _You. Elizabeth... Sara. Getting off the elevator every morning..._

When El was missing, they had talked. Much as he wanted to stay angry then at Neal, the young man admitted he hadn't wanted to leave. He hadn't been the one who stole the treasure but he had kept it secret. He had done what he could to delay Mozzie, that much he knew. Now he realized Neal did like where he was. Kramer had said: "_He likes where he is_." Maybe Neal was changing and he just didn't want to see it. He gave a sigh, feeling his body relax as he started to fall asleep. El kept caressing his hair, talking softly to him.

"Rest hun. I'll go visit Neal once you're sleeping."

He gave a sleepy nod of his head, yawning just before he left the land of the wakeful to the darkness of his dreams. He saw something glittering green below him like a faint emerald, hand reaching out. It was Neal's tracking anklet, the con still attached to it. It shouldn't be blinking but it still said he was in the park when he wasn't. Someone had tried to remove it without success.

_Neal?_

He was looking at a shadowy face, eyes nothing more than gray in the dimly lit river. Neal stared at him blankly, eyes dull and lifeless but Peter had to changed that. He pushed his lips to his partner's and filled them with air, his last vestiges. Someone had to get out of here. Neal could do it.

Peter saw movement, a glint of life as his own started to dissipate. Neal was back as he let go and faded into the darkness.

_PETER!_

He heard the call in his head but knew it wasn't possible. They were underwater and nobody could make a sound here without being swallowed up by the dark cold waves. Neal would get out... He was clever.

_We never leave anyone behind._

_Peter!_

There had been a case where he had been ill, poisoned by accident but he made Neal go back and get the man who had caused it all. He was dying but he didn't want another man's life on his hands. If he died, fine. If the suspect died that would be criminal. Neal had left him reluctantly, rushing back a few seconds later with the other man as he felt his heart begin to falter.

_Peter!_

He woke up in the hospital room, eyes staring up at the sterile white ceiling then around to found himself alone. His eyes moved to where his wife had been to find a note next to the room number for Neal.

_**Went to see Neal. Be back soon, hun.**_

_**~El~**_

Peter smiled at the note, looking around the room boredly. Now that he was awake, he wanted out of bed so he could see how Neal was doing. He was the worse patient when it came to being stuck in bed. El often ad to threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't stay in bed. Didn't help he was alone, the sound of the machine around him beeping softly was more annoying than soothing as he gazed across at the window to see it was still light out. Two days... he had been asleep over 36 hours. In his dreams he had started to recall bits and pieces of what happened but his memory still had holes in spots. The last thing he remembered clearly was going down the elevator to his car. Everything after that was a blur if not a blank.

The door opened to the room and a nurse walked in, her dark brown hair pulled back in a loose bun. She smiled at him, a tray of food in her arms as she moved closer.

"Dr. Monroe said you might be hungry after such a long sleep."

She smiled as his stomach answered her question making the agent blush.

"I hope you don't mind chicken soup, crackers and water. I can bring you something heavier the next time but your first meal is supposed to be light."

Peter nodded, sitting up a bit as she lay down the tray on the TV table over the bed and helped him settle into a more comfy position.

"I'll be back for the tray when you're done. Just buzz me if you need anything else, Mr. Burke. My name is Lucia."

She had a high collar on the shirt under her scrubs which caught his attention to some degree. There was a hint of something dark smudged on her neck along the right side but the collar hit all but what looked like a forked tail coming up off whatever tattoo it was. She probably had to hide it due to work rules. He soon forgot it as the smell of food met his nose and he was actually happy to eat. The soup was better than anything he'd had the last time he was in a hospital, the broth better than the normal can of soup. Lucia left the room quietly as he ate up the food.

It wasn't long after Peter finished most of the soup that he started feeling sleepy again. There was a familiar feeling about how he felt although his mind was too fuzzy to think how. He slipped back limply against the mattress, eyes staring up at the slowly blurring ceiling above. Suddenly someone was beside him, a syringe being pushed into his IV line. He recognized them as the nurse named Lucia, her collar a bit more down now so he could see her tattoo better. It was a devil, horns, tail and all. She was smiling down at him.

"Vega wants some leeway in his negotiations for his trial. With all the evidence against him, he needs collateral."

Once she finished with whatever it was she put in his IV, his body started to feel more comfortable, warmth spreading across it.

"You're wife is busy looking over your friend. You're not jealous?"

She was distracting him as she gently removed all of his IVs and monitors, the machines still beeping normally as she did so. She sat him up and moved him to a nearby wheelchair he hadn't noticed in his haze. In reply he shook his head, voice slurring some as he tried to reply.

"Nnnnn... noooo..."

Lucia strapped him into the chair, cuffs holding his arms and wrists in place, a larger one wrapped around his chest and waist before she draped a sheet over his body to hide the fact he was bound.

"We're going to take a little trip, Agent Burke."

Peter didn't struggle the drug making him more compliant than he should be. There was a small part of his mind which knew this was wrong but it was out muscled by the part under the influence of whatever she'd given him. Lucia patted his head, lips near his ear that he felt her breath.

"_Make any noise and I will kill you. Understand?_"

He was too drunk from the drug to do more than nod back, head lolling back against the seat as she rolled him out of the room and into the long white corridor. Nobody seemed to notice anything wrong with a nurse in scrubs pushing a patient along as they disappeared around the corner. Peter watched the scenery pass blurrily, head slumped forward against his chest. Nobody gave them a second glance as they managed to make it to the parking garage, a scent of exhaust filling his nose and waking him up some. An engine was on nearby, motion making him turn to see a dark unmarked van with several figures inside. Lucia moved towards them.

"Keep him alive until Vega is free. I'll take care of his consultant and Rivers."

The men nodded back to her as he was freed from the chair and felt his arms bound behind him with zip-ties. They secured his legs and ankles and then put a rag in his mouth before covering his lips with tape. The door to the van was shut with a resounding slam that seemed to echo throughout his head as he lay there, the drug making him sensitive to the motion around him. He could smell cologne, his mind trying to figure out where he had smelled it before. His eyes caught a glimmer of something shiny over the rear-view mirror of the van. He could just make out a star shape, maybe a pentagram? Peter was feeling sleepy, eyes roving around him loosely until someone held his chin tightly in their grasp and stared down at him. They were masked, dark eyes glittering down at him coldly.

"Sleep Agent. Nothing to see here."

Peter could only nod, eyes shutting as if on command as he passed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes, Vega is an arse. If not for him, this story would be over. I really need to get stupider villains in my stories who don't like to add more stuff than I want to write. ;) More roller-coaster ride coming uuuuuuUUUUuuuup!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Elizabeth sat by Neal's bedside. Peter was sleeping comfortably when she left him so she had decided to go visit with her husband's partner and see how the young man was doing. Dr. Monroe came in to check on him although he wasn't the resident doctor for Neal.

"Dr. Jenkins says he's doing just fine physically but until he wakes up we won't know how he's doing otherwise. How are you holding up?"

She blinked up at him, shrugging some but knowing she was grateful her husband had come through this ordeal ok. Neal might not be family but he had sacrificed for them as if he were. Peter cared for his partner more than he liked to admit and she liked the young man. He had managed in their short friendship to bring out another side of her husband she hadn't seen before. He had that effect on people. Neal had also given himself up for Scott to be free. The ex-con was full of surprises the more she got to know him. She just hoped he would pull through.

"As well as I can. I'm glad that Peter is going home soon but I know he's probably worrying over Neal. He may not admit it but they're very close."

El felt a smile on her lips when she said that knowing it was the truth. Her hand continued to hold Neal's as the doctor gently patted her shoulder and smiled back.

"I think he'll be ok. Sometimes the shock of a traumatic event causes the body to go comatose until it can deal with what happened. All his vital signs and blood work are coming backing clean so that's hope for the best."

He moved towards the door, saying his good-byes as she continued to sit by Neal's bedside and thought about Peter. He might have waken by now if she was lucky. It had been nearly two hours since El had left her husband but he had been exhausted and still fighting the effects of what he'd been given some days ago. She had been afraid of losing him but the paramedics had been more certain of his waking up than Neal's.

"Wake up soon, Neal. Peter and I miss you. Mozzie says Hi."

She gently kissed his forehead hoping for some reaction but the young man didn't wake up, the quiet beeping of the monitors evident. She gave a sigh as she let go of his hand and quietly left the room. The elevators were just around the corner, Peter's room a floor below this one as she started for them. El dug around in her purse for her cell to call Mozzie with and update when she realized it was in Neal's room. Visiting hours didn't end for another 20 minutes so she could easily go back and get the device. She turned around and headed back towards Neal's room when she heard footsteps just ahead out of sight and the sound of a door opening. The door to Neal's room was still closing when she walked up, catching it to see if the doctor was inside. Maybe he had waken up?

"Vega sends his greetings. He wishes the two of you might have done business together. It's too bad you went Federal, snitch."

El suddenly understood clearly what the nurse was saying, the woman in scrubs pulling out a syringe with an amber colored fluid. She started to inject it into the clear IV bag overhead, the red slowly merging into the clear and disappearing. This did not look like a legitimate procedure she thought as El started to quietly move inside and grabbed up a vase of flowers someone had sent Neal. The nurse kept talking quietly.

"Looks like you're never going to wake up and nobody will be the wiser. Good-bye, Mr. Caffrey."

She had to be quick so she could remove the IV before whatever the woman had added got into Neal's system. It was sudden as she smacked the woman across the head and watched her go down in a heap, the vase shattering into pieces, flowers scattering everywhere along with water. The fake nurse gave a groan but quickly started to rise, a murderous look on her pretty face. El backed away noticing a tattoo on the nurse's neck only slightly hidden by her collar. It looked like a devil.

"Bitch! You can't save him and now... you're going to join him."

El suddenly realized the foolishness of her decision, backing up against the door when it opened up. She moved aside deftly and it hit the rushing woman in the face, a very surprised Dr. Jenkins looking at the dazed nurse on the floor. Quickly Elizabeth ran and pulled the IV out of Neal's arm, the physician looking at her curiously but she pointed at the woman trying to catch her breath.

"She's not... a... re... al... nurse!"

Jenkins gave her a sudden glance of _OH_ as if he got the drift, moving to the phone to call security but the woman pulled a gun out and held it on them both.

"This would have been a very easy task if _YOU_ hadn't decided to butt in. Both of you... over to the window now!"

She locked the door to the room as El and Dr. Jenkins were herded back towards the far end away from any exits. The false nurse was smirking.

"You've only delayed the inevitable. Two more victims won't be a problem... just messy."

She pulled a silencer out of her pocket and screwed it onto the end of the pistol. El watched the doctor pale but he was remarkably calm for someone at the end of a gun. She was surprised at her own moxie in this situation as the woman finished her task and smiled coldly back at them.

"I hadn't expected to leave more than one body but I guess it's my lucky day. Any last words?"

El blinked. Was this woman for real? She sounded like some cheesy villain in a movie but maybe those scripts weren't too far from reality. She was praying for a miracle when the next worse or best thing happened. There was a groan and then another louder sound of someone taking a deep breath then quieting. The hospital bed gave a subtle creak as the fake nurse turned and gave a broad grin.

"Oh good. Maybe I'll get to have some fun killing him too. It IS my lucky day."

**()()()**

Jones and Diana showed up at the hospital to see how Peter was doing. It had been two days since the rescue and both agents were curious to see how both their boss and colleague were. The nurse told them they had 30 minutes before visiting hours were over. They went to see Peter first.

"Boss?"

The room was empty but for signs of someone curled up in the bed evident under the thick covers. Diana moved closer to the bed, footsteps quiet on the tiled floor as she moved to look over her superior and colleague.

"Maybe he's sleeping?"

Jones was walking in, a small vase of flowers in his hand with a card. He placed the items on a nearby table when he noticed Diana's glance. She was pulling the blankets aside and gawking at the figure in the bed. Jones moved closer to see it wasn't Peter in the bed but a young woman, eyes staring blankly ahead. Diana checked for pulse and respiration relief marking her face when she found both.

"She's been drugged but she's alive. Call Hughes... I'll call security. Something tells me this has to do with Vega."

Jones left the room to make the call as Diana tried to wake the young woman, a nurse apparently from her pink scrubs. Her brown eyes were nearly black, dilated from whatever she'd been given, her body limp and almost lifeless. The agent gently removed the padded medical cuffs holding the woman in place under the blanket and made her more comfortable as she called security and let them know to come immediately and to bring a doctor. She also asked to have Dr. Monroe paged. She wondered where Elizabeth was and if she'd been taken with Peter. There was little sign of struggle so whomever did this had seemed safe to their victim(s.)

It was five minutes later hospital security showed along with Peter's doctor. Dr. Monroe looked concerned offering any help with the situation he could as his staff helped with the drugged nurse. He was eager to help find Elizabeth (_she had been upstairs with Neal last time he'd seen her_) and Peter in any manner possible. Diana waited for Jones to return before she went to check out Neal's room on the floor above. They were waiting on security footage from earlier to see if they could find out who took Peter and when. The agent took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and made her way with the doctor's instructions to Neal's room just around the corner. She walked up and made to grabbed the door but it was obviously locked when she glanced down at the knob. There was an "_occupied_" type indicator there that made Diana blink as she pushed her ear to the door and listened.

Someone gave a deep groan of discomfort then went quiet, voices apparent.

_Oh good. Maybe I'll get to have some fun killing him too. It IS my lucky day._

Diana perked up at that sound, the woman's voice cold and emotionless. Someone else piped up after that who sounded like Peter's wife Elizabeth.

_Please... You don't have to do this._

El was being brave but there was a slight quaver to her voice even the agent could detect through the door. Someone laughed, a feminine voice but cold.

_Begging just makes this more interesting. Here! Make sure she's bound tightly and then turn around._

Diana moved away from the door long enough to make a quiet call, Jones answering.

"_Get up here now! I think our kidnapper might be threatening Caffrey and Elizabeth. Bring back up and hurry!_"

She saw the room next to Caffrey's and an idea formed in her head as she ducked inside and found a nurse preparing the room for a new patient yet to come. The woman looked surprised as she flashed her badge and held up a finger to her mouth as she whispered.

"_Just nod in reply. Ok?_"

The nurse nodded as Diana smiled back and pointed at the door to her right.

"_Does that go to the next room?_"

The nurse nodded again without speaking. Diana glanced at an open closet which had patient robes. She motioned the nurse closer.

"_Could I borrow that robe and an IV pole?_"

**()()()**

El was terrified, mouth filled with medical gauze and covered with tape. The doctor was finishing binding her arms as she sat on the sofa shivering in terror, the doctor handing the tape back to the gun woman who quickly bound him in the same manner, gagging him as he had been forced to bind El and then smiled down at the two prisoners without remorse. There was no compassion in those cold eyes as the fake nurse moved over to the now quiet Neal Caffrey. El watched the woman press the gun barrel to a pillow pressed over his face as her finger tightened on the trigger.

"Not the neatest way to go but you left me no choice."

Elizabeth felt her eyes watering with tears, terror striking her as the hit woman was about to kill the con when a noise distracted them and drew their attention back to the door. It was closed and locked but the sound of a door opening was evident, a side panel they had assumed was a bathroom or closet rattling as the false nurse turned to see what was going on.

"I am NOT... incompetent! Leave me alone already!"

Someone was shouting, a figure coming through the door dressed in a hospital robe and little else, an IV pole with wheels squeaking beside them as it bumped and made noise against the entranceway.

"Ma'am... please I..."

A hapless looking nurse in flowery scrubs was calling to her from behind, El turning to blink at the figure coming through the door but keeping her eyes demur when the false nurse hissed at her to act normal.

"Doctor! I need help! She's trying to control me!"

The hit woman was watching the crazy patient enter the room, gun temporarily hidden as she tried to assess what was going on. El could only hope nothing went wrong as she noted the dark-skinned woman in a robe and underthings walk in.

"Ma'am... please come back to your room and lie down. Your husband is worried about you."

The nurse behind the patient stayed in the shadows as she wandered into the room dragging the IV with one hand and holding her other arm in a padded sling at her side.

"DOCTOR... you have to tell her to leave me alone!"

The patient was whining now at the gun woman, El watching the scene with both interest and fear. The female patient started twirling some, moving to the door and leaning on it as if to catch her breath. El thought she heard a quiet click but wasn't certain as the patient kept ranting about being kept against her will in the hospital. The gun woman was distracted and semi bemused at the scene.

"He's trying to drive me crazy! Do you know he has a girlfriend? WTF is up with that? I mean we've been married 3 years! Bastard!"

The fake nurse was looking irritated now, the hidden gun starting to come out. El was watching with concern her eyes moving to the patient who quickly gave her a double blink back, the other nurse chasing her and stopping at the threshold of the side door looking uncertain what to do as the fake nurse approached dangerously.

"I'm sure he is a bastard but you both need to leave NOW."

The fake nurse was looking with a glance that could kill at the other nurse in the doorway, distracted by the frightened woman when a click of a gun was suddenly at her ear.

"I would put that down if I were you. Trust me."

The gun woman continued to glare, handing the gun over reluctantly to Diana who was smiling fiercely in her skimpy hospital robe as she pushed the gun into her fake sling where her own gun had been well hidden. El felt relief as she heard the door open and several agents rushed in including Jones who took Lucia in her scrubs and cuffed her, the woman looking at Diana with a murderous stare. The agent removed arm sling as she moved over and freed both El and the doctor. The nurse who had been helping her went to check on Neal who seemed to be ok once everyone was free.

"Is he alright?"

The nurse glanced up in reply to El then at Diana who nodded, the woman smiling softly.

"He seems to be sleeping. Dr. Jenkins? Are you ok?"

The nurse, her tag reading "_Erica_" looked truly concerned. He smiled despite the situation and nodded back.

"I'm fine. Mrs. Burke?"

El was still feeling shaky but Neal was sleeping better, the groaning replaced by a soft sigh, eyes moving beneath closed lids. He was dreaming it seemed as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm good. I need to talk to Peter. Who was that woman Diana?"

The agent glanced at her with a guarded look as the doctor check Neal and she took El aside. Jones and crew were outside, the door open. They had already taken Lucia the false nurse away and Jones came back in to glance quickly at Diana who nodded back in reply.

"_Peter's been taken. Someone was in his room when we showed, another nurse who had been drugged. I think the woman who was here was involved. We're waiting on confirmation but it's a lucky thing Jones and I came up here to visit your husband when we did._"

El nodded, glancing back at Neal as the doctor and nurse tucked him back under the blankets and started to leave. Dr. Jenkins talked to Jones, giving him his statement on the course of events it seemed before they let him go. Diana walked with El out of the room as she took everything in. Someone was trying to kill Neal and had taken Peter? Did this have to do with Scott and those men who took him and Neal before?

"This is about Scott isn't it? That man is still after him."

Diana looked uncertain what to say but finally nodded as Jones came up and tapped her on the shoulder. His lips held a slight smirk.

"Nice as you look in hospital robes, we need to look at the footage from surveillance, agent."

Jones was grinning at her as she sighed and nodded, excusing herself to move back inside the other room to get dressed again as El stood by him. Jones put a comforting hand on her shoulder and did his best to smile.

"Well find Peter."

**()()()**

Neal had guards on him after that, the consultant still unconscious and sleeping after four days. Dr. Jenkins and two other nurses were the only people allowed in the area, the floor cleared as much as possible to keep the CI safe. Elizabeth and Satchmo were at home with agents watching them, Mozzie her only visitor as they searched for where Peter might be. Lucia refused to talk to them, the woman attempting to take her life several times before they had placed a guard on her 24/7 to keep her alive. She was their only tie to why Peter was taken, her profile showing up on the surveillance footage days before when she had taken the agent. Other than that they had little to tie her with Vega. Scott was in protective custody to keep him alive as a witness against the gangster. It was obvious Antonio Vega wasn't going to prison willingly without some kind of intimidation taking place. His trial was in a few more days. They needed to find Peter soon, no ransom call having been made but that didn't mean it wouldn't play out to Vega's advantage.

El sighed, pacing the kitchen as she made coffee for the agents and tea for herself and Mozzie. The little guy looked upset with all _the Suits_ as he called them in her home but mostly with not being able to see Neal. He knew what had happened and although she knew he wouldn't say, the con possibly blamed Peter for what happened. Mozz didn't like seeing Neal domesticated and doing good but oddly she could understand why even if she didn't want to accept it.

"I need some air. Agent Kim..."

An agent not too far from Neal's age smiled at her and nodded, two others inside nodding back at him as they went out to the patio. Mozzie followed along. More agents were in the back. It was a _Suit_ convention she thought, the idea making her chuckle softly a moment then sigh.

"_You miss the... You miss Peter. I have feelers out but they have him well hidden even for my connections._"

Mozzie was trying to be helpful despite his dislike for her husband's profession. He was being nice for her sake if not Neal's. She nodded, wiping at one eye and sniffing slightly.

"_Why haven't they come out with demands? If it's Scott they want or Neal... I could understand. I don't want them to give themselves up for Peter. He would never want that... I just want to know he's alive and doing well._"

Kim was off to the side chatting with another agent, watching them curiously but giving El and Mozz their space. Mozzie hugged her ever so slightly as he stood and nodded.

"_I'll find you proof of life if I have to call in all my favors. I'll be in touch._"

He whispered those words for her ears only as she nodded back at him and he left her with the agents. Satchmo padded up and whined, his chin laying on her leg as he asked for her attention and seemed to know something was up.

"It's ok, Satch. Your daddy will come home soon."

**()()()**

Scott was in a safe house, agents covering ever possible exit and keeping him by their words "Safe." Vega hadn't made any outward threats but after finding the killer nurse in Neal Caffrey's hospital room and Agent Burke missing, they weren't taking any chances. They had the word of the agent's wife that she heard the woman mention "_Vega_" was involved. So far the hired killer hadn't talked but she had tried to kill herself a few times. They kept her shackled and under constant watch to keep from losing the one key element to finding Peter and pinning everything on Vega. The gangster was already going down more kidnapping and attempted murder but if he used the agent as a trump, they would definitely have him for taking a Federal Agent captive. Two days and nothing had come up, Vega biding his time in holding at a local facility under constant watch and observation. He seemed calm, smiling too much which bothered the agents or so the young con guessed as he overheard their conversations.

He was getting bored of being locked up and feeling captive if not helpless. It wasn't his place to be a hero but Caffrey had tried to help him, staying behind so he would escape and now the con turned consultant was in the hospital in a coma and the agent who tried to help was taken by the very men who'd hurt him. He thought about Agent Marks... Jessica. She had been more than kind to him and he saw that Neal had that same relationship with Peter. They were friends and looked out for one another despite their different backgrounds, they seemed to work out as perfect partners.

"Agent Thomson?"

A rookie looking agent glanced over at him with narrow eyes as if he might jump him if not steal his wallet. He glanced at the balcony for the room.

"Mind if I get some air?"

They were in the middle of a poker game, the agent glancing around at the three agents there at the table and two more around, everyone nodding ok.

"Five minutes. Vega may have sharp shooters after you."

They made him wear a Kevlar vest everywhere and it wasn't just annoying but heavy and hot. Even with the weather still cool outside, it was not fun to wear something that uncomfortable. He nodded, going out towards the back of the room where the small balcony lay. They were on a top floor that face away from the street to a private courtyard. It wasn't a bad view but down below he saw agents obviously trying to blend in. This wasn't going to be easy. He waited until his five minutes was up and an agent came to get him to put his plan into motion. Neal had taught him how to think even more quickly than he already did. For a reformed con, Caffrey was a great teacher.

"I'm going to take a shower. Hold my vest for me?"

The agent who'd come to get him rolled their eyes but nodded as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. He was alone now and the trip out to the balcony had helped. He could see where the window led to on one side and set his plan into motion. He quickly turned on the water, steaming it up as he pulled towels and linens in the pantry and started a makeshift rope.

**()()()**

It was Thomson who noticed that Scott was taking too long a shower. They were giving the kid leeway since he was a federally protected witness at the moment but this was too much.

"HEY! Are you finished using up all the hot water yet?"

The kid didn't answer so Thomson decided to teach him a lesson about manners.

"I was talking to you. Hey?"

The water was running in the shower, curtain open and steam filling the bathroom like a smoke screen. Thomson looked around to find that all the towels and linens were missing that they'd had before. The only difference other than that was a makeshift rope going out the window to the next story below. It was tied securely to the sink pipe and hung down long enough to reach the balcony or at least jump down to it.

"_Damn con_... Abel! The kid ran!"

Thomson moved from the room, everyone scrambling as they got on phones and left the room to go search the floor below them. Once the coast was clear, Scott peeked out of the linen closet. He had pulled the shelving out to fit inside after making the fake rope. Heck if he was going to break his neck escaping when he could _Caffrey_ himself out of the place. Good thing he was listening when Mozzie had told him of some of Neal's escapes. Seems it worked as he snuck out of the bathroom, grabbed up a bag he'd already had ready for such an emergency and crept out the front door. He had already put on a disguise, his hoodies forsaken for something that made him look like he was a bicycle messenger. A bike was waiting outside as if planned, Scott picking the lock in no time as he confiscated the vehicle and made a quick if not stealthy get away.

His first stop was the hospital but it was obvious the Feds were crawling around watching Caffrey in case Vega's people tried to get in again. He couldn't even get close enough to check on the ex-con's progress as he snuck away in his messenger disguise and exited the hospital. He wondered if Mozzie was still in contact with the agent's wife as he pulled out a burner phone and called her.

"_Burke residence._"

Scott swallowed hard before talking.

"It's me. Don't let them know. I need to uhm talk to Mozz if he's there."

He heard silence and then a cough as if she were giving him a signal.

"_Mrs. Waters... it's so nice to hear from you._"

Scott heard noise on the line as if she were walking, voices in the background. Finally he heard something like a door closing and El was back.

"_Scott? How are you calling if you're in a safe house?_"

She obviously knew the protocols but then her husband was a Fed. He sighed before answering her back.

"Long story but I'm going to see if I can find your husband. Vega wants me. It's because of me this all happened. I had hoped..."

He had hoped to talk to Neal but the con wasn't awake yet. Much as he wanted to do good, he was afraid and maybe if Mozzie was around...

"_You ran away? Oh, Scott... I... I'll call Mozzie. He's not here right now. He's trying to help find Peter. Where are you?_"

He wasn't sure he should say but with her husband's life at risk and Neal's he gave in to the right choice for once.

"At the hospital. I'm outside the ER entrance. I'm leaving now but... tell Mozzie I'll meet him across the street at the park."

**()()()**

Peter was in a haze, an eternal nightmare which surprisingly didn't scare him because of the fuzziness that warped his mind and body into submitting to said horror. A part of him knew this wasn't a dream while the rest of his mind went along with it and just accepted he was trapped here possibly forever.

"_MMMmmmMMMph!_"

He gave a muffled groan as he watched the knife twisted in his shoulder as if from afar. They kept him drugged and submissive so he wouldn't react but enough for their enjoyment. Everything seemed to be happening to someone else as his mind continued to remain detached from the scene but watched in sick fascination. It was the drug he knew doing this but he was not in control of his body or his mind at the moment.

"Fed likes this. Keep him alive until we have that thief and the snitch. Shame they caught Lucia. Maybe we should call in that favor. We need our girl back to play with the big bad dog we caught here."

His eyes rolled back into his head as even his drugged mind and body started to react to the loss of blood and pain. It dulled most of his reactions but his heart was beginning to race, pulse quickening in reaction to the blood loss and dampened agony. Peter swallowed hard, the rags stuffed into his mouth hindering his breathing some as he gave a muffled cough and started to choke. The sudden movement made his tortured body hurt more, chest aching for air as his face grew warm in reaction.

"Something's wrong boss."

A blurry face hovered over him, hand slapping his face then the tape was ripped from his lips and the rags removed one by one until the last one was taken out and he wheezed painfully. Something else was wrong, no air continuing to enter his lungs as his face felt flush and he saw what looked like a worried look on the person's face.

"I think he's having a reaction to the drug. Interesting. Loomis said there were no reactions in his tests. I guess the Fed is our first."

Peter felt his chest seem to cave in as he fought for breath and nothing seemed to give him any relief. His throat had grown tight and constricted as the figure moved away, other blurry figures nearby passing around him until one moved closer and he felt something sharp plunged into his chest. It hurt like a giant bee sting or something but slowly he started to feel his lungs start to draw breath back in as his windpipe opened up and the swelling began to ease up. The wheezing began to ease up and his eyes rolled back, vision fading to black as another voice spoke up.

"Looks like the pen worked, boss. I'll tell Loomis we've had our first '_near_' casualty."

**()()()**

Neal was floating in the darkness, the sparkling of light above him just far enough he couldn't reach it. He was alone, eyes searching the gloom for some shred of evidence he wasn't but there was none.

_PETER!_

He tried to scream but darkness like so much water filled his lungs and he started to choke. A groan erupted from this throat it felt as if he was coming to. Neal was remembering drowning... remembering what happened to him. Peter had been there.

_Where is everyone?_

His lungs were filling up with cool liquid as he struggled in the memory and another groan escaped his lips. Suddenly the sparkling light out of reach above seemed to glow brighter a moment and a voice far and distant broke through.

_Oh good. Maybe I'll get to have some fun killing him too. It IS my lucky day._

_Please. You don't have to do this._

The first voice he didn't recognize. It was cold and emotionless, a darkness there that made his own current situation seem pretty sunny in comparison. The second... he knew them. It was one of the people he cared most for. The wife of his partner. It was Elizabeth Burke's voice.

_El? She wasn't... here. It was Peter... not El._

He was trying to remember what had happened, where he was but then the light started to fade and he went back to floating in the gloom, alone. Everything was so quiet and his body felt frozen in the darkness that surrounded and cocooned him like a heavy duvet or comforter. Images flashed before his tired brain like so many slivers of a mosaic. Peter had called him and then... and then he had found Scott. The young man was on the run from someone but his mind refused to say whom. Then he had been taken, they'd both been taken and he'd waken up in a box.

_Scott... he got away._

There was a sudden pain as his eyes moved down towards his leg. He saw the blinking light from his anklet or the memory of it. It flashed green and then turned an angry red, flowing as if made of liquid up and around him to the spot that ached. He'd been shot. Now he remembered. He had stayed behind and Scott had gotten away. Someone had told him the young man was fine. It had been Elizabeth's voice he'd heard in his head telling him everything was ok. Peter was ok.

He looked down as a beeping sound reached his ears. His anklet was still red and blinking angrily back up at him. Neal wanted to move, go back across whatever line he'd crossed in the water but the light was starting to grow and expand, the sound of beeping getting louder until he heard voices and someone was touching his shoulder, an unfamiliar voice speaking softly to him.

_Mr. Caffrey... can you hear me?_

Neal wanted to respond but he was still trapped in the darkness, eyes feeling as if they were open but seeing nothing. He felt his head nod in response and a sense of a smile in the voice.

_Good. Can you open your eyes? Slowly... (turn the lights down for him nurse.)_

He didn't quite understand what was being said but suddenly he could see blurry shapes in dim light, the water imagery gone. He gave a gasp of breath as his body felt relieved of that illusion and began to breathe more normally. The main figure that hovered him gently patted his shoulder again, others in the background blue blurs as he felt them stop and touch his arm or leg here and there, his senses finally noticing blurry lines coming from him and going up and away to another blurry item above his head. IVs... they were IVs...

"Can you see me, Mr. Caffrey?"

The main blurry figure was still hovering over him, talking quietly as he squinted up to see the man's face more clearly. Finally more features appeared and he could see a Roman nose with some dents in it, a little grayish stubble and short sideburns, his hair a graying light brown. Brown eyes more amber than brown stared back at him beneath thick eyebrows. This was his doctor, the white lab coat evident now over green scrubs.

"Y... ye... sss..."

His voice was raspy and rough as the doctor nodded back all smiles.

"Nurse, help Mr. Caffrey sit up. Would you like some water?"

Neal nodded his head, looking around at the nurses and seeing them as they really were as opposed to the blurs around him earlier. A nurse named _Erica_ moved closer with a small white paper cup of water and the doctor helped him drink it.

"My name is Dr. Jenkins. You've been missed, Mr. Caffrey."

The doctor looked down at him with concern he wasn't certain of as they continued to check his vitals until only one nurse remained with the doctor.

"Mmm... iss... ssd?"

He didn't understand what was going on his earlier memory of what he'd heard faint and fuzzy at best. El had been here and she'd been afraid of the other voice.

"Excitement you'll have to wait to hear about. I want you to rest. When you feel better we will do some more extensive tests. Your friends have been waiting for you to wake up."

The doctor looked like he knew something as he hid the concern behind a comforting smile. There was something relaxing about the man that put him at ease or maybe he was still too tired to really feel much concern. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him he needed to ask about Peter and El but sleep sounded like a good idea despite having been out already.

"I'll have a nurse bring you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after so long a sleep."

Neal nodded, eye lids already feeling heavy and a hand gently smoothed his hair. He imagined it was Peter or El as he started to drift off.

"You'll see your friends soon, Mr. Caffrey. Rest."

Once he started to sleep he could still hear the doctor's voice quiet in the background as if he were talking to someone.

_You told me to call once his status changed. He's awake._

There was a bit of a pause, the doctor quiet but making soft indications he was answering with "_uh huh_" or "_mm hmm_" possibly over a phone or cell before he spoke again.

_His reactions seem normal enough. Yes... Of course. They can come visit as soon as visiting hours start tomorrow. Not a problem, Agent Hughes. You're very welcome. Anything you need, please let me know how I can help._

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Don't want to drag this one out too much. More Neal and his waking up and finding out what's going on etc etc in the next thrilling chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal felt a soft hand smoothing his hair from his face, warm breath on his forehead as gentle lips touched his skin. He was waking up, the darkness and his nightmares of water and being left behind beneath the lake's surface fading as a familiar voice filled his ears.

_Wake up, Neal. We miss you._

There was a heavy sigh in their voice as his eye lids started to flutter open and light pierced the darkness causing him to squint then slowly open up his eyes again to a blurry form. They were smiling despite the lack of focus. He sensed that as the squeeze on his hand grew a little tighter and he heard them sigh in relief.

"Neal? Hey... did you want the light turned down?"

He could see her move to reach for something and then it wasn't so bright and his eyes started to adjust to the lack of blinding light as he nodded and felt himself smile up at her.

"Eh... El..."

He could see her now, her face focusing finally in his view and she looked happy.

"Hi sleepy head."

She was smiling at him but he saw the pink around her eyes that showed she had been crying or sleeping poorly. He didn't understand why unless she had been worrying over him but that made no sense to him when El had Peter to worry about. He shifted to make himself more comfy and felt his leg pull slightly where he'd been shot. He gave a slight groan and she shushed him as she helped him sit up and get more comfortable.

"Better?"

He nodded wondering how to ask her what he was thinking but his throat felt so dry. El seemed to understand as she rose and brought him back a small cup of water, helping him drink the contents.

"Tha... Thanksss... El."

She was trying so hard to be calm but he could see her mask starting to slip as his friend leaned back tiredly in the chair by the bed and stared up at the ceiling a moment. Something was wrong and it wasn't just his being laid up in bed in the hospital.

"E... El, how... How is Peter?"

Blue eyes met his own and he could see the mask crumble away despite wanting to keep him unburdened. El was almost as good a con as himself at hiding things but she was too upset to keep up her facade as she wiped at her eyes.

"Peter... He was... kidnapped."

He very nearly didn't hear her, El's voice so quiet as she fought to control her emotions but he saw the tears she'd been hiding starting to flow. She reached for a tissue from the nightstand and he held her free hand in his, squeezing it.

"Vega?"

Neal hoped he was wrong but it seemed Vega didn't give up as he saw the nod of El's head and wanted to curse. So he had been safe or had he been taken from the lake? Neal had been unconscious when taken from the scene so his memories were sketchy at best.

"He was fine. Peter would have been discharged two days ago but she... that woman took him. I saw the footage. Diana caught her before she could do anything else."

El started to cry more, sniffling more than anything and standing to move away to wipe at her eyes and hide her emotions from him. Neal was helpless to do anything and she obviously hadn't meant to tell him. He was worrying about Peter now. Where was Scott? Had they gotten to him in time? El came back to the chair and sat, tossing the tissue into the wastebasket and giving a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything but I want my husband back. You should have all been safe here but for that man."

She was angry and Neal took her hand in his to calm her or at least let her know he was there for her as much as he could be at the moment.

"Has there been any... ransom request?"

El shook her head, eyes meeting his with a crushed look.

"Nothing. It's been two days and..."

Her body started to tremble, her hand pulling from his but he held on and it seemed to settle her some as he pulled her closer and sat up to hug her. El was crying, warm tears dripping onto his shoulder but he didn't care. She needed closure and he did too. Vega was going to delay the inevitable it seemed.

"He's doing this to get his trial delayed. Vega was caught wasn't he?"

El nodded, pulling away, eyes pink.

"Scott... Mozzie is with him. I didn't tell anyone. He escaped from the safe house to help."

Neal nodded knowing that although he shouldn't be doing anything so soon after waking he had to help.

"Tell Mozzie to call me."

**()()()**

Peter was strapped to a cot, arms pulled tight underneath to the legs of the bed, more straps holding his torso and legs securely to the structure. He thought the cot must be bolted to the floor as it didn't shift or shake when he moved. He was out of his mind with the drugs they were giving him, plus his injuries, but still had enough sense to try and get free. The agent was smart enough to act catatonic when they came to see him although he wasn't too far from that as the IV stuck in his arm continually fed him an endless supply of meds. They had changed it up after his reaction to the last batch but his body was still anything but reasonable when he tried to move and free himself. Nobody knew where he was and he had no idea how long he'd been held since that "_nurse_" had taken him. She hadn't shown up again and the people who were holding him spoke of someone named _Lucia_ who'd been arrested and Vega's up coming trial. Apparently the Feds had taken Vega into custody after all and the gangster's friends had taken him as collateral.

He heard footsteps and the door opening to the room he was in. It was more a large storage room than anything, shelves around him filled with dusty metal bits and pieces he couldn't identify, his vision blurring in and out as the meds kept him calm but lucid. He stopped moving before they reached him, staring at the ceiling blankly as someone grasped his chin and their blurry face neared his. It was the man with the scar across his chin, although Peter couldn't see what it was until the man had gotten closer to him some time ago to hold him down as someone else injected him with the IV. The agent didn't move but let the drug help him fake his already barely conscious act as the man let go and moved away.

_He's still out of it. Has the boss made his move yet? It's been two days we've had the Fed and he hasn't told us to make a ransom attempt yet. Looks like they might put him in prison._

The man moved away, facing the door and another man he only knew as _raspy_ because he sounded like he was getting over a cold. He hadn't seen that man's face up close so no way to ID him if he had to.

_He knows the Feds won't do ransom. They'll let him die before they negotiate anything from what I heard. And they call us cold. He has a wife, a pretty one at that. Maybe I'll pay her a visit once she's a widow._

Peter felt something boiling up under the effects of the drug, the sound low but it made the men turn towards him. The scarred man moved closer, grasping his chin again and looking down closely at him but he just stared ahead blankly despite the sound he couldn't control as anger rose in him. He heard the man laugh.

_Sounds like he's growling about what you said but he's too out it to know... hmmm, do you think he can hear us? My cousin was in a coma once and heard every word his wife said about having an affair. Shot her and her new man once he woke up._

The sound stopped after a minute and Peter was too tired to fight the effects of the drug, his eye lids drooping until he slumped back further against the cot. Someone chuckled darkly beside him as the darkness swallowed him up.

Peter fell into the darkness, a sound of bubbles rushing by making him open them again and look around. He was beneath the water again, the nightmare that had been plaguing him for days.

_NEAL!_

He looked around desperately for something or someone before he saw the green light flashing intermittently in the deep below. He started to dive down but felt something holding him back, hands reaching for the flashing beacon desperately.

_NEAL!_

He was being pulled back as the light faded further in to the darkness and his chest grew tight as he tried to call out but cold water filled his lungs choking him.

_NE..._

His eyes flashed open to find someone holding his mouth and nose tightly shut. He struggled but they were too strong and this body, although free, lay limply on the floor where they crouched beside him. His eyes bugged as he fought for breath but he couldn't move, the drug keeping him paralyzed.

_Good-bye Agent Burke. Seems Vega doesn't need you anymore._

He wanted to fight the man off, only the two of them in the room as his eyes roamed for something to help him. His body was numb and yet he thought... was his hand moving? He felt something cold touch his fingers and then a loud echoing sound made the goon jump, falling back away from him cursing.

_Dammit! You shot me?_

Peter watched the man, the same raspy voiced one who'd talked about going after his wife, roll back away from him and hold his leg, the gun still in its holster on his belt. He had managed to grasp it as the man held his body over him. The goon was bleeding heavily just a few feet away while Peter wheezed, the agent weakly drawing air as his body continued to stay where it was. He'd moved his hand but could he move the rest of his body? Nobody else seemed to be around as the goon continued to whine and cry out to himself about the pain as Peter tried to sit up if not roll over and crawl away. So far his body wouldn't respond to his mental requests beyond his one hand that was now grasping weakly at the cold cement beneath him. He had shot the man by chance but done nothing to really save himself but from the momentary chance the man would have actually suffocated him.

The goon stood at some point, limping away from the scene without trying to do anything else to him. He heard the man curse, voice fading into the distance and looked around at his surroundings. They had moved him to the inside of a warehouse or maybe it was where that other room had been all along. Peter stared up at the blurry scenery and up at something moving above him. Ceiling fans. There were ceiling fans above but that fact got him no closer to rescuing himself as he discovered he was still unable to do more than move the one good hand. That little movement and his waking made his thoughts start to coalesce into something a bit more conscious making him realize they had pulled him off the drip and he was untied. It might not be the best thing to be off of at the moment now that he was starting to feel the throbbing of the pain in his shoulder, but he might be able to escape if his body would react. He still felt detached from reality as he gazed at the wound as if it were on someone else. He had to get help or he was going to die here. El might never know what happened to him but he wanted to be with her. He had to see his wife again...

_El..._

He felt as if a fire had been lit under him and next thing he knew he was on his feet shuffling through grass and what appeared to be a drainage ditch but how he had gotten there, he didn't know. Peter just knew he was suddenly shivering out in the dark and cold, glancing up from some spot he'd now decided to sit down in under a bridge. He couldn't walk any further, head slumping back against cold wet grass. He should find a phone so they could find him but for now he just wanted to rest. His thoughts trailed off as Peter passed out from exhaustion and the drugs in his system. The phone call would have to wait as he gave his body time to rest and the agent passed out where he lay.

**()()()**

Scott couldn't come visit but Neal talked to Mozzie over the phone and the young man when he was convinced to chat with him. It was going to be hard for him to sneak out with a bum leg and Feds watching him but Mozzie allowed him to give advice on how they should proceed to save Peter from Vega's men and keep everyone safe.

"El's keeping watch outside but I think our best bet is to have Scott go public. Still a few days until Vega's hearing. If he thinks he can get rid of Scott then he might show where he's hiding Peter by having his men come after him."

He heard them talking on the other side as he finished discussing the details with Mozzie. The little guy sounded a bit leery as did Scott but the younger man seemed willing to do what he could to help them. It was the least he thought he could do to return the favor to both Peter and Neal.

"_Fine... we hold him out like bait. Feds or cops might come first. How do we avoid that?_"

Neal smiled slightly although he wasn't keen on the idea.

"He walks into Vega's with backup of course. We find a good time and place with few of his men available. Take Jackson with you. He's good in a pinch. He has some friends who can help with muscle."

El peeked in, closing the door as he went silent and nodded back at Mozzie.

"Thanks Mozz. Keep me in the loop."

He hung up the cell and handed it back to El. She looked at him with a hopeful expression and he smiled back.

"So... anything?"

El didn't look as hopeful the more she seemed to think about what the consequences were. Neal wanted to comfort her and hopefully their plan would work and Peter would come home safe.

"Mozzie and Scott are working on something. Plausible deniability."

She nodded understanding the notion and sat in the chair by his bedside, cell grasped in her hands as she held it white knuckled. He reached out and touched her hand with his and El sighed and nodded.

"I... this just makes me think of when... when he was taken by Keller. What kind of man is Vega?"

Neal didn't want to answer that. It was obvious what the man was by how he tried to get rid of Peter and himself. The man didn't play by the rules, nor did Keller but he would have possibly freed El at some point if it had been relevant. Vega... he would make sure nobody survived.

"That bad..."

She had taken his silence in a way he had never meant for her to but finally nodded. El wasn't stupid and he didn't want to lie to her.

"Mozzie will get him back. He doesn't act like it but he does like Peter more than he wants to admit. Plus... he likes you."

That put a slight smile on her face and he knew that their plan had to work because he didn't want to see that smile ever fade away.

**()()()**

Peter was in a nowhere place but he had a sense of movement, someone gently pushing his hair back and feeling at his neck. Warm hands soft like they were wearing gloves and voices faint and distant.

_There's a pulse but he looks like they beat him up pretty good._

_Someone mugged him?_

_I don't think so. This looks like a body from those men up there._

_Don't get involved!_

_He's going to die if we don't! Do you want to be responsible for that?_

_No... dammit. (silence and then the sound of someone sighing) Go get Emma. She has a phone..._

The voices faded after that, his mind back underwater with the buzz of air bubbles hissing around him as he sunk further into the murky cold lake. Neal wasn't here, the green light no longer flashing in the darkness as he continued to float there as if in some watery cocoon. It was silent around him, cold and empty but it was relaxing despite the fear in the back of his mind. Was he dead? Had he heard those voices or just dreamed them.

Come on Mister... just a few drops.

Something warm touched his lips, it was salty but it tasted good as he felt his mouth open enough to receive the thin liquid. He thought he smelled something oddly like chicken, nose taking in a deep whiff but his eyes remained closed.

He's responding. Not good if they don't respond. I had a brother who was an EMT...

Yes, I've heard the story a million times. Just feed him already!

They were quiet after that, voices low so he couldn't hear much but he was content to drink the warm liquid and water. They gave him water and something else made his nose crinkle but it wasn't food or liquid. It smelled more sterile, antiseptic he thought like alcohol. He winced slightly, shifting but the voices calmed him, gentle hands holding him down and then he was back in the darkness again in the lake. He kept going back there searching for Neal but not finding him, the green beacon from his partner's anklet no longer visible.

_Neal!_

He felt like he spoke that time the voices conferring as if he had.

_Who's Neal?_

_Maybe he had a friend with him but I'm not going back to look._

_Poor guy. If he wasn't mugged... well I don't envy him. Let's just help him wake up so we can find his home._

_Emma says her EMT friend is coming over soon. He can look at the wound and figure out what's wrong._

His eyes opened, or at least he wasn't seeing water anymore but a dimly lit blurry room but the walls looked odd to him.

"His eyes are open. Sam... !"

Two figures were kneeling beside him but his eyes closed again and he was back in darkness.

_That wasn't very neighborly. You should have been nicer Arty. He's our guest until Emma's friend shows._

There was a sound of someone shuffling away and then another sigh of the second voice.

_Sorry about Arty. He's not very good with people. Wake up again if you can._

Peter groaned and he was looking up at the blurry figure again. He didn't remember opening his eyes but they were there in the half-light knelt beside him.

"You did hear me. Good. Think you can drink some water?"

He nodded his head up at the man who was smiling but his face was still blurry. Peter glanced around at the walls and realized something, his eyes focusing on them. They were cardboard, the words "_Fragile_" and "_This side up_" on them as he could finally see the man's face before him. Sam wasn't very good looking, but he wasn't ugly either. The man looked to be in his 50s wearing a beat up brown jacket, black gloves with patches in them where they'd been fixed up over time and a baby blue ski cap. The man was clean shaven but for a bit of beard under his chin.

"W... Wh... Wher... Where aam... I?"

He could feel the cold wind rattling the little box house they were in but Sam just shrugged.

"My home. I live next to your bridge... well the bridge we found you under. You're not a troll are you?"

Peter didn't understand at first, the man smiling then sighing.

"Probably too soon to be joking with a sick man. I have food if you're hungry."

Sam was still helping him drink water from a fresh water bottle. It was obvious the man was living off the street but Peter didn't care, sipping at the water until he was feeling a bit better.

"Thanks..."

The man took off his cap and smiled again.

"Sam. Only name I have. What's yours?"

Peter tried to think a moment, the fuzz of the drugs and wound keeping him from remembering until it came to him.

"Pe... ter. I need... to call my wife."

Suddenly he felt very tired, head slumping back against whatever bedding the man lay him on. It was lumpy yet comfortably and he was warm despite the location. Sam was obviously being very kind to him by taking him into his humble home.

"Wife? Emma's calling her friend Jacob. He can probably call someone for you if you need to. Peter?"

He was already starting to fade back into the darkness, that dream of water swallowing him up as he felt a gentle hand on his forehead.

_Rest, friend. I'm sure you'll be home soon._

**()()()**

Scott wasn't sure about this. Mozzie told him it would be ok and he wanted to do it but the little guy was afraid if not paranoid about the outcome. They were basically going to walk right into the nearest nest of Vega's men and make his presence known. Neal said it would work and then they'd get some insight into what Vega had done with Agent Burke but everyone was nervous even Jackson and his friends came along for muscle. They had found a small group of Vega's men out near a bridge on the unincorporated side of town. There were small shanty's around indicating a large homeless community as they stopped some yards away to assess their plans.

"I have you wired, Scott. No chances and you know the code word if things go bad?"

Mozzie was staying back in case they had to call the Suits. El was going to be their go between for that if Mozzie couldn't convince the Feds to come help. Neal had reassured him they would have back up if they needed it with Peter's life on the line.

"Yes but do I really have to say that?"

Mozzie gave him a look so he nodded back.

"Fine."

He wasn't going to mope since this was a matter of life and death: his own and Agent Burke's. He didn't want Neal to go through what he had with Jessica Marks. She'd been kind to him and now she was dead. He'd already lost his parents from divorce and one parent to a car accident so this had hurt even more to lose someone who had taken the time to be there for him.

"You ok? I don't want you going in there without all your ducks in a row."

Mozzie had the weirdest sayings but then he was so much older than him. He was definitely a smart guy despite his peculiarities and Neal trusted him so that was enough.

"I'm fine. When do we go in? I'm ready."

The little guy went to talk to Jackson and the others. They seemed nice enough but he hadn't had too much contact with them before today. They obviously had his back if only because they owed Mozz and Neal, still he felt a little out of the loop. He'd always worked alone for obvious reasons and he didn't like depending on others if possible. It just seemed better that way but he was beginning to see working with others might have its advantages. He fidgeted some, pacing the area as his eyes roamed around and noticed the shanty camps of homeless around them. There were many abandoned buildings or warehouses the owners just kept in disrepair, great places to live if you didn't have a home. Mozzie wasn't homeless but he had a tendency to live in such abandoned places or so he had heard. He was glad though to have someone to fall back on to help prove his innocence if nothing else. He wasn't going to take the fall for Vega's and his men.

"Ok Scott. Jackson and his crew will go with you. You know what you're supposed to say and do right?"

He nodded as he recalled the script they came up with. It was open to ad-libbing it came down to it but he had memorized as much of what Mozzie had given him and wondered how they had gotten so far with such complicated set ups. It didn't matter when they were both legends in the con world. Scott would place his trust here and all would hopefully come out. He had his few toys if needed but mostly he was going in blind, Mozzie telling him that it was always best to think on one's feet for the plan was sure to change.

It wasn't much later they were walking from a small van into what looked like a rusted out shell of a warehouse. The side had a large graffiti image of a devil which Mozzie had said indicated it was a safe-house of Vega's. At best they would find an empty place with a few homeless bums in it. At worse, they would find Vega's men and possibly the agent they had taken captive. He hoped the wire would work and not be found. It was his lifeline. Scott fiddled with the hoodie he wore, Mozzie telling him to go looking like himself. He felt more naked as himself than if he had just gone in disguise like Neal did. Jackson and crew walked with him about 15 yards to the open door of the warehouse and peeked inside. It was empty but for a few old offices and a stain trailing from a load of fresh looking crates towards the entrance. Scott thought it looked like blood and felt a fresh sense of panic hit him but he swallowed hard and kept walking as the rest of the con men followed, flanking him.

"Guess we missed Tony's crew. Shame. I have a bit of a beef with Angelo if not Mikos."

Jackson's voice was cool but menacing making the young con man shrink a bit but they were on the same side so he relaxed, their footsteps echoing in the quiet space.

"Nobody's here. They must have moved on."

He was talking to himself but also to Mozzie on the other end of the wire, everyone separating long enough to spread across the space and find out if there were any signs Vega's men had left to their new location. Scott found himself peeking inside a dilapidated office / storage room where a cot sat bolted to the floor surrounded by shelves of metal bits and pieces that looked like automotive or engine parts of some kind. He moved a bit closer to see what they were when he heard a click of a gun cocking by his ear and cold metal against his skin.

"_Never thought we'd see you here again. Stay quiet!_"

Scott froze not only from fear but from recognition. He knew this voice and it was all he could do not to turn and beat the man up. The con wasn't the strongest fighter but in this case he might take a chance.

"_Good. Now, pull your arms behind you like a good boy._"

Angelo's voice reeked of arrogance but he did as he was told, the quiet hiss of zip-ties loud in the space. Someone called his name from outside but he remained quiet as the gun pressed against the back of his neck.

"_Don't even think about it. I'll take care of him later. Now... we have some business to finish. You're going to join that nosy Fed friend of yours. She was trying to protect you by playing dumb._"

Scott felt the gun against the base of his skull and swallowed hard.

"_Why?_"

He could barely speak a combination of anger and fear making him dumb as the goon continued with a low chuckle.

"_Because I could. Too bad your friends can't help you. They're only feet away and yet... you'll be dead before they even know I was here._"

**()()()**

Mozzie froze when he heard the voice over the earpiece. Scott was in trouble and Jackson and the others weren't set up with earpieces, only Scott had been. He quickly texted the Jackson to what was going on then sent another more panicked text to Elizabeth. Neal still had her phone he hoped or she would be able to pass the info along. It had been decided she would be in the know as much as they could allow without getting her into trouble with the Feds. He just hoped the cavalry would come even if they were Suits.

**()()()**

Neal heard the soft buzz of a phone on the nightstand in his room. He opened his eyes and looked around to find that Elizabeth was gone the saw she had fallen asleep on the sofa at the far end of the room. He sat up and took the phone in hand quietly looking at the text on screen.

_**Sent the Suits!**_

He gasped slightly knowing that it must be bad if Mozzie wanted the Feds so soon. He started to get up despite his leg but felt a hand grasp his arm gently as he was pulling the first IV from his arm.

"Something happened?"

He nodded uncertain what to tell her since he didn't know what was wrong only that something WAS wrong.

"I'll see if Jones is outside or I'll call him."

El was calm despite the obvious sense of worry about her husband. She was a strong woman and had not only endured Peter being kidnapped but being taken herself. It was the not knowing that was the worse part whether you were the taken or the waiting. He watched her leave the room and waited uncertain what to do as he sat up his legs over the edge of the bed but knowing he could do little with his wounded leg. All they could do was wait and hope they were in time. He had tried to call back but Mozzie wasn't answering so something big was going on. Had they found Peter or had something else happened they hadn't anticipated? He looked up as the door opened and El came back with Jones and Diana in tow.

"We were coming up to visit but looks like it's going to be official business. What's up Caffrey?"

Jones was speaking but Diana was on her phone already getting people set up it seemed as they waited to hear what he had to say.

"It was supposed to help but Mozzie wants you guys there so it has to be bad. He sent in Scott wired with back up. There's a warehouse at the edge of the unincorporated side of town. Has a huge devil painted on the side..."

Diana glanced up and nodded, Jones giving her a look.

"There? Not a great place to be but figures Vega would have a safe-house there. You're certain that's the area?"

Neal nodded as he reached for the phone from El and texted something quickly. Mozzie still hadn't called or texted back but he could be patient.

"Mozzie's not answering so something's gone wrong. He just sent me this a few minutes ago."

He showed them the text and they nodded, leaving the room as they headed out to help Scott, Mozzie and hopefully Peter. He was probably going to get in trouble for this but it was a chance he had been willing to take to help get Peter back and Scott proven innocent. Now it looked like it might blow up in their faces.

"It's not your fault, Neal. It's not anyone's fault."

El's voice hitched a bit as she held back her worry but all they could do now was wait and see, his hand holding hers as they sat there and tried not to think of the worse case scenario.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Ok, Scott came back. I noticed someone online was disappointed he wasn't in it more. I always meant to bring him in as more of a means to get Peter and Neal out and in danger etc etc but I wasn't trying to ignore him either. He'll be back now that things are the way they are. The next chapter coming to a fan fic near you!_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Peter heard a new voice, the scene of water and darkness slipping away as he felt oddly relaxed. There had been a slight pinch in his arm and then everything went numb but in a good way. It wasn't like the drugs Vega's men had given him but it made him feel less pained as someone gently touched his shoulder and started working on his wound. His eyes popped open at some point as he sensed cool air on his face and looked up at the gray sky above. A face popped into his view and glanced down at him curiously.

"_You said his name was Peter?_"

The figure was talking to someone else and then looked back down at him again. He could just make out a shadowy face, light brown hair...

"Peter... can you hear me?"

It took a moment for him to process the words before he nodded, blinking his eyes tiredly now that he was starting to come to. The man smiled, face still a bit blurry as he leaned a bit closer with a small penlight and flashed it quickly into both of his eyes.

"You're very lucky, Peter. You're going to be ok. I've cleaned up your injury but I need to get you to the hospital. Do you understand?"

Peter nodded, his mind starting to comprehend a bit more of what was going on around him as he noticed the man's attention turned to another figure. It was the figure from before in the cardboard house.

"_Thank goodness you found him when you did, Sam. I'll take him to the hospital. Already contacted the Police for possible information on missing people. Tell Emma I said Hi._"

Peter notice the sky moving by and then realized that he was being moved on a gurney of some kind, lifted up after a moment and then the sky was replaced by the dimly lit interior of an ambulance. The EMT quickly hooked him up with some blood and another IV before settling him in the back and leaving. After a moment he felt motion again and knew the ambulance was moving along although he could see little of the gray exterior through the windows. The shadows passing reminded him of the memory of water and nearly drowning as the imagery started to return and he fell back into the darkness as his body relaxed and he rested.

**()()()**

Mozzie was panicking, since he was the only person who hadn't gone in, as he continued monitoring the situation from outside. He was standing on the bridge not far from the rusty warehouse Scott, Jackson and the others had gone into. He could hear everything and Scott was in danger without anyone wiser where he was. He quickly texted the others hoping it was enough they could find him in time and then he texted Neal hoping for a miracle. Would the Suits be in time or not? He never trusted in them before but something about them looking for Peter and helping Neal made him want to trust in Junior Suit and Lady Suit for once. Scott deserved better and as he listened to more of the conversation from Angelo he knew that he had the proof to keep the young man out of prison now. He had it all on tape if they got to him in time.

**()()()**

It didn't matter that they were going on circumstantial evidence, Hughes approved them to go in hoping for word on Peter. He believed Neal had to have been involved with whatever what going on with Scott but he would ignore it in this case if it meant they got Vega and found their agent. Elizabeth had confirmed that Scott was there so they were going in but it was just FBI with no SWAT until they knew it was official. Exigent circumstances only went so far as the agents and their team showed up with vests and guns ready at the warehouse. Jones spotted Mozzie first who blinked at them fearfully from his post while waving them past his place on the bridge and over to the warehouse. Diana went ahead while Jones stopped to see what was up with the con and the gear he had. Mozzie was wearing large earphones with an antenna and directional mic along with other equipment that didn't look anything less than illegal to own but he wasn't going to comment considering the circumstances.

"I'm guessing this is the place?"

Mozzie nodded reluctantly shoving the headset over. Jones blinked but finally pushed the speakers over his head.

"_Do you know she begged for us to leave you alone? The Fed thought you were worth saving after all. It's a shame they won't ever find the body of the man who allegedly killed Agent Marks. It will just look like you went away on your own and the trail went cold. No witnesses left to convict Vega once you're gone._"

Jones handed the headset back and called into his phone quickly. Diana picked up as she let him know they were surrounding and entering the building. Mozzie piped in that Jackson and his crew were there and weren't part of the Vega gang. He described them as Jones sent the info back along with what he had heard from Angelo over the headset. Looked like Vega might get the chair if not life in prison.

"This is recorded?"

Mozzie nodded back at the large box across his chest which he now realized was a recorder. He had to give it to Neal for picking a friend with a setup and paranoia like this one. He was handy if anything.

"Good. I'll need a copy for our case. I think your friend is going free."

**()()()**

Scott felt the zip-ties dig into his wrists as Angelo pulled him towards the door, closed it quietly and locked it. They stood there a moment, gun pressed against him as the gangster pushed him over to the cot and pushed him onto it face down, knee holding him down at the shoulder blades and neck.

"Your friend's keeper was on this cot but Lyle took him out. He's buried somewhere around here..."

Angelo held him down securely, gun cocked again and pressed against his the back of his skull as footsteps neared then faded away.

"Doesn't seem your friends are very smart. You're so close to freedom and rescue. Did you know this room is soundproof? We can hear them, they can't hear us."

Scott struggled slightly but felt something stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled over as Angelo continued.

"Enough talk. I hope your friend heard. Didn't think I noticed the wire? Did you want them to come rescue you and get evidence? _Ha... Hope you get an earful of the con's brains splattering whomever is listening._"

Scott stopped struggling his mind going back to when he'd found Jessica Mark's body. He had been devastated thinking about the woman who had taken him despite her responsibilities. She had taken to him as Peter had to Neal it seemed. There had been an open door policy with her and he had taken full advantage, going to tell her about his involvement with Vega. Angelo and Mikos had sought him out to join their gang but he had refused until they had put her over his head like a threat. Scott couldn't take a chance so he had gone through with the robbery and then gone to see her when he'd had a chance to escape from their grip. Scott wanted to turn himself in It had been too late, the agent already dead when he'd showed up at her home through the back door. She left it open for him and his friendship had cost the agent her life. Now Neal had lost his own friend, Scott ready to take the bullet he felt he deserved for involving more innocents in _his_ battle. He should have just vanished as planned but he'd remembered Neal and known he might help him again. At least he had hoped...

He heard the report but there was no pain, only a sense of relief and then weight on him. Something wet dripped down onto his cheek and that's when he realized he smelled blood. Was he bleeding and why did he feel pressed down? Maybe he was in shock and didn't know he'd been shot? He'd heard weirder things happening as he started to open his eyes and saw blurry forms approaching. He'd had them closed and never knew it until now when his mind told him he was probably hallucinating everything.

_Suspect down. Checking the hostage now No sign of Agent Burke..._

A woman's voice pierced his fuzzy brain as the weight was lifted and he felt the zip-ties removed. He was free but he must be dreaming right? He'd been, blood dripping down his cheek as he smelled the scent of iron near his nose.

_Scott... are you ok? I think he's in shock. Send for a paramedic and a coroner. Scott... hey..._

He could see her now. Was she some angel but she had a gun, the metallic object in her hands obvious now and the vest she wore. Was it Kevlar? Did angel wear that? He smiled a bit dumbly up at her and she and another figure gently sat him up and checked him for injury. He was dead so maybe he was just imagining this all. He heard a relieved sigh from her lips as more figures walked up and he saw what appeared to be a stretcher and men in dark blue jumpsuits.

_I think he's in shock but we didn't find any obvious injuries. Scott... hey... EMTs will look you over ok?_

She was still talking to him, her voice gruff but concerned as he started to come to and remembered what Angelo had said about the agent. Neal's friend. He grabbed her arm in his hand to get her attention as the EMTs placed him on the stretcher.

"Neal... I have to talk to him."

The agent looked down at him with a curious look before nodding.

"Once you're at the hospital and have been checked out, I'll arrange it."

He nodded, believing her as he relaxed and decided to trust them. Scott felt himself carried out of the building and over to a waiting ambulance. There was a bit of a ruckus as someone called out for them to wait but it was more than that. He glanced back to see Mozzie running over towards him, Jones following behind with more agents.

"Are you ok? They haven't branded you with a bar code yet?"

Scott saw the agent smirk but shook his head, tiredness hitting him hard as the shock of the moment wore off and he just wanted to rest. He really wanted to talk to Neal but he would have to wait a bit longer. Scott wasn't looking forward to the news he had to tell the ex-con but it was the least he could do.

"They said I could talk to Neal about..."

He paused Mozzie nodding at his words as they trailed off. Neither wanted to have that conversation with their friend but it was inevitable.

"Let me handle it. I'm... going back with the Junior Suit here. We have enough to get you cleared of charges."

Scott smiled at the older con as he was lifted up into the bus, an agent going with them as the doors shut, Mozzie outside staring back almost forlornly with a nervous glance.

"Don't let them stick you in the system!"

Mozzie shouted that last bit before the ambulance took off, Scott sitting up enough to see the older man as the van left him and the other agents behind.

**()()()**

Neal was possibly more anxious than El as they heard whispers outside from the agents watching them. Elizabeth went to check and came back to tell him they had found Scott, her lips curved downward slightly as she spoke. She was happy for the con but her husband was still missing. Peter was unaccounted for. He sighed, feeling nearly the same Elizabeth. Peter was what had brought them together and now he might possibly be...

He wasn't going to think that way as he hugged her gently, both sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. His doctor had given up getting him to rest and let him have a bit of leeway and movement. Neal's leg was healing which was all that mattered. Elizabeth had promised not to let him rise much less walk around. He was restricted to the bed, his wounded leg stretched out and elevated but he could sit up at least along the edge.

"I'm sure he's ok. Peter will be ok."

He wanted to believe that and he hoped El did too. She nodded trying to smile but they were both not feeling very hopeful. He felt the cell phone buzz in his robe pocket and pulled it out to find a new text from Mozzie.

_**Scott is headed for the hospital with Suits. Vega is going down.**_

That was some comfort. Vega wouldn't go free. The men they had of his would remain in prison. That would have to be... justice enough though it didn't seem fair. Scott was cleared of all charges which was a good thing but losing Peter...

They both looked up as the door opened and one of the agents watching them peered inside. El was leaning on Neal's good side away from his injured leg as they both saw sat up straighter to hear what the man had to say.

"Mrs. Burke? You were paged outside by the hospital."

El looked confused but nodded expecting the worse it seemed. Neal wanted to go with her but couldn't with his leg still healing so he watched her leave and hoped it was about Scott and nothing else. The door shut, leaving him alone with his thoughts. The phone buzzed after what seemed a long time. He glanced down at the cell in his lap and saw another text from Mozzie. He wasn't sure he wanted to take it considering things but he pushed receive and read the contents. He looked at it three more times before he tossed the phone aside angrily and stood up. His leg hurt but Neal didn't care. He wanted Vega to suffer like Peter had, his mind going back to the text. What was he going to tell El? Is that why she'd been paged? He limped over to the phone with his IV in tow, plastic backing flung aside from where he'd tossed it and the battery loose from its casing. He put it back together thinking he was going to owe El a new phone when he heard it beep back on with its normal tone. He glanced down at the screen once again.

_**Sorry about the Suit.**_

It was vague at best but he knew what Mozzie meant. He didn't need to see the writing on the wall to know what Vega had done to Peter. Maybe it wasn't him directly but his men were an extension of the gangster. Neal would have his revenge for El's sake. He slumped down onto the sofa and curled up on his good side, eyes shut. Peter was...

He thought of all the things that Peter was but dead wasn't one of the items on his list. The agent couldn't be dead! He could be thick headed, stubborn and a stickler for the rules... He could be a pain in the butt at times watching him like a hawk, but he cared. Peter cared what happened to him and seemed to genuinely want to help him despite Neal's need to ruin one of the best friendships he'd ever had. Peter was many things but he didn't want to think of this. Neal didn't want to think in the past tense. Peter was his present and hopefully... a friend in his future. He heard the door open, a sound like someone gasping then a relieved sigh as footsteps approached and he opened up his eyes again and looked up into the watery blue eyes of Elizabeth Burke.

"Neal? I'm not going to ask why you're on the sofa but... you need to come with me."

The con didn't want to move, his leg had started to throb some but it wasn't the pain in his leg that bothered him. His chest hurt worse from the empty feeling inside. Maybe she didn't know yet. He didn't want to be the one to tell her the bad news. He closed his eyes again for only a moment but she shook him, a curious look on her face.

"Neal! Get up!"

He was suddenly wide awake, glancing up at her as he found himself suddenly sitting with her beside him. She looked cross but there was something else she was hiding from him as she turned and waved to someone and a nurse moved closer with a wheelchair.

"Get on and don't argue."

Neal was suddenly curious at her change of mood but nodded, easing himself up with her help and the nurse's as he got into the chair and sat down tiredly. Something had changed but he didn't know what as El and the nurse turned the chair around and rolled him out of the hospital room, IV and all. His leg was hurting, held up for his comfort in the chair, but he ignored it as he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the passing lights overhead. He caught El's eyes on him a moment before she turned away. She still looked cross at him but he wasn't sure why as they continued in silence. He thought back to the text and wanted to tell her everything. Neal owed her that much. The nurse stopped for a moment and he took his chance to grasp Elizabeth's hand in his own, her expression curious as he glanced up.

"I need to tell you something."

She nodded back then shook her head.

"Mozzie... he texted you? Neal..."

El sounded less than happy and that's when he knew she must know what happened. He tried to say more but she put a finger to his lips.

"Don't... Nurse, I think I can handle it from here."

The nurse nodded as she left, El opening up the room they were in front of and entering quietly. It looked like his own hospital room only the colors were earthy compared with the dull blues of his own suite. There was a bed with a figure tucked under a blanket, face turned from them under the wires and monitors connected to their limp form. The machines gave off a soft beeping as they neared and Neal wondered who it was they were visiting. It suddenly occurred to him that Scott was headed this way so maybe this was his room?

"We can only stay a few minutes. He hasn't waken up yet."

Her voice sounded... happy? Neal looked up at her but El had already moved away to grasp the figure's hand. It was a familiar hand although paler than he recalled as his eyes moved up to their face and he blinked.

"Peter?"

**()()()**

_Earlier:_

Scott was more awake by the time he made it to the hospital. It was nearly an hour later, the agent with him following when they took him to the ER. Technically, the con was probably fine but he was still in shock at finding out Vega had Agent Burke killed and his own near death experience. Agent Barrigan had been the one to save him, killing Angelo dead. At least Jessica had been avenged but what about Neal's friend? He didn't want to think about it as he was rolled into the hospital on the gurney and sat up slightly, head looking around.

He had been placed in a room full of other hurt people, his eyes roaming the room despite his discomfort at the scene. There was an older man, who looked like he might have been beaten, sitting up and staring up at the ceiling blankly, a low moan from his direction. Scott turned his attention to a mother and child, the kid looking like he had been hit by a car or fallen down hard enough to crack his arm. The mother was hovering as the ER personnel gently checked the child's arm and talked in hushed tones to the mother. He wanted to get out of here, moving to get off the bed when his attention was taken by another figure just one bed over from him. He rose, walking over to the figure forgetting his FBI shadow watching him from the side as they talked on their cell. He walked over to the other person and saw their face more clearly now.

"Agent... Burke?"

The figure didn't move when he spoke, eyes shut but face looking relaxed despite the bandage around their shoulder and bruises on their body. He was about to say more when someone touched his shoulder and he saw the agent who was assigned to him there. Scott pointed at the figure and watched as the agent's expression changed to surprise and they excused themselves for another phone call. He knew what was going on as the man spoke excitedly but in hushed voice over the cell. Scott gently squeezed the agent's hand and felt a great weight fall off his shoulders. The agent was ok after all. Angelo had either lied to him or... or maybe he hadn't known. It wasn't like the gangster to do things halfway. Something had happened and luckily it had been in their favor. He pulled up a chair and sat by the agent's bedside waiting.

**()()()**

Vega was smiling in the court room up until Scott showed up in the witness section. His smile was still firmly planted on his face but there was an obvious strain to keep it looking less nauseated than he had planned. The young man hadn't turned to look at him, his eyes roaming back towards the doors at the back of the court as if waiting for someone. Far as the gangster knew, Rivers had little but circumstantial evidence at best on him. They couldn't blame him for anything his men did on their own while he was in prison awaiting trial. It had been two weeks now so what could the kid say about him? It was his word against the gangster's and his alibi was tight. The only person he'd had contact with was his lawyer, Abe Garson.

Scott finally turned to look at him briefly before standing up as the judge called the court to order. He would get time he knew but without proof of his guilt beyond what he had already been accused of, he would get the minimum for kidnapping a Federal agent and his paid snitch. Twenty years tops since he couldn't be accused of murdering anyone. They had killed Angelo and taken his men into custody after the kidnapping and attempted murder but Angelo's actions were his own far as they knew. He wouldn't have snitched on him if he had lived. His thoughts moved to what Abe had told him about Angelo's death. If he had his chance that amazonian agent would get hers in the future. She had made his list. He tried to listen to the Judge speaking at least a little, Abe looking over at him and speaking when it was his turn. Tony just nodded his head slightly as the lawyer made sure he was doing well both men standing relaxed. They'd told him the Agent was dead last he heard. Abe hadn't told him otherwise so that was something. They only had Rivers, the snitch Caffrey who was out of the hospital and that female agent to contend with in the future. He smiled broadly to himself about revenge. So long as he was in prison, he would have full reign through his lawyer to cause more mayhem and none the wiser.

"How pleads your client Mr. Garson?"

He smiled as Abe gave the "_Not Guilty_" plea. The judge accepted the plea and moved to Scott's lawyer, an older woman with some experience he knew very well indeed. He had friends if she had been placed as his council. Emily DuBois was one of the best lawyers there were but his alibi was solid so nothing could break it.

Emily spoke eloquently, her words about a young con trying to change his life by turning himself in seemed to break everyone's heart as he watched the crowd. The jury was eating it up. She continued with more information about his innocence for a current murder and how they could prove Antonio Vega was the mastermind behind it. He laughed to himself knowing she had nothing but hearsay at worse. Vega leaned back in his chair and relaxed as the circus went on. He was prepared to sit in prison for a few years if it meant he got his vengeance on these fools. He just had to be patient.

**()()()**

The trial moved along, a quick break after just over two hours to let the jury, audience and parties involved some moments to go to the bathroom. Vega had requested a break hoping to bump into Scott and scare him a bit. He didn't get the opportunity, that amazonian agent near him the whole time the kid was out in the hallway. Tony would find a moment either before or after the trial ended. He still had a few connections left. Abe was close by as were the bailiffs keeping an eye on him so it would have had to be quick when they were in the mens room but the kid hadn't gone in. It didn't matter though. So far DeBois had nothing but circumstantial evidence and Abe had managed to blow all their credibility so unless there was some hidden surprise evidence they hadn't heard about, he would do his time quietly.

Everyone returned to the courtroom, Vega continuing to smile despite himself. He was feeling pretty cocky. He'd gotten rid of at least one road block with the agent Angelo killed. Abe said they had kept the death out of the paper for now until the trial was over he thought. No other reason why Angelo's words would be contradicted. They sat down at their assigned area and waited for the next witness for the kid to be brought up. Ms. DeBois asked to speak to the judge privately which made Abe look back at his client curiously. Vega felt an odd curiosity as the judge pointed at his lawyer to come up. He watched the three talking at the bench his anxiousness growing until Abe glanced back at him worriedly and approached. The man whispered to him.

"_They have a couple of surprise witnesses. The judge says a homeless man and an EMT who were in the area at the time of the agent's death and Angelo getting killed. Shouldn't be anything from what they showed me._"

Vega nodded as he saw DeBois and the judge eying him as everything went ahead. The doors in the back opened and a scraggly middle-aged man in obvious thrift store apparel entered the premises followed by a man in an EMT uniform. The second man sat behind Scott and DeBois while the homeless looking man was walked to the witness chair and sat down. The man looked little less than impressive as Vega leaned back in his chair and waited. Abe was allowed to talk to the witness first, Tony's eyes on the witness seat. The man obviously had nothing other than saying he had often found bodies allegedly dumped from the warehouse out under the bridge in the water especially after hours. What this had to do with anything dealing with Vega and his men would be circumstantial at best, people dying on the streets of New York all the time especially in the shanty-ville area. He felt little threat from the man who spoke of finding a body recently. It sounded like the agent but the description was vague at best.

They let the homeless man down once he had answered some general questions by Ms. DuBois about the man he had found. They didn't discuss names only what the man had looked like and that he had called the EMT through a friend in the shanty-ville. So they brought up the EMT, Eric Lagos, to the witness chair. He had gone to look at the person found and discovered they were alive. Now Vega was paying attention, Abe looking a bit stiff as he asked more questions. Mr. Lagos spoke of a man named Peter found by the homeless gentleman and they had found him just in time to get him help at the hospital. When Emily DuBois interviewed the EMT, Abe seemingly uncertain to come up she turned to the audience. She asked if it was ok for Peter, who was in the room today, to come up and speak. Both Abe and Vega seemed to be sitting up in anticipation as they searched the audience and found Agent Peter Burke standing up and approaching the bench. The judge approved him speaking after the EMT and confirming what happened. This was not looking good for Tony as he glared at the other side and his own council murderously.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Gonna end it here and start off with what happens next in the following chapter. Hope you're enjoying the ride! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

_Two weeks ago..._

The trial was supposed to be in a few days but with Peter still unconscious in the hospital three days after Scott and the agent had been brought in, the council and Judge approved a delay of two weeks to allow Mr. Rivers to get over the shock of what had happened to him as well as time to heal and get his case together with those that would be witnesses on his behalf. It had helped that his council Emily DuBois was a friend of Sara Ellis, recommended and apparently open to helping a young man who was trying to change his life as Neal apparently had. Neal thanked Sara for the recommendation and delay in going to court as he talked on his cell with the insurance investigator, limping around his room at June's. Scott was staying with the ex-con, currently leaning on the terrace wall staring out across the city at the million dollar view and then down at the thin anklet around his left leg. They had allowed him some leeway staying at June's, due to his innocence for Agent Marks' murder, but he was still liable for the robbery he had participated in that had caused Peter and Neal's participation in the current case.

"Scott?"

Neal's voice reached him despite the quiet din of city noise distracting him as he thought about the path that had brought him to this point. They had time to prepare now, bring in the evidence with Mozzie's recording if it was accepted and hopefully have Peter testify if he was well enough by then. All he wanted to do at the moment was run but it was impossible to do with the anklet on and his guilt telling him to stay and do the right thing. He glanced back at the older con and wondered if Caffrey had the same ideas when he first came to work with Peter. He'd learned some more about the con's background from talking to June the past couple of days but she was still very private about most of the information telling him he should talk to Neal directly.

"Was that Sara?"

Neal nodded as Scott walked back into the apartment off the terrace. The ex-con looked tired but mostly worried and he knew why.

"We need to talk. I know you're not happy with the situation but much as Mozzie would say I have Stockholm syndrome from my time with the FBI, I'm glad you decided to stay."

Neal wiped tiredly at his face, running a hand through his hair as he sat down at the sofa and propped his leg up. They had let him out early, his injuries healing well but he wasn't supposed to be walking on his bad leg if he could help it. The gunshot had gone through cleanly but it still needed time to heal. Scott joined him on the sofa as a knock on the door interrupted their soon to be heart to heart. It was June.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything? I thought you boys might be hungry."

She held a tray of food on one arm as Scott moved to help her since Neal looked ready to get up despite his hurt leg. June smiled appreciatively as they placed the tray on the coffee table before them and Neal smiled up at her.

"Thank you June but you didn't have to..."

She waved a hand at him dismissively, smile still firmly planted on her face. There were some nice finger foods on the platter he was looking at appreciatively as Scott sat back down again beside Neal. June seemed excited about something.

"Elizabeth sent these over. She had to run an event earlier today so I was at the hospital with Peter for a bit. This was her thank you."

Her voice had turned down expressing her concern for the agent but there was still that sparkle of some hidden news. Scott could tell Neal was intrigued.

"How is he?"

Neal sounded less than happy, both himself and Scott left within the radius of the palacious estate June called home. It was a nice place but they were forced to stay in the gilded cage with no visits even to the hospital without Federal escort. They weren't taking a risk Scott ran, an unlikely event but also that anyone could take him or Caffrey out before the trial. Agents were watching the house as they spoke much to their benefactress annoyance but she dealt with it with grace as with everything else. June drew closer, sitting on the armrest beside the older con and touching his shoulder gently.

"He woke up! It was brief but the doctor said it was a good sign. Elizabeth is there now. I called her with the good news and she hurried over."

Scott saw the happy glint in both of their eyes and realized he was happy for the news on the agent despite his trepidation about the trial and facing Vega again. Neal was up despite the obvious twinge of his leg and hugged his landlady tightly. She reached over for the crutches he was supposed to be using as he took them with a wide grin.

"Can we go see him? I have to see him!"

Neal was more excited than the young man had ever seen, June nodding and smiling as another knock brought Agent Jones into the room.

"I heard someone woke up. I'm here to escort you to see Peter."

**()()()**

Peter remember little after the EMT and Sam. He had passed out in the back of the ambulance, the vehicle's soft rocking motion lulling him to sleep. He heard the soft sound of classical music in the background from the front of the cab which was open and connected back to where he lay. Off and on he got the hint of someone checking up on him then the soft rocking motion of bus again as it move along. There was some sense of motion and people around him but he was too far gone to respond or react as he lay in a kind of _nowhere_ place. After a moment he was only just aware of his body placed in a comfortable bed and covered but still he was only just barely on the edge of consciousness, eyes closed, body limp and relaxed. He lay there for some time hearing the faint sounds of people around him but not knowing much of what was going on, his mind elsewhere as he floated in that other place. It was not too long after he sensed a hand touching his, someone speaking quietly to him their voice filled with relief. He thought he recognized the voice but his mind was too tired to try as he fell deeper into the darkness and finally slept.

His mind had stopped going to the water, few images ruining his rest but for flashes of memory from his recent kidnapping. He thought he heard someone humming softly in the background, a voice he knew well as he floated to the top of his consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. Someone sat nearby, their attention on something in their hands as he tried to focus on their face. Suddenly he saw their eyes meet his, a look of surprise there.

"Peter?"

It was June, her voice lilting as she spoke to him in soft relaxed tones. He nodded his head sleepily before closing his eyes again and falling back to sleep. She kept humming, speaking softly in-between as her hand patted his arm.

"Sleep dear. We'll be here when you wake."

Her voice was comforting as he fell back into darkness and slept for a while longer. How long, he wasn't sure but a familiar scent drew him back up from the gloom, eyes opening to find a dark haired woman he knew well watching over at him from the chair June had sat in earlier. His vision focused enough to draw his sight to her stunning blue eyes and peachy skin, a soft blush there on her cheeks he knew better than himself.

"E... El?"

She turned to face him, blue eyes wide and shiny. His wife gave a little sniffle before gently reaching over to grasp his hand in hers and hug him.

"Peter... Hun."

He felt himself smile back at her, shifting his body to kiss her. She melted into his lips and he into hers and everything was better.

"Hey hun... How did I get here?"

The agent remembered some of his journey but mostly his memory was fuzzy and blank. She continued to hug him, careful of his hurt shoulder and other injuries.

"Someone found you and they called an EMT who brought you in. Scott saw you in the ER and identified you. Nobody knew who you were."

He saw the worry there about what had happened, his hand squeezing hers for comfort.

"Scott Rivers? How did he ID me?"

El told him what happened and how Scott went in with Mozzie and some others with her help to find him since the Bureau refused to negotiate with Vega's men for his release when they asked for Scott as ransom. It almost blew up in their faces when one of Vega's men took the young con hostage and almost killed him. He was taken back to the ER for shock and that's where he saw Peter and let the FBI know he was alive and safe. It was a miracle they were in the same hospital or she couldn't imagine what would have happened, her voice emotional as she kissed him again. He mulled over her words and realized the con had saved him much as Neal had helped him in the past.

"How is... Scott?"

Peter was curious as to why Mozzie helped find him with Scott. Didn't seem like the con's thing but he did have an affection for El as a friend so that was probably part of it.

"They were trying to find you and prove Scott innocent of murdering Agent Marks. The man who tried to kill Scott confessed over a wire that he was the real murderer. Mozzie got it all on tape. Hughes is hoping it will go into the trial against Vega."

Vega... Peter felt a cold chill run down his spine. The man was merciless even with his own men and had tried to make Scott go back into a life of crime by having Jessica killed. The idea had him feeling both ill and angrier than he could express in his still weakened condition. His head started to ache as impotent rage simmered under exhaustion and pains from his torture at the gangster's men. Peter slumped back tiredly against the bed, El gently kissing his forehead and smoothing his hair as she whispered close to his ear.

"Sleep honey. I'll let Neal know you're awake. He's been anxious to see you."

**()()()**

Later that same day Peter found himself face to face with his partner. They hadn't seen each other in what seemed a very long time but had been mere days at best. Elizabeth left them alone but the silence between them persisted despite her best efforts to allow the natural flow of their usual chatter to start. Peter noticed the crutches and Neal's awkwardness with them meaning that although he was supposed to be using them he was only doing it for show.

"How's the leg?"

He suddenly remembered that his friend had been shot. He hadn't known much about that day they were in the water other than they had almost drowned. A Fed and Officer had jumped into the lake the rescue them and barely at that. Then he'd been taken not too long after by the hit woman disguised as a nurse so he hadn't seen his partner and charge in a while. Neal shrugged, eyes looking down some as if he were feeling guilty about something although why he would made no sense.

"It's fine. Supposed to rest and let it heal up."

Neal's voice was quiet, blue eyes finally looking up again as Peter gave a slight laugh that was more uncomfortable than humorous.

"Sorry, just this awkward silence... I heard Scott was the reason I was identified. How is he?"

The con smiled back and nodded.

"Good. He's staying with me at June's. They thought having us together was safer. They moved the trial down to later date."

Neal seemed to want to say more but there was another moment of silence between them before he coughed.

"Everyone was worried about you... even Scott."

That comment made the agent blink but he understood why the young Robin Hoodie would feel badly. Neal had helped him as had Peter and he had gotten them involved with some very bad people without meaning to. The agent patted his friend's shoulder.

"Good to know but I don't... understand why the trial was delayed. They have all the witnesses. Should be enough to put Vega away. Is there some element I'm missing?"

He watched Neal shrug but then he saw that look.

"Is there something I'm missing, Neal?"

Neal shook his head.

"I think they were waiting for you... well Scott and rest of us were. You're the biggest witness of them all if you think about it."

The consultant smiled back a bit chagrined but Peter nodded, his body still feeling tired despite all the sleep he'd had. His eyes were growing heavy again as he took it all in. Neal seemed to understand, patting him on his arm.

"I'll be here a while. Sleep. Glad to have you back."

Peter heard the young man's words, responding with a nod of his head as his eyes shut and he murmured something about missing him too. He felt a gentle squeeze of his arm before he passed out into a comfortable sleep. His mind mulled over their conversation: He was considered a witness? He had been held captive but he had no proof really since he had escaped that the men were Vega's. If he had stayed he would have died but for the fact he shot and wounded the man who tried to kill him. He remembered the event vaguely at best but unless they found that man and tied him to Vega, it was useless to use him as a witness. His mind went quiet after that, resting again and he felt peaceful for a bit.

**()()()**

Neal sat by the agent's bedside as he went back to sleep. Peter's skin was still a bit sallow from his blood loss and other injuries but he was alive and that's all that mattered to him. Somehow the agent had gotten away but it still confused him what Mozzie had told texted. Angelo had told Scott over the wire that Peter had been killed so it made no sense the agent was here now. No one had ever escaped from Vega's grasp but now the agent, Scott and Neal were the first ones they knew of to be alive to tell what happened.

He gave a deep sigh, adjusting his still injured leg as he sat in the chair by the bed. Peter was relaxed and peaceful which was more than he had expected to see after so long a wait. He held the agent's hand in his own and leaned forward so that his head lay lightly on his friend's chest, listening to his heart beating before he felt himself sit up and move back against the chair again. The door opened soon after and Elizabeth walked in with Scott, both talking very quietly. Neal pushed himself up to his feet with the crutches and moved aside as silently as he could as El motioned him back but he shrugged.

It wasn't long after that day ended that he was back at June's in his apartment with Scott, the young man downstairs with his landlady, when his cell rang.

"_Neal?_"

It was Peter's voice and he felt glad to hear it. The agent had slept the rest of their visit after their short talk but apparently he had wanted to say more.

"Peter... Elizabeth still with you?"

The agent made a sound indicating she wasn't before he spoke again.

"_She left my cell with me. They took her to stay with an agent until everything is over with the trial._"

The agent sounded like he wanted to chat if nothing else so Neal moved out onto the terrace for some privacy, leaning on the wall and staring out across at the view.

"Understandable. We have a slew of agents here much to June's dislike but she understands why. So... what's on your mind?"

He was favoring his good leg as he leaned on the wall, crutches discarded inside the apartment as he let the cool breeze play with his hair. Neal wanted nothing more than to be at the Burkes' having this conversation rather than knowing his friend was in the hospital and El was under protective watch. He wanted the trial over.

"_Hughes is coming to talk to me tomorrow. Jones warned me since they know I've woken up. The doctor thinks it's too soon but the higher ups want this thing closed up soon as can be and they want to see if I know anything. I'm not sure what I can add since Vega was already in custody when I was taken._"

Peter sounded frustrated if anything, Neal imagining him pacing the room if he had that ability but the agent was sequestered in the hospital bed as he was in June's home.

"We know it's Vega who had you taken. If not for Elizabeth and the doctor showing up, I'd have been taken too."

He didn't think about what he said until he heard the gasp on the other end and silence which made him think twice.

"Peter?"

There was a few more seconds of silence then the obvious breath of Peter Burke preparing to respond.

"_I had no idea it went that far. El... nobody told me._"

The agent's voice was quiet and awestruck at the idea of what could have happened if his wife had been taken too. Neal didn't know if he could go on and tell him the rest.

"_Neal... I get the feeling there's more. Tell me what happened... please._"

He heard the pleading in this friend's voice but was still uncertain what to say. He'd said more than he should but owed him the truth.

"I was unconscious so I only know what I heard. Elizabeth came back for her cell phone and found the nurse about to do something to me. She tried to stop her but the nurse had a gun. Then the doctor came in and she took him prisoner too. It was dumb luck that Diana and Jones came to visit you, found the real nurse out cold in your room and then rescued us."

He had made the story as concise as he could but he really only knew what he'd heard second hand. Peter was silent on the other end but then gave a gasp of relief before answering.

"_Thanks. I'll... I might ask El about this tomorrow or Jones. Trying to figure out which is safer._"

Peter chuckled slightly at that last part as did Neal. He knew what he meant. Nobody wanted him to worry about things in the past when they had more important things to worry about. It wasn't too long before the trial. They were going to wait and see if Peter qualified as a witness then start with or without him.

"Everyone's ok which is what's important. Vega isn't going to win."

Neal waited until he heard the sigh that meant Peter agreed and smiled knowing the agent was ok with things.

"_You're right. Thanks for the talk. Night, Neal._"

Peter's voice sounded nothing less than content as the con answered back.

"Night, Peter."

**()()()**

The nearly two weeks flew past and the trial was practically there before them ready and waiting. Neal and Elizabeth weren't testifying but Scott would be. Mozzie's tape recording was still under debate but since he had done it outside the FBI jurisdiction it was considered ok more so than if the Bureau had tried to do the same without a search warrant. Jones was going to present that evidence since Mozzie refused to go to the courtroom for fear it was really to prosecute him. Meanwhile, Peter was kept in seclusion with Elizabeth, his wounds healing but he was still a bit exhausted from his injuries despite the amount of time passed. Neal saw it in his expression when he visited with them. Closer to the date they started to go to the Bureau more often to discuss the case and what would be said. Peter was thought to be dead by Vega the more they heard chatter about the other side and that was how they wanted to leave it until the court appearance. Nobody had asked directly about Agent Burke so his appearing as witness to what the EMT and homeless man Sam said would be perfectly legal according to Ms. DuBois. She had everything under control in the case against Antonio Vega. It was certain he was going for 5 years minimum but they were looking for a life sentence if possible. After this they would work on Scott's case. If this came out in his favor, Scott would get a year or two but they were hoping for Community Service if she played it right for his part in the robberies with Vega's gang. They needed this win.

Scott for being innocent was feeling rather nervous. Elizabeth talked to him some while they were sitting in the lobby of the interrogation room on the 21st floor waiting to practice what was to be said in court. Ms. DeBois was making sure they had their stories and alibis air tight if not stronger. Hughes had offered her the White Collar interrogation room since Peter would have to be involved and Jones. Elizabeth wouldn't be testifying either but she was going to be in the courtroom to support Peter when he was called up to conform the EMT and Sam's words so she sat waiting for him with the young Robin Hoodie. Peter remembered the two men but it was vague at best due to the nature of his injuries at the time. They were still looking for some indication who it was he had shot. If it was one of Vega's men they could use that in their favor. Angelo was dead so they only had his words on the tape Mozzie made which had been lucky at best.

"Mr. Rivers..."

El nudged him as he stood and went into the FBI interrogation room that Emily was using for their test run. Peter walked out, his usual brisk walk still hobbling as he smiled at the younger man in a manner he associated with Neal. The agent obviously liked him, his voice whispering quietly.

"_Just be yourself._"

He was hoping he could be after everything that had happened. Would he freeze in court when he saw Vega? He had so many conflicting emotions. Part of him wanted to kill the man and the other half wanted to run. He could do neither if justice was to be done as he nodded back at his council.

"I'll do my best."

**()()()**

The trial date was finally here. Scott was dressed nicely, June having gotten him a suit of her son's fixed to his size. He had felt self-conscious about that but she had insisted as had El, Peter and Neal. It had made a big difference. Abe tried his best to bring the young man down to level but never quite succeeded to convince the audience or Jury. Then Sam and the EMT had come up and everyone went quiet, a few soft gasps as Peter Burke walked from the audience up to the stand. The judge had been aware of their possible extra witness but Garson hadn't asked and it had not been something they needed or had to reveal so it had been allowed. Vega looked pissed if anything else, eyes burning with anger as they narrowed in direction of his lawyer and Scott.

"Agent Burke… You work for the FBI, is that correct?"

The agent nodded, leaning forward towards the mic.

"Yes."

He said nothing else which was what Emily had told him to do. Peter didn't think it was going to help but if she felt he should be more concise, who was he to argue. She was winning the case so far as he could see. She smiled at him as she moved a bit closer and spoke again.

"You and your consultant were the reason Vega was arrested, is that correct."

Peter nodded his head.

"Yes."

She smiled at him making a motion for him to say more.

"My consultant and I were taken prisoner by Vega's men..."

He didn't get to finish as Garson stood and yelled out.

"Hear say!"

The judge raised his hand then looked at Peter and Ms. DuBois in a positive manner.

"I will let the statement stand. Continue, Agent Burke."

Garson looked peeved but Vega looked angry. Peter felt a small satisfaction at that considering what he and his friends had gone through.

"We were taken by Vega's men and nearly drowned in the Hudson."

He ended there, the rest not necessary as Emily smiled at him and the judge and continued talking to him.

"So after you were rescued from your captors, you were taken to the hospital. Is that correct?"

She waited for him to answer, Peter leaning forward to do so.

"Yes."

He could see Vega staring at him as if to punch a hole with his very stare into the agent but that didn't unnerve Peter. He felt confident knowing the man was going away and hopefully for good after all of this. Emily continued.

"While at the hospital, a nurse came into your room during the evening of your third day there. What happened during her visit?"

Peter remembered how they had rehearsed it, his memories vivid about that time. He calmed himself as he looked around the room quickly then started at a familiar face. He felt his heart racing at the sight of the man sitting a few rows behind Vega. Emily moved closer, the judge coughing for his attention when he came back to himself and nodded.

"The nurse... she wasn't really a nurse. I didn't know that at the time when she gave me the drugged soup. I began to feel sleepy before the nurse returned and she started talking to me. I don't remember much but I did see her inject something into my IV before my memory became fuzzy. She told me I was collateral and bound me in a wheelchair, holding me at gun point, taking me to a waiting van on the garage level. After that it's just a blur."

His eyes continued to eye the person sitting behind Vega. He knew this person, his memory fuzzy but...

_Dammit! You shot me!_

A voice in memory rang out in his ears, Peter's eyes boring into this man who was not aware that he was "_staring_" at him. His heart was still beating too fast, his pulse racing when Emily was suddenly near gently nudging him. The man didn't seem aware of his staring.

"Agent Burke... are you ok?"

He was going to lie but he couldn't, a sick feeling coming over him as he shook his head and felt about to slump over in a faint. She understood, speaking quickly to the judge who made a motion for everyone to take a 15 minute break. Elizabeth walked up quickly, helping with Peter as they led him to the mens room. Jones took him in and assisted as his boss threw up in a stall. Peter wasn't usually someone who reacted badly or emotionally to something but that man... The man from the stands brought back a feeling of helplessness he couldn't fight.

"Boss, you ok?"

Jones helped him back to his feet as he moved over to the sink and washed his hands, rinsed his mouth and splashed a little water on his face. He looked pale still, his not too recent capture and torture at the hands of Vega's men. Then it hit him... he knew this man; The man in the audience behind Vega. He turned to Jones and gathered his thoughts.

"Clinton... I know who that man is!"

The agent looked confused, glancing around uncertain who he was talking about as he realized they were alone. Jones pointed at the door as he led Peter towards it.

"What man, Peter? Should I call a doctor? Elizabeth is right outside..."

Peter shook his head.

"Emily... I need to talk to her."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Notes****:** _Getting more exciting! Get ready to tighten your seat-belts. It's going to be a bumpy ride!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Scott noticed the agent acting upset if not looking pale. Something had happened, Neal not too far off in the back of the audience watching with two other agents there in tow. The agent's wife had moved forward to help her husband and they had left the room quickly. Burke had been looking at something or someone that had upset him but as he scanned the faces he couldn't figure out who. It hadn't been Vega but maybe someone behind him?

"_Scott... Agents Jones and Barrigan are up next. Sit here and I'll be right back._"

Emily smiled down at him but there was worry in her eyes as she glanced back at the agent and his wife. He nodded in reply as they left the courtroom and he noticed someone sitting behind Vega watching the scene curiously. The man stood up with a slight wince it seemed, limping from his seat and exiting out the opposite end of the room. Something about the man made him cringe but he couldn't leave without an escort, Agent Jones leaving with Emily to see what was wrong with Burke. Neal was still sitting in the back of the room, their eyes meeting a moment. The con didn't look happy he thought as those blue eyes watched his partner leave but the agents with him didn't let him go along. Fortunately Vega didn't seem to notice but it didn't stop the two men from getting a chance to leave and see what was going on. Scott saw Neal and the two agents stand up and leave as he was assigned a bailiff to go to the commissary with him.

"_Psst..._"

Scott turned to find Neal not too far away in the same place getting a bottled water. They acted normal, talking in hushed tones, their escorts nearby but giving them some space.

"_Is Agent Burke ok?_"

He saw the look on Neal's face which was worried but the con shrugged, eyes staring as if deep in thought before focusing again.

"_That's what I want to find out._"

**()()()**

Emily sat outside with Peter, Jones standing nearby with El by his side. After a moment he asked if El could get him something to drink. Her expression curious but she nodded, leaving them alone as Jones remained close but out of ear shot.

"_I get the impression you wanted to talk to me alone, Agent Burke._"

Ms. DuBois smiled at him softly, her manner gentle despite her reputation as an aggressive lawyer. They were lucky to have her on their side. Peter nodded, swallowing hard to get his nerve back. He wasn't sure why he was so upset but his emotions were taking over him as he thought back to his time with Vega's men.

"_I saw him... the man who they left to kill me. He's in the courtroom._"

Emily's eyes widened with obvious concern and understanding, glancing around to see if anyone was nearby. There were people in the hallway outside the courtroom but nobody suspicious looking. The floor had been cleared out except for necessary personnel considering the case at hand. Jones watched them with just enough alertness to be ready to step in if necessary. Peter was glad for the agent being close by. Emily squeezed his arm gently as her face took on a curious glance.

"_Point him out to me when you see him next._"

Peter nodded, finding his voice and speaking up again. He was feeling less like himself and more like the victims he had to question everyday. It wasn't a good place for him.

"_I shot him... in the left leg._"

The lawyer nodded, moving aside as Elizabeth returned with a small snack and water. Peter wasn't feeling very hungry but he ate some of the blueberry scone his wife offered him and drank the water as if it were going out of style. El wrapped an arm around him which helped as he leaned his head on her shoulder and tried not to think too hard. Maybe it was his recent experience that had caused this. He wanted to get back to being the strong person he was again. Emily glanced up at a nearby clock and his eyes looked up to see that their break was nearly finished.

"I think we should head back into the courtroom. Are you ready?"

Peter nodded as he stood up tiredly. He hadn't slept much at all since the incident, his dreams filled with nightmares about his experience. El gently hugged his right arm in her own, head on his shoulder as they started back. The hallway was practically empty until a lone figure showed.

"I think we have some unfinished business."

**()()()**

Neal and Scott walked up from the commissary talking in hushed tones when they came to the top and heard voices. Neal stopped the young man, the agents and bailiff with them looking at him curiously as he held up a hand for them to listen.

"I'm lucky he didn't find out about your unexpected resurrection until today or I wouldn't be alive to fix my mistake. I have to finish this. You understand..."

Someone was talking, the sound of a gun cocking echoing loudly in the hallway. The doors to the courtroom were shut so nobody could hear them making noise out here. Neal peeked around the corner to see the back of a man in a nice suit. Farther down he could just make out four other figures. He recognized two of them immediately as Peter and Elizabeth Burke. Apparently the Bailiff saw what was going on, reaching for his gun but Neal hissed just loud enough to stop him, the agents glancing to see what was going on and nodding as they motioned to come around the other side where the elevators were. Neal nodded back to them as he pulled Scott further down the steps out of harm's way. He was worrying about Peter and El and whomever else might be there.

"Put the gun down, sir. You don't want to do this."

Now it was worse. He could hear Agent Clinton Jones talking to the man as he peered back around and saw his colleague with his hands up trying to convince the man to put his weapon down. This wasn't going well at all. The bailiff looked antsy at best, gun at the ready as he moved up to get a good shot but Neal held him back, receiving a glare. He hissed at the man, making a motion of using a cell.

"_Call it in!_"

The man seemed to be angry at first with his advice but finally nodded as he understood Neal was trying to make things easier on them. They needed backup.

"Are you another agent? I don't mind taking you down with your friend there. I'll take the ladies hostage. Drop your weapon and kick it towards me or I shoot his wife now."

Reluctantly, Jones did as he was told the gun sliding noisily across the floor. The gun man picked it up without taking his gun off the group. Neal swallowed hard feeling anything but brave as he took the only chance he thought he could. He waited until the Bailiff was distracted with his call, taking the gun from his belt and moving quietly out onto the open hallway. He pushed the gun into the back of his pants under his suit jacket, footsteps ringing as he stepped out. The gun man turning slightly to gaze at him with a wide eyed glance then smiled at him in cold indifference.

"Another agent? They should really spray this place for vermin."

The man thought he was another agent, turning the gun on Neal who held up his hands and opened up his jacket showing he was unarmed. Peter gave him a look he recognized all too well when he went half-cocked but it was a necessary risk at this point.

"Move over with the others. No funny business."

The con's heart was racing, pulse pounding loudly in his head. He hated guns but he didn't like people threatening his friends. Slowly, hands still up he moved over to the others as he stood slightly in front of Peter who was still giving him that fatherly look of disappointment. The agent hissed at him.

"_This isn't helping, Neal..._"

Neal understood his friend's distress, Jones giving him a curious look as well until he bumped his back into Peter slightly as he whispered back, arms raising up more as his jacket rose too.

"_I come bearing gifts._"

Peter looked at him oddly before his eyes moved down and saw what was revealed as the con's jacket lifted. They were silent, no words needed as Peter moved from his wife's side, took initiative and shoved Neal hard against the wall with a growl.

"**THIS** is **YOUR** fault!"

Everyone got quiet, including the gun man who at first seemed shocked then smiled coldly as he seemed amused by what was going on.

"That... **FRIEND** of yours... **HE** is the reason we're in this situation now! I should have sent you back where you belonged..."

Neal felt a pang of hurt at first but saw the quick wink from Peter and the look of recognition from Jones as he knew what was happening and held El back along with Ms. DuBois. Newman and Redford were back. He turned enough to look like he was trying to get away, Peter reaching around for the weapon and taking it without being seen, a soft click of the safety going off as he held it out of sight.

"I didn't... think..."

Neal stuttered slightly, the effect all too realistic as Peter slammed a palm flat and hard next to his head against the marble wall making a loud echoing effect. The gun man wasn't doing anything but watching them now, sneering some as he seemed distracted by their show. This is what they needed. Peter pulled Neal away from the wall and held him by the collar as if he might punch him, the gun no longer in his other hand. He could see Jones and the ladies already back behind a bench for safety, the gun man still not seeing what was really going on as Peter gave him another wink.

"**NO**... you **NEVER** think of the consequences! **THAT'S** your problem!"

Peter's fist was about to meet with his face when he felt himself pushed aside, spinning over to the wall and he watched Peter duck down to a kneeling position, gun out and a loud report was heard. Everything seemed to go still for a moment before two more voices cried out.

"**FBI! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED**!"

The gun man turned and saw the agents there but it was obvious he had been hit, weapon falling to the ground with a resonating clank or metal as he cried out. Blood dripped from his hand that had held the gun as he gave up and held his hands up. Neal watched his friend keep the gun steady from where he knelt then finally relax as the man started crying.

"**He's going to kill me! You... Vega is going to kill me! I was supposed to kill you!**"

He was ranting now, cuffed despite his wound as the two agent took him away and the bailiff walked out towards them with Scott in tow. Everyone looked shocked if anything, Emily, El and Clinton moving closer as Peter stood shakily and placed the gun in his agent's hands. He looked pale if anything, El holding him close as she moved him over to the bench they'd been at before, Neal following.

"Honey... it's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

Neal sat on the agent's other side about to speak when the courtroom doors opened and Hughes stepped out. He looked upset if anything but curious too, other bailiffs following, two of which held Vega between them as they took the smiling man away. He looked smug at best but the director moved closer.

"Just found out what happened. Everyone ok?"

Peter still looked shocked about his shooting but nodded up at his boss as did Jones. El gave a little look up as Emily stood and coughed slightly.

"I think I can add something more to my book about the exciting lives of lawyers, should I ever write it. Thank you Mr. Caffrey."

She shook his hand and the others before going back inside the courtroom. Hughes glanced back at her a moment before returning his gaze to the group before him.

"They took Vega back to holding. They knew something was going on out here but not what until a few minutes ago. I informed the Judge of the situation once I got the text from our men. I showed it to him and he called the session into recess but I get the feeling this trial is over. Vega isn't coming back."

He patted Peter on the shoulder like a father, turning where Scott and the bailiff stood. He waved the young man over and dismissed the bailiff.

"Mr. Rivers, we owe you an apology for thinking you killed Agent Marks... but..."

Neal noticed the frightened look on the younger con's face, getting up to stand by him as Hughes continued.

"But... you did commit a robbery with Vega's men. That can't be ignored but I think you can continue your rehabilitation with someone new."

Hughes was smiling and for once it didn't look scary. Neal grinned slightly, patting Scott on the shoulder and whispering to him not so quietly.

"_He's not as bad as he seems._"

The director arched a brow at him, that grimace back a moment before he smiled again and gave a slight chuckle.

"I know of an agent who was looking for a C.I. He's looking forward to meeting with you, Mr. Rivers. Once the paperwork for this is finished, we'll get the two of you together."

He held out his hand much to Neal's surprise and Scott took it without hesitation, smiling.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate your trust in me."

Hughes shook his head, looking around at the group of people there.

"Thank them. They seem to believe you as I remember one of my agent's believing in another CONsultant. Don't make me regret this."

Scott shook his head as Hughes nodded and excused himself a moment to take a call. El stood as did Peter, everyone patting the young man on the arm.

"Congratulations..."

Peter spoke quietly but he meant every word, eyes meeting with Neal's as El moved to talk to the younger man a moment and the two partners spoke to the side.

"_You ok?_"

Neal gave his friend a sidelong look as the agent glanced at him with obvious debate. Finally he nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"_Yeah... I think I am. Thanks._"

The agent was smiling at him but he felt a slight grip on his shoulder drawing his attention back to his friend's face.

"_Next time you decide to play hero... let me know._"

**(The End)**

**Author's Note****:** _Yep, that's the end. You can fill in your own blanks. It's obvious Vega gets put away, everyone's ok and all that fun stuff! Hope you enjoyed the trip, that you were thrilled a little and chilled a little (stole that from an old radio show.)_


End file.
